


Perpetual Fall

by SpinachArtichokeDitz



Series: Perpetual Fall [1]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinachArtichokeDitz/pseuds/SpinachArtichokeDitz
Summary: "I keep thinking... isn't it interesting that we ended up together? You, who can remember nothing and wish you could; and me, who can remember everything and wishes he couldn't. Our stories are sad if told separately, but told together... we fill in the gaps for each other, don't you think, Love?"
Relationships: Frey/Leon (Rune Factory)
Series: Perpetual Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948942
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	1. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart literally ached. Certainly the pain was due to it being savagely ripped in two, one half for his past love and one half for his present. This whole situation was as unfair to them as it was to him, and if there was a solution, he couldn't decipher it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I just wanted to play with Leon and Frey. I'm kind of filling in the gaps as I imagined while I played the game, so this loosely follows the game's plot, but with plenty of fluff in between.

"My heart is torn. I'm in agony… because I love her so much."

He sat raggedly at the foot of his tower, a testament of his devotion to Ventuswill and a monument to his love for Maria. Within his tomb, the passage of time had been irrelevant and the lives of his loved ones were caught up like dust in the wind, their deaths so far in the past yet as fresh to him as if they had died only yesterday. Or maybe the week before. A month, a year ago possibly.

Time still held no meaning for him anymore. Hell, so much of it had flown by that he was fluent in a foreign language that no other living human knew. Who could honestly comprehend that about themselves and simultaneously retain their sanity? If he allowed himself to dwell on it too much, he felt like he might slip into the abyss, one that nobody could rescue him from. Not even Frey or Venti.

His heart literally ached. Certainly the pain was due to it being savagely ripped in two, one half for his past love and one half for his present. This whole situation was as unfair to them as it was to him, and if there was a solution, he couldn't decipher it. Long days spent interpreting puzzling ancient texts seemed effortless in comparison. But those were all black and white to him, whereas his current predicament was anything but.

Huffing with frustration, he hoisted himself to his feet and pressed a hand to the sun-warmed stone of Leon Karnak's weathered door. Sometimes it felt more like home than Selphia, despite how welcoming everyone had been since Frey magicked him there. Lin Fa and Xiao Pai undoubtedly considered him family even though he had only been living in their hotel since last summer, and summer's blazing heat was already upon them again. And so it had been a year, whatever a year was.

Four seasons since Frey woke him up and he was thrust into this alien world, his new reality, in which you could fly without wings. He still couldn't decide what was more surprising--that people used airships daily without a second thought, or how aggressive women were in the modern day. Both were as intriguing as they were frightening, that he was sure of.

He could still remember how disoriented he felt when he first set eyes on the most aggressive woman he knew. As cliche as it was, he had truly believed she was an angel or a goddess until she revealed her identity as an Earthmate. His mind had been reeling and attempting to grasp onto anything comforting, and her determined voice and vibrant face had provided that for him. She had been his rock then and she was now, more than she could possibly imagine. Sometimes he thought she was the only thing binding him to reality.

His heart constricted in his chest again as he considered what she meant to him. They had created countless new memories together, memories so vibrant that they somehow began to eclipse and even drown out his remembrance of his old life. He started writing things down out of fear that he would forget Maria, which was unacceptable. Remembering her and keeping his promise was the only thing he could possibly do for her now. It was the only way he could truly respect her memory. Frey could never fully understand that, could she?

Well, she definitely couldn’t understand if he didn’t confide in her. He probably should have told her a long time ago, like when she first confessed her love on that fateful day bridging fall and winter, after they had just returned Venti home for the second time…

* * *

"Hey, you."

Frey squeaked and dropped her multicolored watering can, which clanged loudly against the cobblestone. The harsh sound echoed throughout the castle corridor she had just emerged from. Her expression flickered so quickly from shock, to annoyance, to embarrassment that he couldn't help but laugh. And laugh he did, clutching his sides.

"Leon!" she exclaimed with a scowl, crossing her arms over her chest and feigning anger. The chilling wind gripped her hair and whipped it about her face as she waited for him to contain himself. "Are you finished yet?"

"Hold on, just a little more… hahaha… okay. I'm over it."

"Are you sure? By all means, continue to laugh at my expense."

"Since when are you so off guard?"

"Since when are you lurking just outside my door at the crack of dawn?"

He opened his mouth to respond but hesitated, his biting wit abruptly missing, which was a rare occurrence. He shifted his weight in a certain way, with a sense of impatience, that always tipped her off--he was about to say something unexpected and revealing. Only because of that did she postpone her teasing and wait attentively, admiring the reflection of the approaching sun in his cerulean eyes.

"I missed you dragging me out of bed first thing every morning for the last…" He trailed off and waved his arms aimlessly, his voice husky. "However long it's been. When you didn't show up this morning, I realized that I don't have anything exciting to look forward to anymore."

"I hate to tell you this, but watching me water my crops is nowhere near exciting, especially not compared to yesterday's adventure." She smiled softly at him and knelt to retrieve her discarded watering can before continuing. "Aren't you at least a little happy that things can go back to normal and we can rest now that Venti is home?"

"Of course I'm thankful that Venti is back where she belongs, but… what is normal, really?" He was looking into her eyes when he said it, but she got the feeling he was posing the question to himself.

"What I'm trying to do right now. Chores that normal people do."

"And oddly, even princesses."

"You know I'm not a real princess."

"And that's not normal."

She sighed and rolled her bright green eyes dramatically before offering her axe to him. "Want to tag along? There are some big branches that need cleared on the other side of the field."

"Sounds like you're in need of a big strong man to help you," he teased, knowing full well what she was capable of. He swung the axe over his shoulder and winked at her, internally gloating because of how quickly her cheeks tinted red. "All right, if you insist, princess."

"I hope you'll be of any help. I've only ever seen you use a spear or a pen, and I don't think either skill is very applicable to farming." She smirked, trying her best to turn the tables on him.

"Hey, now. You're proficient at using a staff and magic in addition to farming. Who says I can't do both, as well?" He placed his free hand on his hip, staring down at her with a challenging gleam in his eye. That look always made her knees feel like they were going to buckle.

"I guess we'll soon find out," she responded, trying not to glow too obviously as a result of his offhanded compliment. Leave it to him to poke and prod her one moment, only to surprise her with a thoughtful observation the next. She emulated the wink he had shot at her earlier and when he blushed, too, she felt positively giddy. "Let's get to it."

The crisp morning passed quickly and pleasantly, spent in a companionable silence punctuated with frequent bouts of teasing and laughter. The field looked better than it had in weeks, completely cleared of debris and full of freshly watered plants that were promising a bountiful harvest within the next couple of days. Hopefully just before winter sunk its icy teeth in.

Her heart swelled with pride as she gazed out over her land, and then with something more when she glanced over at Leon tossing the last of the chopped wood into her material box. It turned out that he was a great help and especially skilled with the axe, making quick work of every offending branch she pointed at. Several times, she had to force herself to avert her eyes from the way his muscles rippled with exertion beneath his bronzed skin.

She hadn't expected him to stay and help her for the entire morning, but she was grateful that he had. Being with him in this setting made her realize that they were compatible in a variety of ways, from battle to farm work, and she couldn't help but be drawn to experience more with him. Even if he did annoy the ever-loving hell out of her sometimes.

"We make a pretty good team," he commented as he trudged over, as if he could read her thoughts. Wiping a trickle of sweat from his silvery brow with the back of his hand, he added, "That was… unexpectedly exciting. But maybe only because it was with you."

Her body betrayed her and, as much as she willed it not to, she felt her wind-chilled face instantly turn crimson. Maybe she would get lucky and he wouldn't pay attention. Oh, but of course he would. He was always keen on every last detail.

"Ah, there we go. Your cheeks match your little red nose now," he said with a satisfied smile, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I'm just cold! The wind is stinging my cheeks," she insisted. She moved to punch him lightly in the bicep and he briefly caught her hand in his. Her heart skipped a beat at how warm and rough his hand was, as well as how it practically dwarfed hers. She instantly felt disappointed when he released her.

"Uh-huh. I need a bath. Walk with me? You could use one as well." He grinned and swiped at a smear of dirt on her cheek, only serving to make it worse. "Oops. Now you definitely do."

"Leon! I swear," she sighed, stomping past him. "I refuse to walk with you… I'll race you, though."

She didn't give him a chance to respond and was through the gate and onto the street in front of the airship with an impressive quickness. An exuberant laugh burst from her chest as she heard him curse under his breath before he started his pursuit, and she knew that with those long legs of his, she couldn't afford to waste a moment.

"Frey! Do you have a minute to--"

"Sorry, later!" she huffed, waving frantically at Arthur as she passed him. "Can't stop!"

She didn't have time to wait for his response as she flew by, and she knew Leon was right behind her because she heard Arthur call out to him a split second later.

"Leon! Is something wrong? What on earth--"

"She stole my purse, stop her!"

A strangled laugh escaped her upon hearing that brief exchange, and as much as she wanted to stop running and witness Arthur's surely bewildered reaction, she wanted to win even more. And she was so close! The Bell Hotel was just--

"Miss Frey!" a booming voice cried out, and this time she knew she was in trouble. Volkanon intercepted her as he walked around the corner from the housing area. "No running in town, you know that! Slow down at once!"

"Sorry, can't stop! Almost there!" she squeaked, fighting back laughter at the incredulous look on his face. She would never hear the end of this, ever. He would probably have "ABSOLUTELY NO RUNNING UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES UNLESS OF COURSE YOU'RE RUNNING AN ERRAND FOR LADY VENTUSWILL" signs put up all around town by the end of the day.

"Leon! Not you, too! Stop at once before someone gets hurt!" Volkanon boomed, exuding authority.

"I've got to catch that thief!" Leon shouted, hot on her trail.

Frey ignored them as she skidded to a stop in front of the hotel, reached out to grab the ornate door handle, and--

"Ooof!" The wind was knocked out of her and she found herself on her back, staring up at the cloudless sky with a pair of familiar-looking arms wrapped around her middle.

"Gotcha," Leon breathed, collapsing into a fit of laughter. He had leapt at her and pulled her to the ground along with him, cushioning her body with his own so that he took the brunt of the fall.

"Let me go! I won!" she shouted, writhing around in his thick arms until she could see his face. His expression was brimming with amusement, as anticipated. He held her like a vise and although she was struggling against him convincingly, part of her wanted to give up and just snuggle against his broad chest. Never mind the fact that they were in the middle of the street and blocking the hotel entrance.

"Not quite," he grunted, standing up and pulling her to her wobbly feet in one smooth motion. "You didn't touch the door, but I just did," he said sweetly as he leaned against it.

"You dirty cheat! I can't believe you." She wanted to slap that self-satisfied smirk right off of his pretty face and she was about to, but the door opened inward and Leon was abruptly on the ground again.

"Leon? What is going on?" Lin Fa stood just inside the hotel entrance, looking quizzically at her fallen tenant as he peeled himself off the ground for a second time.

"Well, you see... " Leon's gaze slid mischievously over to Frey and he briefly narrowed his eyes at her before continuing. "Our princess is a thief and I just apprehended her."

"What? Our Frey, a thief? I can't imagine--"

"It's true," he interrupted cheekily. He dusted his pants off and slipped into the hotel past Lin Fa, who was looking more confused than ever. "She stole every shred of my sanity."

Frey rolled her eyes and stepped inside the cozy lobby behind him. "If that's true then you definitely stole mine first, because we're both crazy." Turning to Lin Fa, she smiled apologetically and added, "Sorry about that. We had a little competition going that got out of hand. I hope we didn't disturb your guests."

"Oh no, not at all. They've all gone out for the afternoon already. I think they're at Porcoline's Kitchen presently. Or maybe they were going shopping first." Lin Fa was briefly in her own little world as she tried to remember the specifics, then snapped out of it. "Anyway, you could really use baths. Beyond that, I can't help you. You two really are a mess in more ways than one."

Lin Fa winked knowingly at Frey--huh, maybe sometimes she was wiser than she appeared--and busied herself with some paperwork on her desk. Frey found herself blushing for the umpteenth time that day, but thankfully Leon had already entered the mens' side of the bath house and didn't witness this one. Finally.

Exhausted, Frey made a beeline for the womens' side. She moaned gratefully when she lowered herself into the perfectly warmed water, instantly feeling rejuvenated and clear-headed. The water trickled soothingly and lulled her into an almost meditative state.

She was the only one present at the moment, so she was left alone with her thoughts. It suddenly dawned on her that she had not had a spare moment to reflect since they returned home the morning before. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back and reminisced about the chaotic events of fall…


	2. Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frey delicately moved her hand and placed it atop his larger one, closing her eyes briefly while she did so to express her solidarity. When her eyes opened again, she found Leon staring at her with an expression she had never witnessed from him before. If she had to put a name to it, it was gratitude.

Frey stroked her scaly friend’s head one more time, attempting to memorize her face in the unspeakable event that this was the last chance she would ever have. Although she was determined to save her, she had no idea what lay ahead in the Floating Empire.

The dragon's chest rose and fell steadily, but her eyes were shut tightly against the world. She had been unconscious for weeks and Frey missed her sharp wit and sage advice. She would do anything to restore her energy and make her feel well again.

“You know she’d kill you if you tried that while she was awake,” Leon said knowingly, sitting cross-legged beside them on the cool marble floor. His hair slid over his shoulders and he swatted it back into place. “I never dared to pet her in all the years I served as her Dragon Priest, before I became a Guardian.”

“She just looks so sad and I can't resist trying to comfort her,” Frey responded softly, glancing at him with a curious expression. “What was she like back then?"

“Much more relaxed. She didn't demand offerings and attempt to distance herself from people like she does now. I've noticed she's much closer to you than anyone else here.” He grew quiet and Frey thought she detected a hint of jealousy. “Why is that?”

“I’m honestly not sure. All I did was fall on her and before I knew it, we were best friends. I’m sure it has something to do with me being an Earthmate.”

“The way you call yourself a Divine Dragon’s friend still perplexes me. Are Earthmates also dragon whisperers on top of everything else?” Leon joked, chuckling faintly and shooting her a sidelong glance.

“You’re her friend too, you know. Whether or not you want to label it as such. I know she loved you then and now, from the stories she's shared…” She trailed off before she said too much and betrayed Venti’s confidence. It was one thing to pet her while she was unconscious, but Frey would never reveal her secrets. They were all Venti’s to disclose in time.

“Hm,” was Leon’s only response, and then he hesitantly extended his hand and placed it next to Frey’s upon Venti’s rough skin. They sat in peaceful silence for some time, painfully aware that these were their last moments with her before Arthur escorted them to the fortress by airship.

At last, Leon spoke earnestly. His soothing voice filled Venti's large chamber with warmth and hope. “We’ll protect you, Venti. At all costs. And you know it’s true because Frey and I have both attempted to sacrifice our lives for you before. Next time we see you, you’ll be awake.”

Frey delicately moved her hand and placed it atop his larger one, closing her eyes briefly while she did so to express her solidarity. When her eyes opened again, she found Leon staring at her with an expression she had never witnessed from him before. If she had to put a name to it, it was gratitude.

* * *

It couldn’t end this way, could it? Not after everything she had been through since she fell from the sky. Not after the thousands of years of collective sacrifices the Guardians had made. Not after all of the preparations and cooperation from the townsfolk in order to finally confront the Sechs Empire for their multitude of wrongdoings.

No. No, she wouldn’t let it end this way. She wanted to see Venti awake again. She wanted to see the residents of Selphia happy again. She couldn’t let them down. Wherever they were at that moment, they were counting on her and Leon to pull through.

If Ethelberd had his way, none of them would survive. She couldn’t let him attain his goal of becoming a god. She had managed to get back one of the rune spheres, but it wasn’t enough. Venti’s survival depended on having all of them safe, and in order for that to happen, Ethelberd had to be defeated once and for all.

Frey glanced sideways, panting, the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. Leon was breathing just as heavily to her right, about 50 feet away--much further than she would like, but close enough to heal. With all her might, she cast Cure and the comforting tingle of the healing spell coursed through her veins. It was enough to keep them standing, but she wasn’t sure for how long.

Leon gave her a look that said “it’s now or never,” and he sprinted across the vast room, seeking to distract Ethelberd and allow Frey to attack from behind. What felt like unbridled electricity, the immense power of the rune spheres, crackled in the center of the room and exploded at once. She was just outside the area of effect already and Leon had made it just in time, although the blast still threw him against the nearest wall.

Sure enough, Ethelberd teleported toward Leon with inhuman speed, and Frey didn’t let his efforts go to waste. She readied her staff and charged it with all the power she had left, her brows knitting together with concentration as her hair billowed out around her. Just a little more and maybe--

“I grow tired of you, Guardian. You’re not strong enough to be here. This battle is between me and the Earthmate,” Ethelberd shouted. His voice sounded inhuman now and it was obvious he was on the brink of true, uncontrollable insanity.

“It’s not up to you,” Leon growled, readying his spear in a defensive stance. He still appeared so powerful and determined despite what they had been through today... but his eyes looked tired, so very tired, and that concerned her.

Frey willed herself not to lose concentration due to her worry for Leon, channeling every last bit of her energy and sending a ball of writhing flames hurtling towards Ethelberd. But it was too late. Just as the spell reached him, he raised a gnarled finger and muttered an incantation. A portal opened up and swallowed Leon whole before he even had a chance to react.

“Return him from whence he came,” shouted Ethelberd, chuckling madly.

The unnoticed fireball engulfed the old man then, and he screeched, flailing violently until he came to his senses and doused the flame with magic. He was still badly singed, which bought her a little time, but she couldn’t think straight enough to plan a counterattack after Leon’s disappearance.

“Leon!” Frey called, her body quaking with raw fear. She needed him--his unwavering strength, his support, his humor, his light in the darkness. He had been with her every step of the way, by her side through every dungeon and battle since Venti fell asleep. And now he was gone.

A sharp crash startled her from her grief and suddenly wind was ripping at her clothing and hair at an alarming speed. She shouted wordlessly and clung to her staff, attempting to lock herself into place while simultaneously keeping an eye on Ethelberd. Even he was frozen in shock, but why?

“VENTI!” Frey called desperately when she saw her. She was floating down gracefully despite her vast size, her divine wind knocking Ethelberd back and rendering him immobile temporarily. “Venti! How…?”

“You’ve got quite a look on your face,” the marvelous green dragon said as she landed heavily beside her. “You got one of the spheres back. That’s how I was able to come.”

“Venti…”

“Did you miss me that much?”

“Of course I did! And so did Leon, but he… Ethelberd sent him into a portal. We have to get him back, Venti.”

“I’ll do everything in my capacity,” Venti promised. “But first… this is our enemy? He has an enormous amount of rune power in him. Too much for a human to bear.”

“Yes. I’m sorry, Venti. I promised I’d get back all the rune spheres myself, but I… I couldn’t do it.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve given up already. We’re going to get them back from him right now, you and I.”

“All right!” Frey exclaimed with renewed vigor, fueled by adrenaline. “Let's get this over with so we can find Leon and go home."

“Are you two finished talking now? Can the slaughter resume?” Ethelberd was back on his feet, glowing with fearsome power. “I’ll destroy you both at once, the Native Dragon and the Earthmate.”

Watching Venti fight was something to behold. Her powerful blue, red, and green wings spun about in an intricate dance as she attacked Ethelberd, who was in perpetual motion. He couldn’t escape from Venti’s cyclonic wind attacks, though, no matter how quickly he moved. Frey did her best to keep up, shooting fireballs whenever possible and striking him from behind with her sword, trying to aid Venti while also staying out of her way.

They fought until he revealed his true plans, to possess Venti and take control of her body in order to first burn down Selphia and then take over the world. Witnessing her best friend become possessed by that insane man was one of the most harrowing experiences of her life thus far. All hope seemed lost. She couldn’t even touch Ethelberd while he was in Ventuswill’s form.

His assault, now enhanced by Venti, absolutely ravaged Frey’s body. The moment she managed to stand, she was immediately flattened on the ground again, over and over until she was no longer able to move a muscle. Ethelberd’s cackling laughter chilled her blood.

“I’m so sorry, everyone… I’m sorry, Venti…,” she thought, her eyes drifting shut against her will. She felt limp and boneless, past the point of no return.

“Don’t give up, Frey,” she heard faintly in her own mind. A warm, glowing light began to rouse her.

“Venti’s charm… it’s glowing…,” she gasped in amazement.

“Frey, don’t give up!” she heard again. And the encouraging, familiar voices continued to transmit their strength to her through Venti’s charm. She could hear Amber, Illuminata, Vishnal, and Blossom together.

“I love you, Frey!” That was definitely Porcoline. Alongside him she could hear Margaret, Dylas, Bado, and Clorica. They sent their love and prayers as well, and she could feel the power of the Guardians begin to strengthen her.

“You’re not alone!” This time it was Dolce, Pico, Jones, Nancy, and Kiel sending their well wishes. The charm grew warmer and glowed even brighter.

But the Guardian whose voice she desperately needed to hear was absent. She suppressed her tears and focused on the gift she had been given--an extra life--willing herself to stay strong so that she would be able to locate Leon and save Venti permanently.

“Frey… I’m here.” She must be hallucinating. The voice sounded just like Leon’s, but… he couldn’t possibly be with the townspeople. He was just here with her minutes before, and then Ethelberd sent him to god knows where. “Don’t give up. Save Ventuswill. You are the only one that can save her… the only hope for this world. Take our hope and give it form. We believe in the future you weave, whatever it may be.”

“Leon!” she croaked out, her throat tight with emotion. It was really him. His calm, collected voice--despite the anxiety and nervousness he must have been feeling--imbued her with the rest of the strength she needed. She focused on her own voice in her head as hard as she could, hoping they would receive her message in return. “Leon! I’ll do it.. I’ll save her… I’ll finish what we started. Please, all of you, keep protecting the town until we’re home. Thank you!”

In an instant, Frey’s wounds were healed and she could feel pure power welling up inside of her. Again she fought Ethelberd in Venti’s form, but this time, her hits were landing with even more force than she thought she was capable of. Venti’s form was finally weakening and along with it, Ethelberd.

She would never forget how relieved she felt when Ethelberd finally vanished into nothingness and ceased using Venti like a puppet. And there was Venti, really Venti, standing in all her glory before her once again. She couldn't get accustomed to how majestic she was, and she told her so, enjoying the resulting blush that spread across her friend’s scaly green face.

* * *

“We’re almost there. Hold on tight! I’m starting my descent,” Venti called to Frey over the rushing wind.

It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to break out of the clouds, casting a soft golden glow over the fall scenery below. The chilly nip in the air was much more pronounced at this altitude, and Frey was grateful that Venti exuded so much heat. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the back of her neck, suppressing grateful tears. They were really going home together.

“You better not be snuggling me,” Venti barked, extending her wings and beginning a leisurely, controlled dive towards Selphia. She sounded harsh but Frey knew she was secretly enjoying her affection.

“I’m just holding on tight like you said,” Frey shouted, barely able to hear her own voice over the wind in her ears. “But don’t pretend you don’t like it!”

She felt more than heard Venti’s rumbling laugh in response, and then suddenly Venti’s wings were flapping rapidly and Frey could see the castle quickly growing closer. Her heart was fluttering erratically with excitement and anticipation, and she had to remind herself to breathe.

“Thank you, Frey,” Venti said softly as her clawed feet contacted the marble floor of the castle. Her vibrant plumage fluttered around her as she lowered her wings elegantly.

“You’re welcome,” Frey responded sincerely. She would repeat the past week again, if she had to, just to keep Venti safe.

Mere seconds later, Vishnal and Clorica burst into the front door of the castle, the townspeople following closely behind them. Their eyes were shining with unshed tears and they looked like they were barely containing themselves from piling on to Venti.

“Venti! Frey! You’re safe! We were so worried!” Clorica exclaimed, hands clasped in front of her chest. The others chimed in with her, and their words soon overlapped to the point that she couldn’t distinguish one individual voice.

Frey was truly grateful to see everyone and for their unwavering support, but she couldn’t stop scanning the crowd for Leon. Where was he? Had she imagined his voice, after all? Had he somehow used the last of his energy to speak to her from the afterlife? Used his spirit song to communicate somehow? Or worse, when Ethelberd chanted that spell, did he send Leon back to the time he came from?

She bit her lip in a pitiful attempt to stop the tears from welling up, but it was inevitable. The idea that he could have really, truly vanished forever was too much for her to bear. She turned her face away as she slid carefully down Venti’s rough back and her unsteady feet met the hard floor.

“Princess? Are you all right?” Vishnal had approached her, a look of true concern in his amethyst eyes, and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. They walked to the side of the room as everyone clamored around poor Venti, who looked exhausted but content.

“I’m fine, just worn out. And I’m worried about--” Frey began wearily, her twin-tails sagging around her shoulders.

“Leon?” Vishnal asked knowingly, looking into her eyes with sympathy. “I haven’t seen him since you left for the fortress together last week, but several people went to Leon Karnak to pray for you and Ventuswill. It was around the same time I went to the forest with Amber. We all split up with a different Guardian.”

“Who went to Leon Karnak? Are they back yet?” Frey questioned hopefully, wringing her hands together with worry.

“Hm, let me think,” Vishnal mused. He glanced quickly around the bustling room, eyes alert. “Volkanon was one of them, and he definitely hasn’t returned because I would hear him crying.”

Frey managed a half-hearted chuckle at that, nodding in agreement. He was probably the most emotional person in Selphia and he wasn’t ashamed of crying in public.

“Xiao Pai, Lin Fa, and Forte also went with Volkanon,” Vishal remembered, looking all around to be sure. “None of them are back yet! Hopefully when they return…”

“Maybe Leon will be with them,” Frey breathed, biting her lip again. “I’m going to go wait for them outside. Thank you, Vishnal.”

“You’re welcome,” he responded softly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder once more. “And thank you. None of us would be here right now without you, Frey. Nor Leon. I hope I get to thank him in person soon, as well.”

Frey nodded as more tears threatened to spill over, then lowered her head and decided to take a detour through her room in the hopes that no one would see her leave. Thankfully everyone was so excited to see Venti after her extended absence that they almost forgot about their heroine for now.

Frey set foot outside warily, afraid she was going to witness the remainder of the group returning sans Leon. She was surprised to see foreboding storm clouds rolling in because the sky had been so clear during their flight home, and she wrapped her arms around herself and braced herself against the brisk wind.

She kept her eyes focused on her grimy boots as she walked, still too anxious to look out ahead. She could see traces of blood, dirt, slime, and god knows what else on her trusty footwear. They had fought almost constantly for the past week and she was sure she looked worse for wear. She didn't know how she was still standing, come to think of it.

“Frey!” It was unmistakably Forte’s voice.

Against Frey’s will, her head snapped up in response. There was Forte in front, waving happily, with Volkanon striding next to her. She could see the tears in his eyes, even from this distance. Someone else was coming up the path behind them, but she couldn’t tell who it was, so she just started running.

Her vision was blurry and she wasn’t sure what was more to blame, the icy air stinging her eyes or the tears that were swiftly dripping down her cheeks. She didn’t know when she had started crying again. She kept running. Freezing raindrops were suddenly mingling with her tears.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. You can let go now.”

“Nonsense. You’re limping and you look like you could collapse at any moment.”

“This is the least we can do to help, yes? All this time we have just been waiting with no way to help.”

Frey skidded to a stop and frantically wiped at her eyes, blinking rapidly as the group materialized before her. Forte, Volkanon, Xiao Pai, Lin Fa, and…

“Leon!” she sobbed, voice thick with emotion. He was okay. He was fine. He was just fine. But she had to make sure, had to touch him, had to be positive he was still real. “I thought you were… I thought you…”

She finally reached him and sagged into his arms as Xiao Pai and Lin Fa released him. He instantly wrapped her up in his embrace, tight enough that she almost couldn’t breathe, and she was elated because she knew she couldn’t possibly be imagining it. She squeezed him back with all her might, pressing her damp face against his solid chest, feeling him rest his head on top of hers.

“Hey, you,” he responded, to make sure she was equally real. He sighed contentedly.

She had no idea how long they stood like that. They were both slick with sweat and grime and she was thankful for the rain, even though it was freezing, for washing the stickiness away. She kept expecting him to make the first move to separate, but he just continued holding her as the rain drenched them.

Shivering, she finally lifted her head, but only so she could see his face. His long, normally gleaming cyan hair was now a tangled, sopping mess, and his ears were drooping under the weight of the rain, but he still looked as handsome as ever somehow. She internally cringed as she briefly wondered about her own appearance. She hadn't seen her reflection in days.

“Were you that worried about me? I wasn’t even gone very long.” He chuckled softly, back to teasing her as if they hadn’t just risked their lives for days on end.

“Yes, you idiot! Because I had no idea what happened to you! Ethelberd created that portal and you just disappeared almost instantly. He chanted something about sending you back from whence you came… this whole morning I thought he may have sent you back hundreds of years ago, to your own time.”

She took a couple of steps back as she spoke, rivulets of rain cascading down her body, and noticed that the others had gone ahead to the castle in order to give them privacy. They were probably reuniting with Venti now.

“No, just to Leon Karnak. I actually woke up in my old chamber and for a moment I thought I had been dreaming all this time,” he confided, looking forlorn and casting his eyes downward. She wanted to hug him again. “That was… horrifying… to say the least.”

“I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine. But you’re here now,” she said reassuringly, placing a comforting hand on his arm and steering him beneath a nearby tree. Its branches were dense enough to act as a buffer between them and the storm, but it was still roaring loudly around them.

“I realized quickly that I wasn’t Sarcophagus and I could leave the chamber, so I ran outside and saw Xaoi Pai and Lin Fa. I trust you heard all of our prayers, as intended?”

“I did. I was afraid you were somehow communicating with me from the afterlife,” she admitted with a weary half-smile.

“No. I’d have used my residual spirit energy for something much more devious than that,” he grinned, ruffling her soaking wet hair. But then his expression was suddenly serious. “I hope it helped you, though, more than if I had still been there by your side. I could hardly stand knowing you were there by yourself. I wanted to see it all through to the finish with you. But in the end, Ethelberd actually did us all a favor. If I hadn't been at the tower, there wouldn't have been a Guardian at that rune point.”

“You still helped me in the end… more than I can express,” she said with a breathy laugh. Her eyes bored into this, hoping her expression could convey her sincerity better than mere words. “Truly, Venti and I wouldn’t have made it without the Guardians, but especially you. Thank you... for everything.”

“We did it,” he responded, like he had only just comprehended it. He reached out and grabbed her hands, clasping them between his own and smiling resolutely down at her. “Together.”

“We did.” Her smile was so bright, then, that it almost cut through the clouds and the rain. “Let’s go see Venti.”

* * *

"Oh, hi! There you are, Frey."

"Hey, Margaret," Frey responded, startled out of her reverie. She rubbed her tired eyes, surprised she hadn't fallen asleep in the bath. "You were looking for me?"

"Well, not exactly. I told Lumie that I would let her know if I saw you." Margaret tamed her long hair into a quick updo and grinned sheepishly as she waded into the clear water opposite Frey. "Forgive me for asking, but I have to know… I heard there was an incident a little earlier."

"Oh boy, here we go," Frey sighed. The way that rumors spread in this town, especially how quickly they were completely distorted, was unbelievable. It felt so weird that just a day and a half ago, she was coming home after finally rescuing Venti. Now her biggest concern was the town gossip. How quickly things returned to ‘normal.’

"I heard you stole a pair of sunglasses from Arthur while he was out walking, then Volkanon had to chase you and tackle you! And then you tried to lock Lin Fa out of the hotel so you and Leon could have it all to yourselves." Margaret blushed at that last bit, but looked Frey in the eyes excitedly for an explanation.

"Meg," Frey began, splashing her Elven friend playfully with the bath water. "You don't honestly believe that, do you?"

"No, no. Of course not. I just know there has to be some truth to it. So which part is true?" She winked. "Did something happen with Leon?"

"Something did happen, but nothing like that. He was annoying me so I challenged him to race to the hotel. I won but he cheated at the last second. Arthur and Volkanon were there, though, come to think of it. I should probably apologize to them for acting like a giant kid."

"Aha!" A woman’s voice came from the direction of the changing room and startled them.

"Uh, Meg… Did someone follow you in here?"

"No, at least I don't think so!"

“That sounded suspiciously like Lumie.”

“Who’s Lumie? I haven’t heard of this Lumie,” claimed the disembodied voice. Then the door opened and closed, and all was quiet except for the trickling bathwater.

“Well, now I’m dreading the welcome home party for Venti tonight. Imagine what this story will have morphed into by then!” Frey groaned, splashing water on her face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll run interference!” Meg said confidently, looking determined. “I’ll go and spread the real story around as much as possible. I want you to enjoy the party! You deserve to have some worry-free fun for once.”

“Thank you, Meg,” Frey responded earnestly. “I think I’m going to go home and try to rest before then. I’m still exhausted and it’s probably going to be a really late night.”

“Yes, you should do that. Leave the rest to me. Just call me the gossip destroyer!"


	3. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned his head and gazed directly into her eyes, his cerulean orbs reflecting the moon instead of the sun this time, and she felt like she could truly see him. All at once, she no longer worried what his response would be. She just wanted him--no, needed him--to know how she felt.

Frey had managed to nap for a few hours, but she still felt too groggy to crawl out of bed. Her body was tight and sore despite the extra long bath earlier. Getting dressed sounded like a massive chore, and her hair was still damp so she would have to dry it first.

Worst of all, she couldn’t stop thinking about Leon. Just within the last 48 hours she thought she had lost him, they reunited almost like lovers, and then fell right back into their flirty-but-just-friends routine. He was always teasing her and making her blush, but he did a similar song and dance with almost everyone, so interpreting his true feelings seemed unfeasible.

Worst of all, she knew she loved him. She had been in denial for at least the entire season of fall, which was when they started spending nearly every day together in order to develop and enact a plan to save Venti. They had become so close, yet it always felt like there was an invisible barrier between them somehow.

She loved the way he took charge and went full bore, much like herself, although that did cause them to butt heads when they disagreed. She loved the way he teased her, even if it was embarrassing sometimes. She loved the way he cared about peoples’ problems as much as she did, although he tried to hide it.

She loved how hard he worked, like when he jumped right into helping her on the farm that morning. She loved the intense aura of concentration that surrounded him when he was deciphering ancient documents. She loved the easy, confident way he wielded his spear.

She loved his exotic look, how he could never be mistaken for anyone else, and how his bright blue eyes pierced right into her soul. She loved his silken, silvery blue hair and longed to run her fingers through it. She loved his fluffy ears that twitched when he was annoyed, and she wondered how he would react if she stroked them.

She loved… everything about him, she realized, and it was becoming impossible for her to hide it. _Actually, I probably haven’t been hiding it at all lately. I bet all of Selphia knows._ Her cheeks burned at the thought.

She really should get up. _Five more minutes_ , she thought to herself. Long lashes fluttered closed and rested against her reddened cheeks.

* * *

“Frey… Frey. Are you awake?”

Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up, realizing instantly that she had overslept. The jubilant sounds of whooping and cheering drifted down the corridor from Venti’s room and into her own, so apparently the party was starting. She tried to focus her eyes and determine who was saying her name.

Clorica, Meg, and Forte stood in her darkened doorway, peering in. Upon seeing her sit up, Clorica ran over and pulled her to her feet.

“Come on, Frey! We’ll help get you ready. Sorry, I should have woken you earlier but we were all setting up decorations.”

“That’s really… not necessary,” Frey whimpered, not accustomed to being fawned over. The transition from a warrior back to a stand-in princess was jarring.

“The faster you get ready, the sooner we can party!” grinned Meg, tilting Frey’s chin up so she could look into her eyes. “Oh, you poor thing. You still look tired. Don’t worry, I have plenty of concealer with me. We’ll get those pretty eyes looking bright again.”

“Ummm…” Frey started to protest again but knew it was useless. This was happening whether she liked it or not.

Forte was just standing there awkwardly, shooting Frey sympathetic looks every now and then. She looked like she had already received a makeover from Meg. She was barely recognizable without her armor and helmet, wearing an azure blue dress and heels instead. Come to think of it, the only time Frey had ever seen her without them was opening day at the beach.

“Here, let’s try this one,” Clorica said, holding up a sparkling purple gown. It looked long and clingy, with a deep V neck that would surely put her cleavage on full display. There was even a slit that would probably go all the way up to her thigh on one side.

“Don’t you think that’s, um, a little too much?” Frey asked, bewildered. “I feel like everyone will be staring at me.”

“They will be, in a good way!” Meg exclaimed, winking. “Especially you-know-who.”

“Huh?” Frey, as always, willed herself not to blush but she felt her cheeks growing hot. So just as she suspected earlier, everyone already knew.

“Oh, Frey, don’t play dumb,” Clorica grinned, hanging the chosen dress up on a nearby hook. “We know you’re fond of Leon.”

“Damn it,” she sighed. And then oddly, surprising even herself, she burst into a fit of laughter.

“It’s kind of a relief that we already know, isn’t it? It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You two have been through a lot together. I’m honestly surprised you’re not dating already.” Meg spoke candidly as she brushed out Frey’s long hair. “Especially with the way you stare at him.”

“Meg!” Frey whined, blushing. “It’s really that obvious? Then he probably already knows… ugh. I’ve been trying, and apparently failing, to hide it because of how quickly gossip spreads in this town… oh, Meg! Speaking of gossip--”

“Oh, that,” Meg said nonchalantly. “I made Lumie think she solved the case by helping her discover what really happened. That’s why she was hiding in the bath house earlier.”

“So you did know she was there,” Frey accused, feigning anger.

“Yes, but you know how she is… you have to let her hear it for herself. And then, Lumie being Lumie, she told the whole town when she ‘solved the case.’ So now everyone knows the real story and all is well.”

“Phew,” Frey sighed, rubbing the back of her head. “Although… the real story is still pretty embarrassing.”

“Compared to the sort of antics that go on in this town, everyone has probably forgotten about it already.”

“She has a good point,” Clorica chimed in, having awoken from her short nap in a nearby chair. She yawned less than daintily, smoothing out her long purple braids.

“Anyway, as for your worry about Leon knowing already--men can be kind of dense,” Meg shrugged, beginning to curl Frey’s impossibly long hair expertly. “Plus he’s not used to living in this time period. Maybe dating was totally different back then. I bet they had arranged marriages, even, and maybe they didn’t date at all.”

“I never even thought of that,” Frey mused, biting her lip.

“Well, the only way you’re going to find out is if you tell him how you feel,” Clorica grinned sleepily, stifling another yawn as she spoke.

“Wait a minute,” Frey said, realization dawning on her now-glowing face. “You guys are trying to set me up with him tonight, aren’t you?”

“Not exactly.” Forte finally spoke up, commiserative to Frey’s uncomfortable squirming. “The idea was to help you have some real fun, since you never get a break, and give you the opportunity to confess if you want to. You never slack on your duties, even when it’s perfectly acceptable to.”

“Well the same could be said for you, Forte,” Frey said sincerely, and Forte instantly blushed and turned her face away. “But I really do appreciate it… you’re all very thoughtful.”

“There, all done,” Meg announced, standing back to eye her handiwork. “You look absolutely gorgeous, Frey. If Leon doesn’t already love you, he will the instant he sets eyes on you tonight.”

“Ugh, no pressure,” Frey grimaced. Although once she took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, she had to agree she looked beautiful. Her confidence level went up a couple of notches instantaneously. She felt a bit like an imposter, all made up like this, but decided to try it out just for tonight.

“Now for the dress,” said Clorica, ushering Frey behind the folding screen to change. The sounds of rustling fabric and a few interjected complaints from Frey were heard.

“So… how does it look? Okay?” Frey asked Meg reluctantly when she emerged.

“Much more than okay,” Meg gaped, not even attempting to hide her admiration. “You look… I’m trying to think of the right word… absolutely devastating!”

“ _Devastating_?” Frey squeaked, hiding her face. “I don’t know if I can walk in there wearing this.”

“You can and you will!” declared Meg. “You won’t be alone. All the girls are dressed up. It's not often we have the opportunity to do this.”

Frey breathed deeply, still feeling anxious despite the encouraging words. She thought about Leon, how he would probably laugh at her and say how amusing it was that she was scared of wearing a sexy dress to a party but didn’t balk in the face of fighting slobbering beasts or the entire Sechs empire.

* * *

She wasn’t sure how she expected him to react, but she definitely didn’t foresee anything like this. He basically had no reaction at all. His expression was completely neutral when they finally got close enough to talk to each other, and the music was so loud that talking couldn’t really be accomplished anyway.

To say she was disappointed would be a severe understatement, but she didn’t let it show outwardly. Instead, she pretended everything was fine and continued dancing with the other girls, taking a break frequently to check on Venti and make sure she was having fun.

“I’m having a ball,” Venti said when Frey asked, but the tone she used wasn’t believable at all.

“You still look tired, Venti,” Frey whispered, frowning. “I’m sorry. We probably should have waited a week or so to throw you a party, so you could recover your energy. Everyone was just so excited.”

“I’m fine,” Venti responded. “Don’t worry about me. You go and have fun. I just want to see everyone happy, honestly. That’s the best gift I could ever receive.”

“Well you’re the one that I most want to see happy,” Frey insisted, glowering.

“I’m happy,” Venti growled, nudging her forward with her snout. Her hot breath tickled the back of Frey’s neck and she giggled. Venti glanced around to make sure no one had witnessed that, lest she appear too approachable. “Actually, there is one thing that would make me happier than anything else.”

“What’s that? Just tell me and it’s done. Want me to make you some pancakes after the party? It’s been a while since you’ve had them, so you don’t have to worry too much about your girlish figure,” Frey teased.

“I want to see you and Leon together.” Venti smiled one of her rare, toothy smiles. “As a couple.”

“What!? Anything but that!” Frey gasped, recoiling, and checked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. She was thankful for the loud music and crowd.

“You and Leon are my two best friends, Frey,” Venti said pointedly. “Trust me when I say I know you both better than anyone else, and I’m sick of seeing you pine for each other. It’s quite obvious."

“Ugh…” Frey sighed resignedly. “Unfortunately he’s barely talked to me tonight so you’re out of luck. And you’re wrong; I don’t think he sees me the same way. One day I’ll feel like I'm special to him, and the next day he treats me the same as everyone else.”

"Nonsense. Now go. Don’t come see me again until you’re together. And make it quick.”

"Geez," was all Frey could muster in response. She shuffled away, stunned, in disbelief that she just received love advice from a dragon. Even if the dragon was her best friend.

* * *

People were slowly trickling out of the castle and Frey thought Venti looked very relieved. It had been fun, maybe too much fun, because she indulged in alcohol much more than she normally would have. Everyone kept showing their appreciation by bringing her drinks, but thankfully food as well, so at least she wasn't completely inebriated.

Much to her disappointment, Leon had left about halfway through the party. One moment he was there, mostly socializing with Kiel and Arthur, but he was gone the next time she surveyed the room for him.

_Venti and the girls are mistaken_ , she thought glumly. Maybe everyone was reading Leon completely wrong and he just saw her as a friend, after all. The thought made her nauseous because her feelings for him had grown rather passionate, but what could she do about it? She would just have to find a way to accept it and move on.

It was still early enough that she didn't feel ready to go to bed, especially after her long nap before the party, so she spontaneously decided to take a brisk walk to her favorite spot in town. Nighttime was so gorgeous during fall and maybe it would help to clear her mind.

_Damn it, I forgot my coat,_ she realized when she was already halfway to Dragon Lake. It would just have to be a short trip. She was still in the dress and heels; she definitely wasn't thinking straight. Her head felt fragmented.

The lake was unbelievably tranquil under the light of the full moon, totally transformed from how it normally looked during the day. She breathed a sigh of relief when she glanced around and didn't see another soul. The last thing she wanted to do right now was pretend to be okay.

"My, my, my. What are you doing out here, dressed like that?"

"Leon! Why do you always have to sneak up on me?"

"Actually, you snuck up on me. I was here first. It's not my fault you didn't notice me." He was seated on her favorite bench right beneath the massive cherry tree, but she swore he hadn't been there a second ago. "And I see you've let your guard down again."

"Oh, hush." She shivered visibly, rubbing her bare arms frantically in an effort to create some warmth. "Where have you been?"

"Come here," he ordered, patting the empty space on the bench beside him. His expression didn’t give anything away and she was completely unsure of his intentions.

She hesitated for a brief moment and then started forward, eyeing him suspiciously because of what she had just realized he was wearing. It was huge, furry, and looked impossibly soft.

"Wait. Are you actually wearing a coat? Mister I'm never cold?" Her tone was incredulous.

"I knew you would forget yours," he said simply. "Now come here before your fingers start freezing off, or god forbid, other parts of you."

"Leon," she scowled. She blushed so hotly that she suddenly barely noticed the cold, but found she couldn't resist the prospect of sitting close to him, regardless of how he felt about her.

Once she sat beside him, to her shock, he didn't remove his coat and place it over her shoulders. He only slid his arm out of the sleeve closest to her, then wrapped that side of the coat around her snugly. He left his free arm across her back like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Um… where did you get a coat like this?" she asked, genuinely flabbergasted. She needed to have a conversation to distract herself from how loudly her blood was hammering in her ears. They had embraced just yesterday, but that was different--their emotions had been raw, and anyone who had just endured a situation like that would have reacted the same way.

"That's a secret between myself and the foxes," he answered mysteriously, cuddling her ever so slightly closer to him.

"Are they also why you knew I'd walk to the lake without a coat after the party?"

"No, that was purely my own intuition." He was so close that his warm breath ghosted against the shell of her ear, and his deep baritone sent a thrilling tingle straight through her core.

"You never answered my first question," she said softly, daring to turn her head and look at him. She had been avoiding his gaze since she sat down, and now she realized she should have continued on like that. His gorgeous face was mere inches from hers and his hair seemed to glow ethereally beneath the moon's white light. She quickly glanced away, snuggling deeply into his coat to hide her blush.

"Hm? I don't recall the question," he said disingenuously, and she knew he was smirking even though she could no longer see his face.

"I asked why you left the party early," she repeated, refusing to resort to teasing him back. At least not yet.

"I needed time to think," he stated calmly, and she felt him shrug his shoulders. "That party was so loud that I couldn't hear my own thoughts. I felt a little bad for Venti."

"That's understandable," she sighed, certain that he wasn’t telling her the whole story. "And I felt bad for her, too. She still seems exhausted. She used too much power with Ethelberd."

"We should make sure everyone gives her plenty of space and consideration tomorrow. Let her rest."

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll spread the word first thing tomorrow morning. I'm sure Venti will appreciate it."

"By the way, I’m sorry."

"Sorry? For cheating during our race this morning?" To say she was shocked was an understatement. She tried to remember if she had ever heard him utter those two words before.

"What? No,” he scoffed, nudging her. “I'm not sorry about that in the slightest. I was just taking advantage of the opportunity that was presented to me."

"What _are_ you sorry for, then?" Frey glowered at him, barely resisting the urge to pinch him.

"I'm sorry I avoided you at the party."

"So I wasn’t imagining it," she breathed, unsure of why he was admitting this.

"I wasn't lying when I said I needed time to think, but I also wanted you to have fun with people your own age. You've been spending all of your free time, which you don't have much of, with me."

"Huh? You're only a couple of years older than me."

"Maybe in body, but I'm an old soul," he sighed, "and I have the emotional baggage to prove it."

"I guess I'm the most comfortable with old souls. That's why I spend so much time with you and Venti," she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

He flushed slightly and looked away as he spoke. "I was trying to keep everyone at arm's length when I came here, but… I just can't with you…”

"Leon…," she began, but found she didn't know what to say. After a brief silence, she moved to face him again, overlooking their proximity. Her need to convey what she was feeling was irresistible in this moment.

He turned his head and gazed directly into her eyes, his cerulean orbs reflecting the moon instead of the sun this time, and she felt like she could truly see him. All at once, she no longer worried what his response would be. She just wanted him--no, needed him--to know how she felt.

"...I love you." She spoke the words softly, but with conviction, and waited with bated breath. For some reason she didn't feel compelled to look away; in fact, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

For what seemed like minutes instead of seconds, he didn't display any emotion. His chiseled features were completely stoic and she could no longer read him at all. But he never broke eye contact.

"I know," he said simply, finally. He withdrew his arm from around her and turned his body towards her, so now their knees were touching instead of their thighs.

"You… know?" Her next breath felt like it was trapped in her throat and her heart was hammering away again. Bereft of his touch now, she abruptly felt the chill of winter's swift approach. The coat was still draped over her but it couldn't begin to compare to his warmth.

"I can't love you in return, Frey."

She felt like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped over her head without warning. Although she hadn’t expected him to say he reciprocated her feelings, she definitely hadn’t expected him to claim he was incapable of loving her.

"Why?" She wanted to say more, but for now her throat felt so constricted that she couldn't squeeze more than a single word out.

"I wish I had a straightforward answer," he sighed, looking regretful. There was a deep sadness in his eyes that she had never witnessed before. "I decided a long time ago that I would never marry. I can't date you because I can't marry you. So I can't be together with you, not in the way that you want."

"How do you know that's what I want?" she asked somewhat defensively, and he didn't respond for an agonizingly long time. His eyes were resting on the lake, which was so calm it looked like glass. She felt her eyes brim with tears and she hastily blinked them away.

"Frey," he said, using her name for the second time that night. That's how she knew he was serious. "Give up on me. Please."

"We don't have to get married. I just know that I want to be with you. Just like we are now.”

"Frey…"

"Quit calling me that! It's weird," she sniffled.

"What would you have me call you, then, if not your own name?" He quirked a silver eyebrow at her, his smile tilted sideways.

"What you usually call me."

"You? No… that won't work for me anymore."

"Huh? Why not?" She stared at him with confusion evident in her emerald eyes.

"I'll call you Love. After all, starting now, the two of us are lovers." His words, smooth as silk, took a moment for her brain to comprehend.

"Huh?"

"What, did you change your mind?"

"Of course I didn't!" she said adamantly, eyes wide.

"Then come closer," he purred, opening his arms to her invitingly.

If she thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest before, it certainly was now. But she ignored her jittery nerves and wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging the coat with her so that they were caught in a wonderfully cozy embrace.

"That's better," he sighed, cuddling her against his chest. His arms settled around her slender waist in a protective hug. "Now then, what will you call me?"

"Leo-Leo," she said without hesitation, tucking her head beneath his chin. She bit her tongue to keep from laughing aloud, but her body was quaking slightly and betrayed her.

"I can feel you laughing, you know," he growled, ears twitching. "That's much too embarrassing."

"Fine. How about just Leo?"

"I suppose I can live with that, if it makes you happy," he said and sighed resignedly.

"It does," she chirped contentedly, snuggling closer still. She felt like this was a dream she would wake up from at any moment, so she was going to enjoy this as much as possible before it ended.

His heartbeat was right next to her ear and she closed her eyes to listen to it. It was beating swiftly, matching the pace of her own, and she barely resisted teasing him for it. She was afraid of breaking the spell.

"So, now what?" he asked after several idyllic minutes, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning back so he could see her face. That familiar mischievous spark bloomed in his eyes. "Are you still blushing?"

"You are, too!" she pointed out, and his cheeks reddened further as he glared at her. She giggled.

"Just a trick of the moonlight," he retorted, tweaking her nose, and she noticed there was still something melancholy lurking in the depths of his blue eyes.

"Leo…," she said after a moment, enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you feel at home here?"

"I can't deny that there are times when I feel isolated and wish I could jump back into the past," he said thoughtfully. "But I also want to stay here, with every fiber of my being. How about you?"

"I have no idea what I would be returning to. I doubt my old life was as exciting as this," Frey said with a laugh. "And since I remember nothing, Selphia does feel like home. The only home I know."

"It looks like we both have a new home, then," he noted, expression pensive. "Come to think of it, I should probably walk you to yours. It's getting late, and even colder by the second."

"What a gentleman you are, Leo," she teased, batting her full eyelashes at him. Now that she knew he reciprocated, although her heart was still fluttering so quickly that she felt dizzy, she was much more confident.

"Yes, I definitely need to get you home. You're becoming a handful already." He stood, helped her to her feet, and then wrapped his fur coat around her completely. "There. I can't have you catching a cold. My life would be awfully boring with you stuck in bed."

"You'd have to come do all my farm chores for me, then, since you know how everything works now," she said, struggling to free a hand from the furs so she could hold one of his.

"Oh, would I?" he grinned, grasping the offered hand and beginning to walk along with her. "Is that why you really want to date me? So you can seduce me into running your farm for you?"

"No, but thank you for the idea," she responded cheekily without missing a beat, long teal curls trailing behind her in the night breeze.

He obviously didn't expect her to react that way because his mouth hung open for a moment and he blushed heavily. It wasn't often she rendered him speechless, and she reveled in it.

"You know, you really are amusing," he chuckled once he recovered. "Always turning my own teasing remarks against me. I like that about you."

They were passing up the clinic, almost back to the now deserted town center, and Frey stopped suddenly to remove her heels. She was accustomed to boots and her feet were aching terribly.

He clicked his tongue derisively. "Why are you wearing something so impractical, anyway? Need me to carry you the rest of the way?"

"It was Margaret's idea. She gave all of the girls makeovers for tonight," she explained, trying not to be hurt that he still had nothing positive to say about her ensemble. "It's not really my thing."

"Good," he said with a smile, closing the gap between them. He was gazing down at her through his thick lashes and she couldn't form a coherent thought anymore. "You look beautiful, Love, don't get me wrong. It's just that you always look beautiful, no uncomfortable shoes or revealing dresses needed. I much prefer you in dirty armor with mud smeared on your face."

"R-really?" Now it was her turn to be speechless. She swallowed thickly. Not only had he used her newly established pet name for the first time, but he said she was beautiful even without any extra effort put in. She could have melted into the street.

"Really," he repeated. "Although, if you ever wanted to dress up in private just for me, I wouldn't object."

"Behave or I'll call you Leo-Leo in front of everyone tomorrow."

He laughed cryptically and then picked her up without warning, carrying her bridal style, her bare feet dangling. She managed to hold on to the high heels with one hand, draping her free arm around his neck.

"Leo! Geez. First I didn't have a coat and now I can't walk in my shoes. You must really think I'm helpless."

"Love, you just defeated the emperor of the Sechs Empire. You're anything but helpless," he said sincerely. "The only thing you're not great at is taking care of yourself, so that's what I'm here for. As long as you'll have me, anyway."

She hid her huge goofy grin against his neck as he carried her, feeling almost like she was floating. She could still scarcely believe any of this was happening. She couldn't wait to tell--

"Oh!" Frey exclaimed as they were nearing her door. "I almost forgot. Venti wanted us to come see her."

"Feeling needy, is she? All right. Let's see if she's still awake."

Leon set her down and they entered quietly so that if she was asleep already, they wouldn't wake her. But they needn't have worried. Her eyes were open and she raised her massive head as they walked to stand in front of her, their hands clasped together.

"Took you long enough," Venti muttered, yawning and stretching her wings. Her reptilian eyes sparkled with mirth. "So the two of you are lovers, now. That is you, right, Frey? I can hardly tell under all that fur."

"It's me," Frey giggled, slipping out of the heavy coat with Leon's assistance.

"I thought you had more time, Venti," Leon lamented as he hung the oversized coat by the door. His face was etched with concern as he returned to Frey’s side.

"Ah, Leon. Straight to the heart of the matter, as always." Venti sighed heavily and lowered her head. "But that's good because I only have minutes left."

"Leon… Venti… what are you talking about?" Frey gasped, her heart dropping into her stomach.

The words had barely left her mouth and then Venti was dematerializing before their eyes. Frey and Leon, mouths agape with shock, ran to her side.

"Venti, no! Why!?" Frey shouted, tears springing to her eyes.

"I can't stay here. I must return to The Forest of Beginnings," she said sadly. "I just wanted to see my two best friends happy together before I said goodbye. I'm satisfied."

"But we recovered the rune spheres!" Frey argued, shaking with disbelief. "And you both knew this would happen? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I need my body in order to use the power of the runes, and unfortunately my physical body had already returned to The Forest of Beginnings before Ethelberd was defeated," Venti explained, smiling softly down at her. “I made Leon promise not to tell you, so please don't be angry with him. Be angry at me if you wish. But I wanted my last day with you to be a happy one. I'm sorry I'm always so selfish."

"What you see now is her spirit. I wasn't sure how long she could stay with us in this form," Leon said gently, eyes misty. "Unfortunately I overestimated by a day or so. The Forest is calling her already.”

"I'm glad I was able to hang on for this long… everyone looks so happy… especially the two of you."

"Venti… I'm not going to say goodbye. Somewhere, somehow, we'll meet again. I'll never forget you or our time together," Leon said solemnly, squeezing Frey's hand tightly. "We'll take care of Selphia and everyone in it, so don't worry."

"Thank you, Leon, for everything… my oldest friend," Venti managed, her voice weakening. "Take care of Frey. Live the life you want, finally. You deserve that more than anyone."

"I don't know how we'll go on without you. I'm going to miss you so much," Frey cried, squeezing Leon's hand as hard as she could. "Please don't go."

"I'm sorry, Frey. I didn't get to keep my promise. I told you I would help you get your memories back," Venti said, her voice full of regret.

"Oh, Venti, please don't worry about that. Thanks to you, I have countless new memories and I wouldn't give them up for anything. You've been the most amazing friend…"

"Do me one last favor, then, as my friends. Smile for me as I depart from this world," Venti breathed, barely visible now. "Goodbye…"

Leon and Frey glanced at each other and nodded, then turned their faces towards Venti’s deteriorating spirit. They smiled through their tears together, and then she was gone.

* * *

"I know she's not there anymore, but I still feel like I'm leaving her all alone," Frey sniffled as she entered her room.

Leon followed closely behind her and then they stood there wordlessly, unsure of what to do. Suddenly he sprang to life and strode over to her vanity table, grabbed a tissue, and gingerly dabbed at her eyes. The makeup Meg had applied hours ago was running down her cheeks. Next, he walked to her bed. He yanked the heap of blankets off of it, balling them up in his arms.

"Get changed, then bring your pillows," he instructed gently, disappearing down the hall to Venti's room.

Frey did as she was told, smiling at his thoughtfulness as his intentions dawned on her. When she carried her overstuffed pillows into Venti's room, she saw that Leon had already made a large pallet where Venti had sat only moments before.

She was so thankful for him at that moment that she fell into his arms as soon as she set the pillows down. No words were needed, which was fortunate because neither of them had the emotional or physical energy to speak.

She crawled into the makeshift bed and motioned for Leon to join her. He did so without hesitation, slipping an arm under her head and pulling the down comforter around them like a cocoon. Less than a minute later, they were both sound asleep, finding comfort in their shared embrace.


	4. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, there it is. You're irresistibly cute when you're mad at me," he drawled, delving his fingers into her teal hair. "So how, exactly, do you expect me to stop teasing you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may recognize some dialogue if you remember Leon's in-game events. I'm trying to loosely tie it in with the game's story so I have them say some of the same things, but put my own spin on it. This chapter is really fluffy and there's a prize at the end.

Frey awoke to the sensation of being carried by a pair of sturdy arms. She instantly knew who they belonged to; his pleasing scent was unmistakable. Her eyes slid open to glimpse tan skin and cyan hair, and she snuggled against him affectionately.

"Are you just going to carry me everywhere now?" she asked sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Not quite. Although it is easier to get you to go where I want if I'm carrying you. You may have something, there."

"Hmph."

They entered her room and he lowered her onto her bed, which was devoid of pillows and blankets. Her heart panged when she remembered why.

"Be right back," he announced, presumably returning to Venti's room to retrieve her bed clothes. And sure enough, he soon reappeared with a towering pile of fabric in his arms.

"Hey!" she shouted when he dumped the entire armful directly on top of her.

"I already carried you in here and brought all your stuff back. You're on your own now," he snickered.

"And to think, I was just about to praise you for being so sweet," she said, poking her head out of the blankets and glaring at him. He truly was unpredictable.

"Have to keep you on your toes, don't I?" He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled his half-smile, which was annoying and cute simultaneously.

"I guess," she said resignedly, getting her blankets sorted and rubbing her eyes. "Is it even morning yet?"

"It's close. Try and get some more sleep before the butlers find Venti missing. It's probably going to be a very long day for you," he said sympathetically.

"Leo…," she started, tears rimming her eyes. "She's really gone, isn't she?"

"If there was anything I could have done to reunite her body with her spirit on this side of the gate, you know I would have done it," he said softly. "Sometimes the future is already set in stone despite our valiant efforts to change it."

"Do you think she's okay?" Frey questioned, sniffling.

"Yes, but I doubt she's very happy," he said, sitting at the foot of her bed. "You know how much she hates being alone."

Frey suspected that would be his answer, but it still saddened her immensely to hear him say it. She stared down at her lap and sighed heavily. "She wanted to see us and all of Selphia happy. That was all she cared about. So the best thing we can do for her right now is take care of Selphia, right?"

"Yes. But trust me, I'll never stop trying to think of a way to bring her back. Even if it's futile," he decided.

"I won't give up on her, either," Frey said in solidarity.

"We just take it one day at a time… and pray that every day doesn't suck."

"That's… not very reassuring…," she tittered.

"Everything is going to be okay, eventually, one way or another. And I'll be here to help you along the way. That better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Good. Now get some more sleep," he commanded, standing and smiling softly down at her.

"I don't know if I can sleep without you anymore, now that I know what it's like," she sighed wistfully.

"I knew I shouldn't have spoiled you last night," he chuckled, taking her hand and brushing his lips briefly across the tops of her knuckles. "I'll see you later."

She stared after him as he exited through the back door of her room, holding the kissed hand to her chest. Abruptly, she realized she had never felt both elated and devastated at once. She and Leon were finally a couple, but Venti was gone. Maybe forever.

* * *

Winter was a period of mourning for Selphia. Frey cancelled every upcoming festival because no one felt like participating, including herself.

_Sorry, Venti,_ she thought. _I can't manage to go back to normal just yet. Whatever 'normal' is. Leon is right, it's very subjective._

The frigid season passed even more slowly than it usually did, punctuated by Venti's absence. Frey's crops were struggling and she spent most of her time trying to protect them from the overnight freezes, which was depressing in its own right. Leo was the only thing that made her want to get out of bed some mornings.

He was working for Arthur or studying with Kiel nearly every day, but he still made time for her. They had gone on several dates around town, just to try to have fun and break up the monotony. Even visiting the general store was an event with him.

She found herself at his door now. She always visited him at the hotel after her afternoon bath, if that's where he was working for the day. Sometimes he was at Arthur's from dawn until dusk, depending on how urgent their task was.

Feeling fresh and warm from her bath, she was in a good mood and excited to see him. He had been too preoccupied the last couple of days to talk much.

"Hey, Love," he said brightly as soon as she entered. He was hunched over his desk, examining one piece of parchment while writing neatly on another.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I didn't tell you I have eyes in the back of my head? Just another perk of being a Guardian."

"What am I doing right now, then?" she asked, sticking out her tongue.

"I know what I wish you were doing," he teased, still not taking his eyes off his work.

"So how did you really know it was me?"

"The clock you bought for me last week. You always show up within the same hour," he explained, continuing to write as he spoke. "Leave it to you to make me acknowledge time."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not particularly," he mused, finally setting his pen down. He turned in his chair to face her and rubbed his temples.

"I won't stay. You seem even busier than normal," she said sympathetically. "Come see me later if you have time."

"Wait. Come stand here," he directed, pointing at the wooden floor several feet in front of him.

She quirked a brow in confusion but complied, more out of curiosity than anything. She stood there awkwardly, and he merely stared at her with a blank expression.

"Okay, all done," he chirped after a few moments. With a wink, he added, "I needed to rest my eyes."

"Oh, Leo," she laughed, shaking her head at him.

She moved to hug him goodbye and, much to her surprise, he spun her around and pulled her backwards into his lap. He set his chin on her shoulder and continued to read with his arms on either side of her.

"This book is particularly interesting," he said, his mouth only inches from her ear. It made her involuntarily shiver. "I'm not even on a strict deadline; I just can't stop reading it."

"Oh? What's it about?" she asked, her own curiosity piqued.

"Let us use each other's words to talk," he recited. "I took my heart out and placed it on a plate one day. I looked at it, watched it, then placed it next to yours. Then we added a cup of argument, a dash of honesty, and a pinch of trust… and what would you know… we had both begun to smile."

"So it's a romance?" she asked. She blushed, due to his proximity more than the contents of the book.

"More like a manual. It's titled _A Recipe for Happiness_. It's about a happy couple who used this method to make amends when they didn't see eye to eye. Just another mushy romance between a besotted couple, but for some reason I'm drawn to it."

"I can see why," she said agreeably. "It's fascinating that advice from hundreds of years ago, written in an ancient language, is still applicable today."

"Exactly," he said with an appreciative smile, and his lips met her cheek so briefly that she wondered if she had imagined it.

* * *

Before Frey knew it, Christmas Day had arrived. Although it still felt sad to celebrate without Venti, it was obvious that everyone was looking forward to some respite. She had the town decked out with cheerful lights and decorations to hopefully lift everyone's collective spirits.

As much as Leon despised festivals, she was flattered that he had asked her to view the stars with him tonight. Actually, he hadn't really asked… he had just said 'come with me,' and she was so surprised that she had simply said yes.

Now that the day was upon them, she had butterflies in her stomach. She was accustomed to spending time with him and going on dates, sure, but they were normally during the day or at public locations. They hadn't been alone in the dark again since the night Venti left.

"Merry Christmas, Frey," every single person had said as she passed them in the street that morning. She had responded in kind, of course, but couldn't help thinking about how superficial it was. Maybe Leo was rubbing off on her more than she realized.

When 19:00 finally rolled around, she grabbed her coat--no way she was going to forget it this time--and opened her front door. Leon was already waiting for her, his breath visible due to the freezing temperature. Her boots crunched on the snow as she approached him.

"You're cute," he stated, offering his arm. "Even cuter than normal. Did you do something different today?"

"No," she giggled with a roll of her eyes, accepting his arm and leaning into him. "Why didn't you wait for me inside? It's freezing out here."

"I was testing my fortitude. It's not good to be too comfortable all of the time," he explained as they began to walk. "You remembered your coat."

"See? I can take care of myself," she said proudly. "The sky is so clear tonight. I bet we'll have a great view."

"Especially from the observatory," he added, tugging her arm. "Let's go."

When they arrived, she raised her countenance to the heavens and gasped in awe. The stars were undoubtedly showing off tonight, twinkling more brightly than she ever remembered noticing before.

"Wow," she breathed when she could find her voice. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Still nothing in comparison to you," Leon said matter of factly, wrapping an arm around her. They stood against the railing, beneath the endless canopy of stars.

"You've been reading that mushy relationship book too much," she laughed, elbowing him in the side, but she still blushed. "Did you finish translating it?"

"I did," he said simply. "But it wasn't necessary after all. It turns out that that book is well known, already translated and available to the public. Arthur and Kiel both think it originated from my time, so maybe that's why it lured me in."

"That's amazing, Leo," she said sincerely, turning to smile brightly at him. "I'd like to read it sometime."

"I kept my translation so you're welcome to read it whenever you like," he said softly. "It's… comforting to know that it's still being read, even in this era. Almost nothing else from my time remains."

"I'm sorry. That must be difficult to come to terms with," she said understandingly, holding him a little tighter.

"It's becoming easier to accept every day. After all, there's nothing I can do to change it. But I can remember."

They stood in companionable silence for some time, admiring the stars and cuddling to ward off the biting wind. The stars were twinkling ever brighter, it seemed, patiently listening to their wishes.

"So, what did you wish for?" he asked, gazing down at her.

"It's supposed to be a secret," she said, wagging a finger at him.

"I have ways of getting it out of you if you don't tell me," he said threateningly, dropping his hands to her middle and beginning to tickle her.

She yelped and shifted in his arms, turning away from him so that he couldn't see her face. "I wished to be with you forever."

He was silent for a tense moment, and when she finally dared to look at him, he was regarding her with a certain softness in his blue eyes. She flushed and bit her lip, desperate to know where his mind was at.

"Hmm," he said finally, snaking his arm back around her. "Interesting… very interesting."

"You seem pleased," she noted, leaning into his warmth.

"I am. Very much," he admitted.

She smiled and hugged him more tightly. "What about you, Leo? What did you wish for?"

"Oh, you want to know, do you?"

"It's only fair, after all."

"And why is that?"

"Because I told you mine, so now it's your turn."

"I only asked you because I wanted to know the contents of my own wish," he said cryptically.

"Huh?" She leaned out of his embrace so she could read his expression.

"May your wish come true. That was my wish," he said softly. "If the legend is to be believed, then I may have just increased your chances."

"Leo…," she whispered, smiling lovingly up at him. She stood on her tiptoes and threw her arms around his neck, stamping her lips on his cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She took a step back and grinned at him, turning pink.

"You're too much," he responded, but then he pulled her close and kissed her temple. "You ready to head back?"

She wasn't, but she nodded in agreement anyway, sensing his sudden restlessness.

* * *

The last few days of winter passed quickly, the new year just a few short hours away. She didn't want to accept that Selphia was going to start a new chapter without Venti, but she knew she had to. For the sake of her own mental health and that of everyone in town.

They were going to have a New Year's Eve party in Porcoline's Kitchen, much to the chef's enjoyment, and he was bustling around the kitchen cooking (and tasting) various appetizers. Meg and Dylas were trying to keep an eye on him, but he was sneaky as always.

Amber and Lumie were decorating with various colorful flowers they had grown in their greenhouse, to keep them warm and protected from the frost. Dolce and Pico were setting tables nearby, squabbling as they did so, and Clorica was helping Forte hang streamers. Everything was coming together.

When night fell, everyone crammed inside Porcoline's Kitchen. It was a fairly large space, and it helped that they were using Arthur's office for overflow, but it was still more crowded than she had ever seen it. Everyone looked so happy, just like Venti wanted, and Frey wished she could see them right now.

"She knows," Leon said softly, patting her back. He was dressed in his normal attire despite the cold, as usual, but at least it was extremely toasty inside. He held a mug of beer that Bado had brewed, which Frey was wary of trying.

"Frey!" Amber shouted, motioning to her energetically from across the room. Her wings were swaying along with her to the beat of Meg's newest pop song. "Come dance with us!"

"I think that's your cue," Leon chuckled, raising the frothy beverage to his lips. "You go on. I'll be here."

She pecked him on the cheek and enjoyed the resulting blush before joining the girls. They were all made up again, in a vast array of colorful dresses and makeup, definitely fitting the party atmosphere. Frey was gussied up, too, but she had insisted on a more practical dress and flats this time.

At last, some of them began to tire, and Frey wandered over to sit with Lin Fa and Nancy. They were relaxing at a small corner table, enjoying some wine and observing the festivities with joy in their eyes.

"You look like you're having fun, Frey," Nancy commented, smiling sweetly. "And everyone else does, too. It makes me happy."

"Me, too," Lin Fa agreed, "It's wonderful having everyone together again."

"It is." Frey grinned brightly, glad she had made the decision to throw a party. Apparently everyone really needed it, as she suspected.

Her eyes drifted around the room until she spotted Leon, clinking mugs with Doug and Dylas. She was surprised that they looked rather amiable. Maybe it was the booze, but that could also go bad really quickly, depending on what they were talking about.

"Eyeing your beau?" Nancy asked knowingly. "Don't be embarrassed. I can never keep my eyes off of Jones, either."

"Honestly, Nancy, I'm just keeping tabs on him to make sure he doesn't start something," Frey laughed.

"Very wise," Lin Fa said, smiling softly. "Leon is like the older brother to everyone, loving and protective... but also, like older brothers tend to do, he can't resist picking on his siblings."

"Astute observation," Nancy commented, nodding. "I completely agree."

As if on cue, raised voices could suddenly be heard, even over the ambient music and chatter. Doug and Dylas were about an inch apart, staring each other down in some sort of standoff.

"Leon," Frey growled to herself as she noticed his expression. He had definitely been the instigator. He was trying to hide his amused smirk behind his drink, to no avail.

"Case in point," giggled Nancy, and the three of them laughed until there were tears in their eyes.

"I better go make sure they don't ruin the party. I'll see you ladies later," Frey said, and they touched their glasses together.

"Want a sip?" Leon offered as she approached, noticing her glass was newly empty. "Come on, just try it."

"For the last time, no; I don't trust any beverage that Bado had a hand in," she grimaced. "And let's just say your tastes are rather different from my own."

"Come off it, shorty," Dylas said, leaning further into Doug with a look of disdain on his face. "You're full of shit."

Her attention snapped back to the impending fight. "What did you do, Leo?"

"Don't look at me. I was trying to help," he shrugged, playing innocent. "All I did was give them a little advice. It's not my fault that it was ill-received."

"What kind of advice, exactly?" she cringed.

"Just a few choice words from _A Recipe for Happiness_ ," he answered nonchalantly.

She glowered at him. "You did not."

"What? They could obviously use relationship advice. I was just trying to help."

"Right, and I'm a real princess," she said, exasperated. "You're in trouble."

"Ooh, what's my punishment?" he asked, ears perking with interest as his eyes lit up.

"Leo, honestly," she faltered, hitting him in the chest. "Can't you behave for just 30 more minutes? Start the new year off right and turn over a new leaf."

"Sorry, Love, not a chance. I am who I am at this point," he winked. "And you like it, otherwise you wouldn't put up with me."

"I don't know where you got that idea, horse face," Doug was growling at Dylas. They were still at it.

"I'm going to get another drink," Frey sighed, shooting a warning glance at Leon's smirking face.

"Don't worry, I'll interfere if they get too rowdy," he said as she walked away.

With a new glass of champagne, Frey made her rounds and ended up sitting with Meg and the rest of the girls. They were a little tipsy, laughing raucously, and she couldn't help but join in. It felt great to let loose for once, and she was having so much fun that she lost track of time.

Thankfully Porco grabbed the microphone and reminded them all, because they would have missed the countdown otherwise. Everyone crowded into the center of the room and the excitement was palpable.

"Come on," Leon said, appearing next to her and extending his hand. "I want you to be the first thing I see when the clock strikes midnight."

She smiled, accepting his hand, and allowed him to lead her through the archway and into Arthur's office. They could still hear Porco, but they were alone, as everyone else had crowded around him for the final moments of 1612. The chef finished counting down and the restaurant erupted with cheers.

Leon cradled Frey's face in his hands reverently, stroking his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks, before lowering his head and gingerly brushing her lips with his own. The minimal contact was enough to make them both gasp at the sensation, but he made no move to deepen the kiss. Instead, he torturously repeated the motion.

He could feel Frey standing up on her tiptoes in a desperate attempt to kiss him more thoroughly, so he withdrew slowly. Her fingers weaved through his thick silken hair and came to rest on the back of his neck, trying to coax him nearer. She whimpered with frustration before giving up and opening her eyes.

"Leo," she said breathlessly, gazing up at him through her long lashes, displaying her rosy cheeks and parted lips.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked nonchalantly. He had dropped his hands from her face and was lightly stroking her back with his long, nimble fingers. "What does my Love want?"

"Leo!" she repeated, furrowing her eyebrows and scowling at him. She rapped his chest lightly with her knuckles. "Stop teasing me."

"Ah, there it is. You're irresistibly cute when you're mad at me," he drawled, delving his fingers into her teal hair. "So how, exactly, do you expect me to stop teasing you?" He held the back of her head firmly but gently as his free hand came to rest on her hip.

Frey didn't respond and threw her arms around his neck, tilting her face toward him expectantly and narrowing her eyes at his smug expression. When he only continued watching her, clearly amused, she gripped the front of his vest with both hands and yanked.

"Mm!" she squeaked against his lips as they suddenly molded against hers. His comforting scent--a unique blend she had finally determined to be made up of parchment paper, ink, sour drop, and sunshine--enveloped her.

She released his vest and encircled his neck with her arms again, pressing herself against him unabashedly. She could feel a suppressed chuckle vibrate in his chest, probably gloating over her reaction, and then he pulled back and his lips separated from hers with a 'pop.'

She gazed up at him, glassy-eyed, and he merely tickled her lips with his own again. Then he pressed them fully against hers for a brief second, only to completely revoke them once more. Finally, unable to restrain himself any longer, he angled his head to one side to kiss her more properly.

Frey moaned breathlessly into his mouth, knees threatening to buckle as his tongue mingled with hers. She clung to him, clawing at his back and yearning for more. It felt like he had lit a match and started a fire within her belly that was quickly spreading out of control.

Then his large hands gripped her shoulders and she mumbled a protest against his mouth, knowing that he was about to withdraw from her again. When he did, they were both panting softly, their eyes clouded with a passionate combination of love and lust.

"Happy New Year," he whispered, and then he bent down to capture her lips again.


	5. Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This is definitely the same story that Leo told me last week,_ she thought, her heartbeat quickening. She flipped the page over and discovered that there were some brief directions listed there, written in the Selphian language but not in Leo's handwriting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finally circles back to the very beginning of the first one, and everything will be present/future from now on. You might recognize a lot of in-game dialogue in this chapter. I felt like it's necessary to further the story since anyone reading this may not know or remember certain conversations, so... anyway, this was kind of a pain to write, but the following chapters (which I already have written and am editing) will have much more original content.

"I'll see you tomorrow when I'm done with work,” he said, removing himself from her arms gently but firmly. His demeanor had turned on a dime and frustration was evident in his voice.

"Leo--"

He didn't say another word as he turned around and left briskly through the back door of her room, taking the shortcut through her field. When she was positive he was out of earshot, she collapsed onto her bed with an exasperated groan.

They had been dating for over two seasons now, and every time she gained a few inches of headway with him, he panicked and took several steps backwards. It was obvious he wanted to express his feelings for her physically, as well, but something was stopping him.

Maybe he was trying to protect her reputation, but that didn't explain why his eyes would suddenly look so pained and almost... guilty? Why would he feel guilty for kissing her? Unless... there was someone else.

Her heart panged at the thought, although she honestly couldn't imagine that being a possibility. Who would it be? Forte? She actually snort-laughed into her comforter at that thought, knowing they would sooner push each other off a cliff than have any sort of romantic involvement.

_Although Doug and Dylas have a similar dynamic and they are obviously in denial, so maybe it isn't outside the realm of possibility,_ she thought as she changed for bed. But no, she knew with all her heart that Forte would never betray her, much less Leo. Something else was wrong and she couldn't put her finger on it, but she resolved to find out soon.

The next morning arrived too quickly. She had slept fitfully and as a result, she was still tired. She asked Vishnal for the largest mug of coffee he could locate, making sure to request that Clorica would be the one to actually brew the coffee.

Just a few minutes later, she was standing at the edge of her field and holding, officially, the biggest cup of coffee she had ever seen. She sipped it gratefully, delighting in the steaming beverage. Her brain was starting to perk up.

She began by uprooting the last of her spring crops, since summer had arrived in all its glory and they were wilting under the oppressive heat. She decided to use the extra space for pineapples since they faired the best in this weather, not to mention that they were fantastic sellers.

Sowing complete, she filled her watering can and set to work hydrating the field. Every time she picked up that particular tool, it reminded her of the first time Leo assisted her with farm work. And come to think of it, he hadn't joined her in quite some time. She remembered he had helped her with the first strawberry harvest of the year, and she had just dug those plants up this morning because they were out of season.

_He really is distancing himself. I'm not imagining it._ Her heart felt like it had taken up residence in her throat. _But he has been with Arthur even more lately. They're always working late._

She tried to get a grip on her conflicting emotions as she finished the last of the watering, collected eggs and milk, and put her tools away for the day. It was time for a bath and then maybe she would try and have a heart-to-heart with Leo.

"Frey, what are you doing back so early? I thought you two would be gone all afternoon," Lin Fa said as Frey entered the hotel, confusion evident in her voice.

"Huh?" Frey quirked a brow and assumed Lin Fa simply had something mixed up, which was apt to happen.

"I saw Leon leave about an hour ago and he was carrying two lunches. I just assumed one of them was for you," Lin Fa responded thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "He told Xiao Pai and I that he was going to Leon Karnak for the afternoon."

"I haven't seen him all day," Frey said quietly, more to herself than to Lin Fa. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and her mind was reeling.

"Hello, Frey!" Xiao Pai greeted cheerfully, entering the room with a stack of fresh towels. "Back so soon? We thought you and Leon went to have a picnic at Leon Karnak."

"Um... I have to go," Frey mumbled, stumbling out of the inn. She had barely crossed the threshold, feeling almost dizzy with confusion, when she collided with a small body.

"Ack! Frey, are you all right?" Kiel was steadying her, grasping her shoulders gently. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Kiel. I want paying attention to where I was going," Frey breathed, smiling as widely as she could manage.

"Were you just visiting Leon, by chance?"

"No, he's actually not here right now. I haven't seen him today."

"Oh. Well if you find him, can you please give this to him?" He held out a folded piece of paper. "I wanted him to read it."

"Where did this come from? I don't recognize a single character," Frey said, turning it carefully over in her hands. "Strange. There's writing that looks more recent on the other side."

"Forte and I found it outside of town and brought it to Arthur. He has the original, by the way. This one is just a replica," he explained. "Please tell Leon to come find me once he's done translating it. I can't stop wondering about what secrets it must hold."

"Okay, I'll deliver it to him."

"Oh, and can you hand this one to him, too? I think it has something to do with the first paper. It has similar characters but I haven't even shown it to Arthur yet."

"You haven't? Why not?"

"Well, because I want to know what it says as soon as possible!"

"O-okay..."

"So I'm counting on you! Get it to Leon as fast as you can, all right?" he said enthusiastically and turned to walk away. "Where in the world could he have gotten off to? I wonder if he got into an argument with Forte again."

"I guess I'm about to find out," Frey whispered, walking hastily to the airship, only to see none other than Kiel's sister. She was exiting Porcoline's place and she flashed a smile when she saw her.

"Hi, Forte!" Frey was striving to sound as cheerful as she did on any given day. Just for good measure, although she already knew where he'd gone, she decided to ask her about Leon as well. "Have you seen Leon around?"

"No, sorry, I haven't," the blonde knight responded. "Arthur just asked me the same question, so he's also looking for him. Is everything okay?"

"Err... I'm not sure." _Well, there went Kiel's argument with Forte theory,_ she thought. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Good luck," Forte said. "And by the way... I keep meaning to ask you this. What is it you find so attractive about that--I mean, what do you like about him?"

"Well… it's unexplainable," Frey answered with a slight shrug. "I love everything about him, but he also drives me crazy."

"Unexplainable. I see...," Forte said, but it obviously made no sense to her. Sometimes it didn't exactly make sense to Frey, either. "Love is... deep, isn't it?"

"Yes," Frey smiled, suddenly extremely anxious to get to Leon Karnak. "I'm going to go find him. I'll see you later."

* * *

When she exited the airship, her chest was so tight she could scarcely breathe. Her boots crunched on the rocky dirt path as she approached Leon Karnak, which towered over everything in its vicinity.

"Leo?" she called. Sure enough, he was standing in front of the main door. Two lunch bags sat against a stone pillar nearby.

"Love? What are you doing here?" he asked, looking truly surprised.

"Well… I wanted to talk with you and I heard you came here," she said softly, afraid she was intruding.

"Okay," he said simply. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Kiel was looking for you. He wanted me to give you this." She needed to say much more but she decided it was best to start with a safer topic. She handed over the letters and he accepted them carefully.

"Kiel? Did Arthur bring… ah, nevermind. I'll talk to Kiel later."

"Oh… okay, then," she said, starting to turn away.

"It looks like there's more on your mind. What is it?"

"Two lunches…?" She could barely get the words out.

"That's your concern? There's no one," he said with a lopsided smile. "I just… wanted to feel like there was."

"Oh." _Am I not someone?_ , she wanted to say. But instead, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Take a look at this." He turned around and pressed his palm against the tower door, which was covered in glyphs that were foreign to her.

"Wow… so many names. I never really stopped to examine it before," she marveled, walking to stand next to him.

"Look at the top one," he instructed. "They're ancient characters, barely even used during my time. I've mentioned this to you before, but my kingdom used the same language and writing as Selphia. But this language is from a different kingdom that's much, much older."

"What does it say?" she asked inquisitively.

"Leon… and it says Maria next to it."

"Maria…?" Frey repeated, the name unfamiliar to her. She knew he had never mentioned her before.

"She lived and died hundreds of years ago. We were friends from childhood, but she was like a sister to me. I used to take care of her as if I were her real brother."

Frey, stunned into silence, simply listened. Leon's voice was dripping with melancholy and his eyes were harboring so much anguish that it was almost palpable.

"She was such a crybaby, always clinging to me. We went everywhere together. We even both carved our names here, one fateful day. See, Maria was crying. She wouldn't stop and I didn't know what to do.

So I told her… 'I'll do anything you ask, as long as you just stop crying.' Then she replied, 'Can I marry you?' Still a kid, I agreed without much thought. We carved our names as proof of the promise, in the language we had just learned. It was like a secret code that only the two of us knew."

Still speechless, Frey patiently waited for him to continue. _So this is why… of course he lost more than just his old life; he lost everyone he loved when he became a Guardian. And he's been harboring that pain completely on his own._

"Pretty cliched tale, huh? I'm sure you've heard stories like it a thousand times before. I soon forgot about the promise, regarding it as, well… just another playdate. But she never cried after that. Not when I teased her, and not even when she got injured.

In fact… she never even cried on the day I decided to become a Guardian. Everyone came to see me off. She stood all by herself, behind my family and friends. She just quietly looked at me… with eyes fit to burst into tears at any moment. And that's when I realized… that sweet girl, whom I adored, believed my promise. I'm such a… such a hopeless fool."

"Leo…"

"That's why I decided I'd never get married. I can't trample on her feelings any more than I already have," he continued. "Obviously, I know this won't change anything… but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't honor my word. I'm a weak person. I'm sorry."

"Leo," she interjected again, resisting the urge to embrace him. "I already thought you were the strongest person I know, even before you shared this story. Now that I know what you've been dealing with, I'm not sure how you've braved every day with a smile on your face. You're anything but weak."

"But I am, Frey," he insisted. "I was the one who took away her tears… I was the one who buried Maria under her repressed despair. It's all my fault. I'll never forget the look on her face that day… I wasn't planning on telling anyone about her, ever. I thought I should keep the promise within me and live with the burden. But I've realized, now, that you needed to know. It wasn't fair to keep it from you."

"You have a past, a side of you I know nothing about." Frey spoke finally, her voice laced with pent up emotion. "The fact that it pains my heart so… is proof positive of just how much I love you. That's something your story just now helped me realize."

"You mean that?"

"Of course. I love you, Leo. I love you with all my heart and soul. Love comes in many different sizes. It can be painful and heart-wrenching just as it can be fun. But none of that matters because love is love, and I love you. Plain and simple."

"I see… you make a powerful case."

"I know I do."

"I swear, it's always such a joy spending time with you. You've made me realize so many things about the world." He was smiling, now, much to her relief.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, like the fact that women these days are far more aggressive than they used to be. And that there's no mood where saying embarrassing things becomes less embarrassing."

"Oh, Leo. Come on!" She was secretly happy his mood had lifted enough to tease her, although she suspected that sometimes his playful attitude was a facade to help him cope.

"But especially…," he continued more seriously, his cerulean eyes boring into hers, "how hard it is that I can't get any closer to you."

"Leo…," Frey said despondently. Just like that, he was unreachable again.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while longer and talk to her. There are hundreds of years' worth of things to catch up on."

"Okay. I'll see you later, then," she said, trying to keep her voice light.

"All right. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

She walked down the lengthy path back to the airship, and he watched her disappear around the bend before turning back to the tower.

"Love me with all your heart and soul, huh? I want to get closer and hold you in my arms without reservation… but won't that mean trampling all over Maria's feelings even more than I already have? Would she ever be able to forgive me for that?"

He ran his hands through his hair roughly with frustration, then leaned against the tower and held his face in his hands. The wind kicked up and scattered sand over his arms, stinging his skin, but he barely felt it.

"My heart is torn. I'm in agony… because I love her so much."

* * *

They only saw each other here and there for a few days, since summer was an extremely busy time for her, and he seemed to be keeping to himself. When she finally caught him in his room one afternoon after her bath, he barely even glanced in her direction. He was busy shelving a couple of impressively large tomes with his back facing her.

"Ah, it's you," he said, sounding much more lackluster than she was accustomed to. "Sorry, now really isn't a good time. Arthur gave me a new document to translate and he needs it finished right away."

She unintentionally held her breath, noticing that his desk was suspiciously devoid of any paperwork. He was so aloof and exuded so much indifference at that moment that it was suffocating.

"Oh... okay. I guess I'll see you later, then," she said lamely, stepping into the hallway. Tears were already threatening and she knew she had to get out of there fast, though she kept hoping Leon was going to come after her and apologize at any second. He didn't.

She wandered down the street aimlessly, despondent, and soon found herself standing in front of Arthur's office. Maybe he knew something she didn't and could help shed some light on the situation.

"Good to see you, Frey." The blonde prince greeted her cheerfully the moment she walked in, which made what had just happened with Leo hurt even more.

"Hi, Arthur," she responded quietly, barely recognizing her own voice.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but… is everything all right between you and Leon?" he said gently, walking around his desk to stand next to her.

"Well… I'm not sure," she sighed. "It's complicated. He's been distant lately, which isn't like him at all, and he refused to talk to me just now. He said he had an urgent job to complete for you."

"Frey…," he began, his eyes widening slightly. His expression looked pained. "I truly hate to tell you this, but that isn't true. He actually told me he needed a break from translating and I haven't assigned him anything all week."

"What?" she gasped, searching his bespectacled face. "Why would he…?"

"If I may," he said sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I noticed that Leon started acting strangely after Kiel and I asked him to translate some newly discovered ancient texts. I expect that he learned something about his past that he's struggling with."

"That would make sense," she nodded, inhaling deeply. Arthur's office always smelled calming, like freshly brewed tea and old parchment. "He started to open up about his past last week, but he's barely spoken to me since."

"It must be overwhelming for him, still, even though he's lived here for over a year now. I imagine that being essentially frozen for hundreds of years, leaving everyone you loved behind, is something you never recover from entirely." Arthur paused, looking thoughtful. "That said, he acclimated remarkably well in a short time. I'm sure much of that is thanks to you, Frey."

"Thank you so much for sharing your perspective, Arthur," she said gratefully. "I won't give up on him."

"Glad to hear it," he smiled, resuming his position behind his desk. "If you need anything at all, you know where to find me."

She left Arthur's office, feeling marginally better, and realized it would probably be a good idea to talk to Kiel. She knew he wouldn't hold any information back, whether on purpose or not, so hopefully she could glean something helpful.

She found Kiel perched on the bench nearest to the clinic, appearing to be deeply engrossed in a leather bound book. The nearby stream reflected the sun into her eyes and she shaded them with her gloved hand as she approached him.

"Hi, sorry to bother you."

"Oh, good morning, Frey!" he responded cheerfully. "No worries. What's up?"

"It's already late afternoon, Kiel," she tittered, dropping onto the bench next to him.

"Wow, I guess I've been reading much longer than I thought," he said, glancing at his watch with raised eyebrows. "That always happens when I get a new book."

"You and Leo are very similar that way," she giggled, ignoring the sharp pain in her heart when she thought of him.

"Speaking of Leon…," he began, and Frey subconsciously leaned in. "He hasn't been himself lately. He seems… sad."

"I know," Frey nodded, frowning. She was careful not to mention Maria, assuming Leo wanted her to remain between them. "He's struggling with something from his past. He opened up to me about it last week and I thought he was working through it, but now he's completely shut me out."

"I'm sorry, but I think this may be my fault." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I was so excited about those ancient texts I found, the ones I asked you to give to him, so I kept bugging him about the translation. He gave them back to me yesterday, unfinished."

"Huh? Why?"

"He said he couldn't read them anymore, and if even Leon can't read them, who can?"

"Um, Kiel… do you still have them?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep! Do you want to see?"

"Please."

In Kiel's room, he offered her his chair and handed over the documents. She instantly recognized Leo's precise handwriting above each line of the original text.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl," Frey read quietly. "The girl was always crying, and the boy would always console her. One day the boy tells the girl, 'If you stop being a crybaby, I'll listen to your wish.' The girl replied, saying, 'Okay. When we grow up, then, can we get married?' And the boy nodded. That day, the two carved their names together in an old language they'd just learned. It was like a secret code to remember their promise."

_This is definitely the same story that Leo told me last week,_ she thought, her heartbeat quickening. She flipped the page over and discovered that there were some brief directions listed there, written in the Selphian language but not in Leo's handwriting. She unfolded the second page, which had not been translated, and there was Selphian script in the margin with more directions. The handwriting matched what was on the back of the other paper. Next to that, in Leon's handwriting, he had noted that he couldn't read it anymore.

"Kiel, he didn't mean that he's incapable of translating these… he meant he couldn't go through with reading them anymore," Frey said sadly. "And I think I know why. I'm going to go talk to him. Thank you for your help."

Frey's legs were shaky but determined as she walked to the hotel for the second time that day. She hoped he would be less cold and more receptive this time.

When she knocked on his door and he didn't answer for several agonizing moments, she thought he wasn't going to answer at all. But finally, she heard movement on the other side of the door and he hesitantly opened it.

"Yes?" he asked tersely, and she immediately noticed how red his eyes were. He likely hadn't slept the night before. His long hair was uncharacteristically disheveled.

"Leo," she said gently, afraid of spooking him. She had the overwhelming urge to hug him but, for the first time, she felt like he would reject her. It hurt to acknowledge.

Wordlessly, he turned around and retreated to his bed, sinking down onto the edge listlessly. He held his head in his hands, sighing in such a distressed manner that she became even more concerned.

"About the translation…," she began, and he visibly tensed. "I'm sure it must be hard to talk about, and I'm sorry. Did Maria--"

His head snapped up, then, and he finally met her eyes bitterly. "You read it, too?"

"Yeah," she admitted cautiously, her gaze sorrowful.

He was quiet for too long, staring at the floor with a blank expression. Frey wrung her hands together anxiously. When he finally raised his head again, he looked more despondent than she had ever seen him.

"Well, you're pretty perceptive. It was probably written by Maria. Only the two of us knew about our promise. The second page is a followup to the first, so if I were to read it…" He trailed off miserably, standing and pacing restlessly. "If I were to read it, I might find out what happened to her after I became a Guardian. The moment that that idea entered my mind, it frightened me terribly. I can't stop thinking about it."

"But, Leo--"

"Just think about it," he interjected, continuing to pace. "That promise could have messed up her whole life and changed all her future plans. I don't know if I could live with myself, were that to be the case… I can hardly live with myself as it is."

Frey desperately tried to think of something, anything, that would comfort him. But what could she possibly say? ‘Don't worry, she was probably fine, I'm sure she lived a great life?’ No. She could merely listen to him grow more distressed as he continued.

"I can't get her face out of my head, the expression she had on the day I left. Just the idea that she may have lived in such agony… it makes my body shiver. If she died after a miserable existence, thanks to me, then... how can I possibly be permitted to live a happy life without her?"

He stopped pacing abruptly and faced her, grief etched across his face. His gaze met hers reluctantly and he struggled to maintain eye contact, which was distressing for Frey. He was so different from the man he was just a couple of weeks ago, like he had been transformed by his guilt and heartache.

"That's why… I've decided to repress my feelings for you." His words rang in her ears and she felt disoriented, too dazed to form a coherent response. Tears pricked her eyes.

"But… when I'm with you, it's so hard… I want to touch you, hold you close, kiss you," he admitted with a shuddering sigh. "I can't be with you and keep my promise to Maria at the same time. It's like there are two sides of me, at war with each other. A battle raging in my psyche. There's no end in sight or solace to be found."

She got her hopes up momentarily, only to have them dashed again, and she felt queasy. Her sorrowful gaze plummeted to the floor.

"I know I shouldn't run away, but… I need some time," he rasped. She glanced up and the cerulean eyes she adored so much finally bored straight into hers. "So… I'm sorry, but will you leave me alone with my thoughts?"

It felt like her heart fell through the floor as those words left his mouth, but she forced a barely perceptible nod and complied. As much agony as she was experiencing, she imagined it must be doubly so for him. That thought made her feel even worse.

It was dusk when she left the hotel. She went home, flopped into bed, and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you, selfish? The young man who committed his entire existence, as far as he knew, to serve as a Guardian? To leave everyone and everything you loved behind, for the good of your town and the world? You were literally a willing human sacrifice, Leon. You can't get any more altruistic than that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter. Now I've got them where I want them, and now I'm gonna eat them! Er, or something like that.

The following morning, she wasn't sure how she managed to drag herself out of bed, much less complete all of her farm duties. Thankfully nothing was ready for harvest that day because it was dark and pouring rain in sheets, reflecting the storm she felt raging inside.

Steeling herself, she decided she had to go see him again. She couldn't give up on him so easily, and she especially couldn't stand knowing he was shouldering such a massive burden all on his own.

When she walked into the hotel, drenched from the onslaught of rain, Xiao Pai appeared to have been waiting for her. The slight girl was standing near the center of the lobby and immediately hurried over, handing her a towel.

"Frey," she said, concern lacing her voice. "Lately, Leon has been very upset. Mama and I are both worried. Did something happen?"

"Yes," Frey confided, frowning, and gratefully accepting the towel. "But I haven't been able to do anything about it."

"Well, sometimes people have to solve things on their own. You can't always solve things for them."

"True…,” Frey acquiesced, drying her hair.

"But," Xiao Pai continued, "there are also times when people shouldn't be alone. Look at me, for instance. Being so short, I can't reach things up high, and my memory is terrible so I have trouble memorizing orders. There is so much I'm unable to do by myself!"

"Um… Xiao Pai?" Frey said gently, hoping to snap her out of it.

"Oh, sorry… I got a little carried away. But anyhow! Sometimes things seem hopeless, but when I start feeling that way, I just remember how many people are in the world. There are so many people so we can all help each other."

"I wonder if I can be of help in this case," Frey responded quietly.

"I don't know the answer, but I think you should do what you can. That's what I do! And if it doesn't work out, at least you know in your heart that you tried your best."

"That's very wise, Xiao Pai. I appreciate the advice. I'm going to go see Leon now."

"Good luck," the shorter girl said sincerely.

Upstairs, Leon's door was shut again. The days when it was always open, welcoming visitors, seemed so far in the past now. A lump formed in her throat as she knocked softly on the barrier between them.

After a moment, he cracked the door open just enough to talk to her. She could only see one side of his face and she noticed his hair was damp, so either he had just taken a bath or he got caught in the rain, too.

"Sorry. Will you please leave me alone?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

She took a deep, steadying breath and exhaled slowly. "No."

"What?" He looked stunned, like it hadn't crossed his mind that she might respond that way.

"No," she repeated, pushing the door, and he took a couple of steps back, eyes wide. "How could I, when you have that look on your face? When I know that someone I love is suffering, how can I just wait and do nothing about it?"

"Frey…" he spoke softly, having dropped the 'Love' endearment when he started isolating himself. His eyes were brimming with anguish.

"Leon. I can't be Maria. I don't even know what she was like, for one. But if she loved you the same way I do, she probably thought the same things I'm thinking now," she said wholeheartedly.

"Such as…?" He was eyeing her curiously now, and his face seemed a bit brighter. 

Encouraged, she continued earnestly. "That she wanted to do something for you. She wanted to mull things over and get confused right alongside you. We'll never be the same person or do the same things, but I want to help you in my own way."

He regarded her thoughtfully without comment, and she began to worry she had misread the situation or said more than she should have. She could feel her heart struggling against her ribcage.

"Um… am I butting in too much?" she asked anxiously, when he still didn't respond.

"Yeah. You are," he answered sternly, his face unchanged.

She froze, eyes downcast.

"But I like it. It gives me strength," he added, and one side of his mouth twitched upwards. It felt like she hadn't seen that smile for an eternity. She had missed it so much. "Later on, let's go back to the tower together. And this time, you're going to make me spill the beans and share all my feelings with you. I promise."

"Does that mean…? Okay." Her head was spinning and she wanted to ask so many questions but she decided to let him lead, now.

"Good," he said simply, slowly extending his hand to her. She grasped his hand gratefully, trying not to grin like an idiot that her Leo was gradually returning to her. "Let's go see Kiel first."

* * *

"What's up, you two?" Kiel asked when they arrived, obviously surprised to see them together again, and hand-in-hand.

"I haven't finished translating yet, have I?" Leon said as they followed Kiel into his room.

"But… I thought you said you can't--" Kiel began, brows furrowed.

"That was then." Leon gave the blonde a solid thump on the back with his palm. "This is now."

"O-okay," Kiel stuttered, smiling warmly even as he nearly lost his footing. "I don't really know what's going on, but I'm sure Frey has something to do with it."

"You could say that," Leon said noncommittally.

"Hmm? You're both blushing," Kiel noted curiously.

"Anyway, will you give me the second sheet of paper?" Leon asked breezily, changing the subject.

"Sure, here you go."

"Ever since that promise was made, the girl had stopped crying," Leon began to read. "She never shed another tear. One day, after the two had grown up, he decided to go on a journey to save the town in a time of crisis. Both of them knew it would be a long, long journey. So long that they would never meet again.

On the day of departure, she went to see him off. While everyone else was in tears for the long farewell, she willed herself not to cry. She'd gone to great lengths to keep her promise… believing that, one day, he'd return."

"So this is connected to the first one?" Kiel asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I think this used to be a book. It was taken apart page by page and buried," Leon said.

"What for?"

"I'm not really sure, but I know this isn't the whole story. The rest must still be out there somewhere."

"Well, the notes on the backs of the pages are like treasure maps. That's how I found the second page. It was exactly where the first page said it would be!"

"So… 'south of the mansion, beyond the change to autumn, in the middle of a square.'"

"I think I know approximately where that is," Frey said excitedly. "Let's go see what we can find."

"Sounds good. Thanks for your help, Kiel."

"You're welcome! Just promise you'll tell me what you find, as soon as you can."

"All right, I promise."

"Yes! Good luck out there."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Frey asked as they exited the airship and stepped onto the Autumn Road. Red, yellow, and brown leaves skittered across the winding path that lay before them. The breeze felt refreshing, especially compared to the dry heat they were currently enduring in Selphia.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he responded softly. "Thank you for being here with me."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

It didn't take long to find the designated spot. They walked south of Obsidian Mansion, around a bend, and through a line of trees. There were only a few furpies to dispatch along the way. When they reached a clearing, there were four stumps just the right distance apart that, if you drew a line between them, it would create a square.

"This must be it," Leon said, and Frey nodded in agreement. "Let's start digging right in the center and see what we find."

With both of them digging using the small shovels they had brought along, they soon heard a 'thud' and glanced up at each other apprehensively. 

"It's a box," Frey announced, lifting it from the hole and brushing dirt off of it.

Leon pried open the lid slowly, wary of what would be revealed. Sure enough, there was only a single sheet of weathered paper inside.

"Pretty smart, placing the papers in sturdy chests like this. It's amazing how well they held up all this time," Frey noted.

"Even after he left, she never cried," Leon started reading. "Both of her parents passed away, but she still kept her promise. Every time something sad happened, she visited the tower where the exchange took place. Her neighbors didn't know about the promise. They saw her as coldhearted and mean. And before she knew it, she was all by herself."

Frey watched his face change as he read. His expression started out neutral and soon became sad, then angry. When he finished, he squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled slowly.

"All alone, huh?" he said quietly. "There's another memo on the other side of it. 'Near the spring lake. The dead end along the west edge. In the center of a star.'"

"Okay, I can get us there, too. When you're ready," she said gently.

"Have I mentioned, before, that Maria and I used to go everywhere together?" he asked, and continued when Frey nodded. "She buried all the pages in different directions, in places we'd gone together. It's been bothering me all this time. Why would she do that? What was she trying to accomplish? But now I think I understand. This reminds me of those days, when I used to drag her all over creation. I wonder how she felt as she was burying these… let's find the rest."

Frey looked at her map and tapped on Idra Cave. "I think it's just west of here. It's near Spring Lake, and when you go west, there's a dead end nearby."

"Sounds right. Lead the way."

This time, they had to deal with several onion ghosts, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Although they hadn't fought together since early spring, they fell right back into their comfortable routine. They were experts at isolating multiple enemies, taking the heat off of each other when needed. They found themselves smiling at each other as they made quick work of the ghosts, barely breaking a sweat.

"I'm rusty," Leon commented wryly, rolling his shoulders and putting away his spear. "I forgot how good that feels."

"I miss having you with me when I fight. I receive a lot of requests to dispatch various monsters. You should come with me if you--well, we can talk about that later." She turned away as she blushed, getting ahead of herself. Depending on the contents of the last letter, he might revert back to isolating himself from her again.

He didn't comment, and she tried not to let it bother her. He had a lot on his mind right now, so much that he probably couldn't think straight. She admired him for being strong enough to go through with this, knowing it might completely alter his perspective.

They soon happened across five stumps that could be the five points of a star, and Frey's pulse started hammering in her ears. This could make our break their future together. She simultaneously wanted to dig faster and slower.

"Leon, what's this?" she asked curiously, holding up a dull coin.

"Ah… it's strange to see one of these again," he breathed, taking it from her to examine it. "It's an old coin from my time."

"We must be close, then," she said, deciding to dig faster to get this over with. The anticipation was too much even for her, so she couldn't imagine how he was feeling.

"Here it is," he said with a touch of dread in his voice. "So inside this… I'll finally know."

"There," Frey said, prying the box open with bated breath.

"Frey, can you pick it up? My hands are shaking too badly." He sounded tormented.

She lifted it up and handed it to him carefully, giving him a reassuring look as she did so. She hoped he understood that she was really, truly here for him, no matter what the contents of the letter turned out to be.

"One day, a man started talking to her," he began, his voice quivering slightly. "Soon, they became good friends. He asked her, one day, 'what will make you happy?' Her answer was to have 'him' come back. 'Just having him come back is all it would take?' She nodded. 'He should marry me,' she said. 'How would marriage make you happy?' he asked. 'We can walk down the same road. We can grow old together," she replied.

Hearing that, the man showed her a mirror. In the mirror, she saw an old woman looking back at her. It had been decades since he left the town. She then realized that they could never walk down the same road again. After several days, she went to the tower one more time. Their names were still there, but nothing was left around them. Not her parents, her friends, nor even him. He was just a name now. Everything she'd had back then was all gone. He would never come back.

Of course, she knew this all along. She even knew that he'd only seen her as something like a sister. But she couldn't give up. A line of tears ran down her face. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to. 'I couldn't keep our promise,' she muttered. She then disappeared. Wishing that, one day, 'he' would also disappear."

Frey hadn't realized she was holding her hand over her mouth in shock until he looked at her. His neutral mask had returned, at least for now, but she knew he must be devastated underneath.

"There's nothing on the other side," he said, flipping the page over. "The story ends here."

"Leon…," she began, feeling hopeless.

He laughed bitterly, a laugh ripe with self loathing, and let the letter fall to his side. "What a miserable ending. She wants me to disappear. But I'm not surprised. In fact, it's only natural. She waited for me, believing in a promise that I was unable to keep, and this is the end result… damn it all…"

Frey sat across from him in the dirt helplessly, painfully aware that nothing she said or did could possibly make any difference. His worst fear had just come true, and the words he had spoken earlier haunted her. _If she died after a miserable existence, thanks to me, then... how can I possibly be permitted to live a happy life without her?_

"You think she was a cold person?" he asked no one, climbing angrily to his feet. "What do you know? Don't make me laugh!"

"Leon…," Frey whispered pitifully.

"It's not that she wasn't sad… it's not that she didn't want to cry… she just couldn't! I bound her heart with a promise I never dreamed she'd take seriously until it was too late. I took away her tears. And she wasn't the one who broke that promise. She kept it, to the bitter end, against all odds. It was I. I was the one who didn't take it seriously. I was the one who went back on my word. And yet…"

"Leon!" she called, trying to save him from himself.

"Don't you get it?! Don't you see?! Why didn't anyone protect her?! Why didn't anyone understand her?! Why…? Why couldn't I stay with her… I wanted her to smile. Always. That's all I ever wanted, yet… what could I have done? So what now?! What do I do?!"

She reached out and placed what she hoped was a comforting hand on his arm, biting her tongue to remind herself not to tell him that everything would be okay. For the first time, she truly wasn't sure it would be.

"Sorry… I lost control there for a moment," he said, brushing his tears away and looking exhausted. "Let's go, Frey. We need to translate the book and bring it to Kiel."

"It doesn't have to be--" Frey started.

"It has to be now!" he shouted, making her jump. He realized it because he looked ashamed and lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. I promised I'd let him know about anything I found, as soon as I found it. I don't ever want to go back on my word again. Not ever!"

Before they parted and he went to deliver the finished translation to Kiel, he told her not to worry. That he'd be all right. She was scared… because she didn't believe him.

* * *

The next day, she went to see Kiel immediately after her morning chores were completed. She wanted to ask if Leon had delivered the translation, but mostly, she just needed to be with someone other than herself.

"I read the story as soon as he dropped it off," Kiel said. "It's really sad."

"It is," Frey nodded sadly, feeling completely downtrodden.

"Something's bugging me about it, though. There are different symbols at the bottom of each page. They must mean something,” he mused.

"Hmm, you're right. I didn't really pay attention to them yesterday; I just focused on what the letters said. Let me know if you figure it out."

"I'll come find you both if I think of anything."

Next, it was bath time, and her heart was stuck in her throat. She wasn't really sure what her next move should be, and the prospect of him ignoring her again terrified her. She wanted him to be okay so badly, but there was no possible way he could be after yesterday, was there?

While Frey was bathing, Xiao Pai entered the bath house with an armful of various oils, barely managing to keep them all upright. Today she looked decidedly more concerned, Frey noted, and she steadied herself for possible bad news.

"Frey," the shorter girl said, wringing her hands together and standing near the edge of the bath. She had managed to put the oils away in an overhead cabinet, all by herself. "Did something happen between you and Leon again? He's acting strangely."

"Strangely? How exactly?" Frey asked, lathering her arms with soap.

"Well," she sighed. "If I had to describe it in one word, he's creepy."

"Creepy?!" She accidentally dropped her sponge into the water.

"He was being extremely kind, but spooky quiet. Not his usual self where he goes into big brother mode and teases everyone for no reason."

"Actually, I think there is a reason he teases everyone…," Frey mumbled.

"Oh, really?"

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, mama and I are very worried. As we see it, both you and Leon seem upset, like you'll disappear into the air at any time."

"Xiao Pai… what if I try everything and it still doesn't work out? How do I handle it?"

"Like I said yesterday, it's the trying that really matters. If you do everything you can and it doesn't work out, you still know you tried your best. And if it does work out, you know all that trying was worth it because you won! That's all you can do, is try…"

"Okay… I'll do my best," Frey said resolutely, clenching her fists above the water.

"I don't know what your wish may be, but as long as there's the iron will to try, there's a future. What will you do? Can you give up? Will you give up?"

"No, I won't give up!" Frey announced, standing and wrapping a towel around herself hastily.

"Okay," Xiao Pai said, smiling at her proudly. "Then go, and good luck. Believe in yourself and try to solve it your own way."

"I will, thank you!"

* * *

On her way to her favorite spot, where she was sure he was--because that had become his favorite spot, as well--she thought about how she could realistically help him. What kept repeating in her head was, _just stay by his side._ So that's what she had resolved to do.

When she approached the lake shore, he was standing there and overlooking the peaceful water. Everything was calm and quiet, besides the occasional sound of a bird chirping or a fish breaching the water. The idyllic scene heavily contrasted the way they were both feeling.

"Oh, Frey," he said when he saw her approach. "Is something wrong?"

"Leon…," she started, and then words failed her. All she could think about was the countless happy memories they had here. Sitting on the bench and having long chats, roughhousing in the lake, having picnics in the shade… what if he never smiled at her like that again, here, like he used to?

"Did we… have plans that I forgot? Did I promise to do something with you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, nothing like that," she said softly, shaking her head. "It's about Maria's book--"

"Let's not talk about it anymore," he interjected crossly. His eyes were fiery with pent up emotion.

"But--"

"Just forget it!" he shouted, stalking down the shoreline a few feet. She saw him take a visibly deep breath and immediately turn back toward her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just… _please,_ forget about this whole thing. Let's not talk about her anymore. I'll live with the burden… that's all."

She stared at him helplessly for a long moment, then did what only she could do. She lunged forward and hugged him fiercely, trying to physically convey how much she loved him and how much she wanted to remain by his side. After he recovered from the surprise, he placed his arms around her, as well, although much more loosely than she was accustomed to.

"I don't know what you should do, or what I can do to help, if anything," she said intently, pulling back just enough to gaze at his sorrowful expression. "So I'm just doing what my heart tells me to do, which is to hold you and look into your eyes. To be here for you."

"Why?" he asked dejectedly, lowering his head, his expression downcast. "I'm not worthy of you. Though I wasn't fully aware of what Maria had to endure when you and I first started dating, I still pursued a relationship with you, knowing that it could never go the distance because of my promise. Not only am I weak, but I'm selfish. Gods, what was I thinking?"

Frey opened her mouth to reply but Leon stopped her with a stern shake of his head, willing her to hear him out.

"I knew from the very beginning that there was no way I could resist falling in love with you--I mean, just look at you. And you're bright, you're courageous, you're strong, you're funny, you put me in my place when I need it. You've been my rock ever since I woke up in this era. To think that I could just simply date you and go on that way for the foreseeable future, stringing you along until you, too, wasted your future on me... what a selfish, miserable person I am. I'm so sorry."

"Leon," Frey pleaded, grasping his broad shoulders and forcing him to meet her eyes. "Please don't be so hard on yourself. You're only human. How were you to know Maria would take your childhood promise seriously enough to wait her whole life for you? How were you to know whether or not you would ever wake up and even have the chance to live _your_ life at all?"

Leon opened his mouth to speak, but this time she silenced him with a shake of her head, placing a slender finger to his lips.

"And you, selfish? The young man who committed his entire existence, as far as he knew, to serve as a Guardian? To leave everyone and everything you loved behind, for the good of your town and the world? You were literally a willing human sacrifice, Leon. You can't get any more altruistic than that."

Leon just stared at her, lips parted in awe, his brows furrowed and a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"And as for your relationship with me… like I told you long ago, the first time we sat beneath that tree together, I just want to be with you like we are now. And when I made that wish on Christmas, I meant it with all my heart. I just want to be by your side, forever, whatever that entails."

For the first time in Leon's life, he was really, truly speechless.

"If Maria loved you, and I'm sure she did… well, who wouldn't want the person they love to be happy? Sure, she might resent you for being happy without her, but she'd still want you to be happy, either way. It's kind of a contradiction, I guess. When you love someone, you wish for their happiness, no matter how much it may hurt you.

So, don't forget about her. Keep her in your memory, always. She's someone who also loved you with all her heart and soul. I would never ask you to forget that. It wouldn't be fair to either of you."

"Are you really okay with that? You can honestly say you still love me after all I've put you through lately?" he asked, eyes clearly expressing his inner turmoil.

"Yes," she said without hesitation, smiling brightly at him.

"But still, I--"

"Frey! Leon!" Kiel's jubilant voice interrupted them as he came tearing down the path from town. "I solved the mystery of the book!"

"What mystery?" Frey asked. "The symbols you mentioned before?"

"Yes, here in the bottom right corner of each page," he explained excitedly. "I finally figured out what they mean!"

"What do they mean?" Leon asked curiously.

"Look," Kiel continued, holding up the pages. "The shapes each have a sequential number of points… two, three, four, and five. Each page was found buried in the middle of two, three, four, or five sets of stumps."

"But what does that signify?" Leon asked impatiently. 

"Well…" Kiel was clearly enjoying being able to teach Leon something for once.

"Out with it!" Leon growled.

"I'm getting there. But first, a question, Frey! What's written in a book, besides the text itself?"

"Are you talking about page numbers?" she guessed.

"Yep! I think these are page numbers. The number of stumps matches the numbers written on each page."

"So what we thought was page one, is actually page two?" Frey questioned. 

"That's right! The story hasn't yet ended, or should I say, it hasn't yet begun," Kiel said cheerfully. "I should tell Arthur about this, too! He wanted to know if there were any updates. See you guys later!"

"Leon," Frey breathed hopefully as Kiel disappeared from her sight. "Maybe…?"

"Maria's story isn't over, but we're only missing the first page, so… it won't change the conclusion." He walked closer to the shore of the lake, deep in thought, and the water lapped gently at his sandaled feet. "Say that I found the remaining page. Do you think she'd be saved?"

"I don't know… but if I were Maria, I'd want to be remembered by the ones I loved," she said honestly. 

"I see," he said pensively, before offering her a small smile. "Let's go. I actually think I know where the first page is buried. If we follow the logic of the other pages, page one should be buried near a single marker. The place where all of this began, under a single tower stretching up to the sky."

"Leon Karnak," she murmured softly. "Of course."

"Let's go there… to find the traces of a promise I could never keep, but also to keep the promise I made with you. Will you come with me?"

"I will."

* * *

At the tower, the sky was overcast but fortunately not threatening rain. It was late afternoon and the breeze was much cooler here, perpetually the season of fall.

"I think it must be right here, in the ground closest to where we carved our names," he said as he started digging. 

"Okay, I'll help," she said, crouching down beside him.

Several minutes later, Leon's shovel scraped something solid, and his face paled. "I found it. Damn. My hand is shaking so badly again."

"Would you like me to get it?" she asked gently. 

"No, it's fine. I need to finish this with my own two hands," he said solemnly. 

Frey nodded and watched as he gingerly lifted the box, forcing the sturdy lid open to reveal the expected contents. He took a steadying breath and started to read.

"Dear 'You,' who sleeps in the tower… 'She' who broke her promise with you has disappeared, for she found herself a caring husband and a new name, and was reborn as 'Me.'"

Leon's voice quivered and his eyebrows furrowed with confusion as he continued to read. His hands were shaking so much that he had to readjust his grip on the page. Frey watched him fretfully, involuntarily holding her breath.

"That's why I'd like to put an end to this drama between 'You' and 'She,' by dedicating this story to you. So that, when you wake up, you'll know everything that happened. And then, sweet man, you won't have to be bound by our silly promise anymore. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep it, in the end. Goodbye.

P.S. I've decided to publish a book, on a friend's recommendation. The book's title is _A Recipe for Happiness._ One day, I hope you'll find it. Or rather, I know you will. I'll be writing it in the old tongue, the language we learned together. I hope you'll enjoy reading it that much more, as a result. To you, after decades, centuries, and millennia, I send my wish upon a star."

" _A Recipe for Happiness,_ " Frey gasped in disbelief. "That's the book you've been quoting to everyone in town since winter."

"Indeed it is," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "And you can tell, just by reading it, that the author was filled with joy."

"So this means--" Frey started hopefully, her voice tight with emotion.

"Maria broke our promise and found someone else," he finished for her, smiling through the tears that were pooling in his azure eyes. "She was… happy."

"Leon…" Frey choked back a sob, swiping away the tears that were now trickling down her face.

"Wishing upon a star… those symbols were actually part of a charm," he said gratefully. "A charm to send a wish into the heavens. The letter starts with a dot and turns into a star, point by point.

I remember all about it now. It's a charm to make your wish come true. These texts, these symbols, everything… even this story and the roads I've traveled to find it all… she prepared it all for me. A way for both of us to find happiness, hundreds of years apart."

"Wow…" Frey was crying openly now, moved by what was unfolding in front of her. "Maria really loved you and must have thought very highly of you, to go to all of this effort. What an amazing person she must have been."

He exhaled slowly, cleansingly, running his hands through his hair and rubbing the tears from his face. He gazed at Frey with new eyes, finally devoid of the despair that had plagued him for weeks. His hands found hers.

"I promise, Maria," he whispered, regarding her name carved into the tower. Then he turned his head and looked down at Frey again. "I promise I'll be happy. And I promise I'll always protect you, Love."

"Leo…," she managed to say, and then she leapt into his arms and hugged him for all she was worth. He returned her embrace almost desperately, cradling her against his chest and stroking his hands through her hair. He kissed the top of her head.

"Wait," he said abruptly, gently guiding her backwards and holding her at arm's length. "Now that I can finally face you, let me just say… I feel like I'm really with you now. Really, truly with you, in mind, body, and soul. Thank you for helping me figure all this out… and thank you for not giving up on me."

"You're welcome… so you mean we can start anew? The two of us together?" she asked hopefully. 

"I'd like that," he said with a grateful smile. He stroked her soft cheek with the back of his hand and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. His fingers gently brushed away the remnants of her tears. "And I never want to break any promises to you ever again. But sadly, I still can't be together with you as I am now."

"What?" she asked as her eyes snapped open and focused on his face. His expression no longer held any traces of melancholy, just cunning.

"That's why…," he drawled, taking her hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles, "we should get married."

"What?!" she repeated more sharply.

"Well, I said we can't be together. But that's because we're two separate individuals, so of course we can't be together, right?"

"Huh? That doesn't really make--" she started to say, her expression incredulous.

"No, it doesn't. But like you said earlier, love is a contradiction." He was wearing that cocky smirk she loved so much, though she often wanted to slap it off of his face. Maybe not this time, though.

"I guess that's--"

"I love you." He grasped her chin gingerly, tilting her face toward him, and gazed into her bewildered green eyes. "Will you marry me, Frey?"

She gasped and attempted to form words, but her voice didn't seem to work. She stared at him dazedly, seeing him and only him. The high tower looming over them, the fall breeze tugging at her hair--none of it existed anymore.

"Marry me," he said huskily, still cradling her chin. He stroked the side of her jaw with his thumb, never breaking eye contact.

"Yes. I will," she responded breathlessly, finally locating her voice.

He kissed her, then, with the passion of several weeks' worth of kisses, the amount of time it had been since guilt had overwhelmed him and he had no longer felt like he deserved her. It had felt much, much longer than merely weeks.

Frey wound her arms around his neck, crushing her lips to his and wondering how she had survived without his touch. Now that they were finally together, without any reservations, it felt different. Better. Purer.

"Good answer," he panted when their lips eventually separated. He leaned his forehead against hers and spoke softly. "Let me tell you something as a reward for your candid reply... I love you more than anyone else in the world. I've truly felt that way since the day I met you. And from now on, I will always feel that way."

"I love you, too. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. And I'll love you more every single day," she breathed, nuzzling his cheek.

"I know. All too well."


	7. Sentimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something, something, love is a contradiction?" Before she had a chance to retort, he bent down and pecked her lips, lingering there before he leaned his forehead against hers. "In all seriousness, my only expectation for my wife is for her to be you… and maybe surprise me with fresh seafood ever so often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff... just pure fluff, with a dash of lime sprinkled in for good measure.

"I don't know about you, but I could eat at least a dozen lamp squid right now," he complained, patting his flat stomach. He was perched on top of a storage barrel as they traveled back from Leon Karnak by way of the airship. The sky surrounding them had already turned black.

"Well, I am hungry, but still not hungry enough for squid to sound the slightest bit appetizing," she replied with a grimace, seated on a wooden box next to him. The rough wind caught her hair and she brushed it out of her eyes with slight irritation.

"You know, when we're married, you're going to have to eat it."

"What? Why?"

"Because we'll transition from being two separate individuals into one single entity, remember? So you have to eat the same things I eat," he replied, stone-faced.

"Leo… you're joking, right?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think we may have to discuss your expectations for your wife."

"Well, it's simple, really. I expect you to bow to my will at every turn," he said, retaining his stony exterior.

"And what, dare I ask, should I expect in that regard?"

"Submission to my every whim, total servitude, and--"

He was unable to complete his sentence because she abruptly stood, took a jelly roll out of her bag, and shoved it into his mouth. His wide eyes quickly narrowed into slits as he glowered down at her and reluctantly chewed.

"What's the matter? I thought you said you were hungry," she giggled.

He swallowed with some difficulty, making a face. "Not hungry enough to eat sweets. Yuck."

"But, Leo," she said innocently, batting her eyelashes. "You'll have to eat sweets once we're married, so you'd better get accustomed to them now."

"Fine, I can deal with that… under one condition." He smiled agreeably but she saw the mischief lurking within his eyes. He hopped down off of his perch, leaned toward her, and lowered his voice. "I'll only eat them off of you."

She strived to internalize her reaction but she was fairly certain that she turned an entirely new, undiscovered shade of red. He grinned at her and leaned closer still, then abruptly chuckled, grabbed her, and squeezed with all his might.

"Oh, you're so cute. I can't stand it," he gushed. "Teasing you until you blush is my favorite hobby."

"Leo!" she exclaimed, trying unsuccessfully to push him away. His sturdy arms only tightened around her.

"Hold on. Do you know what my second favorite hobby is?"

"Making me mad?"

"Hm, okay, I meant my _third_ favorite hobby."

"Leo!"

"You're so cute when you're mad, too. Even better if you're embarrassed and mad at the same time… be still my heart."

"Ugh!"

"Anyway, my third favorite hobby…" He gazed down at her provocatively, still holding her in his arms. "...Is making you happy."

"Making me happy doesn't rank very high," she said sourly, turning her face away.

"Hey, top three is nothing to scoff at." He nuzzled the cheek that was turned towards him.

"So you embarrass me, then make me angry, then make me happy? Where's the logic in that?" she asked, facing him again as she spoke.

"Something, something, love is a contradiction?" Before she had a chance to retort, he bent down and pecked her lips, lingering there before he leaned his forehead against hers. "In all seriousness, my only expectation for my wife is for her to be you… and maybe surprise me with fresh seafood ever so often."

"I think I can manage that," she murmured, slanting her mouth across his. He tasted like strawberry jam, and they hardly noticed when the airship landed.

* * *

"Wait right here."

Frey raised a delicate brow in confusion but obeyed, watching Leon disappear around the corner and up the stairs. After they disembarked from the airship, he had walked her to the hotel and sat her down in the richly decorated lobby. It was so late, now, that the large room was completely deserted.

He reappeared after only a moment or two, carrying a picnic basket that looked positively stuffed with assorted fruit. She didn't know what she was expecting him to retrieve from his room, but it definitely wasn't that.

"Leo, it's nearly midnight."

"Yes."

"Are we going to have a picnic in the dark?"

"You guessed it."

"You're ridiculous."

"So are you."

"How so?"

"Because you're going to go with me."

"I didn't say I would."

"You will, though. You can't resist something this unexpected."

"Ugh. You got me."

With that, she accepted the arm he offered and they walked down the eerily quiet street, passing between Bado's shop and Kiel and Forte's house. She didn't have to ask if they were going to the lake.

When they turned right at the clinic, to their surprise, Dolce and Pico were sitting outside in the silence. The two of them looked perplexed.

"I'm not going to ask," Dolce deadpanned, but Frey could see she badly wanted to. The brim of her top hat shadowed her face so well in the dark that she could just barely see her expression.

"I will!" Pico had noticed Dolce wanted to know, too, because she spoke for her as usual. "What in the world are you two doing with a picnic basket in the middle of the night?"

"Why not?" Leon asked. "Give me one valid reason why a picnic at midnight instead of noon isn't a fantastic, inventive idea."

"Because it's dark, you can't see your food, and there will be lots of creepy crawlies about," Pico replied quickly. "Hold me, Dolly! I'm getting scared just thinking about it!"

"I wish I could send you with them since you're so scared," Dolce said flatly.

"None of those things are a concern, Pico," Leon replied. "You're being too pessimistic. I'm thinking about the moon and stars, cooler weather, peace and quiet--"

"Monsters and bugs lurking in the shadows, and--" Pico interrupted frantically, before being interrupted herself.

"Shut your mouth or I really will send you with them, tether be damned," Dolce warned. "I actually like your idea, Leon. Very unconventional."

"Well, at least someone appreciates it," he said pointedly, casting a sidelong glance at Frey.

"Hey, I'm going with you, aren't I? Although maybe just because I'm starving…"

"You'll be eating your words along with this fruit, momentarily."

"We'll see."

"Let's be off, then."

They said their farewells and continued along, walking down the dirt path to the lake. Soon the lights of the town faded in the distance and the darkness engulfed them as their eyes attempted to adjust.

"Watch your step and hold on to me," he told her.

"I can barely see a thing, so you better not steer me into a rock or something," she warned, holding fast to his arm. The night sky was overcast, with several clouds shadowing the moon, so it seemed even darker than normal.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said jovially. "We're almost there."

She could hear the lake gently lapping the shore to her left, and she felt the grass beneath her boots gradually becoming more sandy. Her eyes were finally accustomed to the inky blackness and she could now see several feet in front of her. Their favorite bench beneath the cherry tree came into view.

"Here we are," he announced, setting the basket on the bench. He grasped her waist and guided her until she sat next to it, and then he busied himself with unpacking.

"Hey, you even brought a lantern," she said gratefully.

"Sure did." He opened the small glass door and held it out to her. "Do you mind? Try not to singe my eyebrows off, if you please."

She laughed and a tiny spark burst forth from her fingertips, instantly lighting the lantern without incident. His countenance was clearly visible to her, now, and she smiled warmly at him. His intense eyes smiled back at her.

"Here. A peach for my peach," he grinned, grabbing one from the basket and handing it to her. "I can see you wasting away before my eyes."

"I was," she agreed before sighing gratefully and sinking her teeth into the plump fruit. She cheerfully watched him unfurl the picnic blanket and hang the lantern on an overhead branch.

"Ta-da," he chuckled, turning to face her. "Not too bad, right?"

"I love it," she breathed, admiring the warm glow the lantern cast over them. She had never seen 'their' spot look quite so romantic.

He watched her reaction with a soft smile, then lifted an eyebrow. "Where'd your peach go?"

"I inhaled it," she giggled, holding out the pit for him to see. "Why do you have so much fruit, by the way?"

"When I wasn't leaving my room much, Lin Fa and Xiao Pai kept bringing me food," he said sentimentally. "I really need to do something to thank them, come to think of it."

"I'll help you think of something," she smiled. Just that morning, he had still been in a state of grief. It was amazing how quickly he recovered once the veil of guilt was lifted.

"Come here," he demanded with a grin, sitting on the blanket. When she plopped down next to him, he maneuvered her limbs like a doll's until she was sitting cross-legged, and then he leaned back and pillowed his head in her lap.

"Geez. Was this your endgame all along?" she giggled, stroking her fingers over his forehead and through his hair affectionately.

"No, of course not," he scoffed, gazing up at her with a smirk. "Even I couldn't have foreseen that this would be the perfect circumstance for you to hold my head in your lap and feed me grapes."

"I thought you were joking about the whole servitude thing!" she laughed, pinching his arm harder than usual.

"Ouch!" He feigned hurt feelings and pouted up at her. "Don't you love me?"

"I suppose," she sighed, trying to maintain a straight face. It was impossible with the petulant way he was looking at her, especially upside down. "Okay, okay. Just this once!"

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he said smugly when she popped a grape into his mouth. He snatched her hand and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist.

"I could have. I just chose not to," she teased, trying to ignore how much that simple kiss made her quiver inside. She fed him another grape and giggled at his content expression.

"I keep thinking... isn't it interesting that we ended up together? You, who can remember nothing and wish you could; and me, who can remember everything and wishes he couldn't. Our stories are sad if told separately, but told together... we fill in the gaps for each other, don't you think, Love? I'm not glad that I left Maria, but I am glad that things ended up the way they did so that I met you... does that make sense?"

"Yes, I understand. I feel the same way about the circumstances surrounding us, and I feel the same way about my past as well. Despite how difficult things have been for the both of us, the end result is that we're together. And I would never change that. I only wish Venti could be here with us."

"Me, too," he murmured, and he looked like he was deep in thought. He sighed contentedly and nuzzled his cheek into her hand.

Around them, the warm summer wind ruffled the trees and sent noisy birds scattering. Cicadas and frogs seemed to be having some sort of singing competition, and the occasional firefly drifted by them, flickering away. This had definitely been a great idea, after all.

"I want to give you something," he said softly after a while. He hoisted himself up from her lap and rummaged around in the basket. "Close your eyes."

"Okay… if you're about to put a bug or something in my hand, even though I've really enjoyed this, I'm never going on a nighttime picnic with you ever again."

"No, no," he soothed. "Something much nicer than that."

She felt him settle back down onto the blanket next to her, squeezing her eyes together more tightly so she wouldn't be tempted to peek. His calloused fingers gently took her left hand.

"All right… open up," he said softly, and she thought he sounded suspiciously serious.

When her eyes shot open, she looked at his face first of all. He was gazing fondly at her, unflinching, so she glanced down at their hands. He was holding her left hand with his own, and in his right hand, a brilliant sapphire ring glinted in the lantern light.

"Leo…," she gasped out, astonished.

"It was my grandmother's," he revealed, sliding the golden band gently onto her finger. He rubbed his thumb over the gemstone affectionately. "She sewed it on the inside of my pocket before I left that day, telling me I would find a use for it in my next life. I guess she was right."

"Leo," she repeated, finding her voice. "It must be so special to you. Are you sure…?"

"Of course it's special to me, and that's precisely why I want you to have it. It's a symbol of how much you mean to me." He paused to kiss her lips sweetly. "Just try not to wear it when you're farming or monster hunting."

"I won't," she breathed, still practically speechless. "Thank you. I'll treasure it."

"I couldn't let the day end without us being properly engaged," he smiled. "Can't have you running all around without a ring on your finger anymore. I want everyone to know you're mine."

"I'm pretty sure everyone already knows that, whether we're engaged or not," she laughed, although she was honestly flattered that he cared so much.

"They better," he growled, leaning in to kiss her again. "Now, as much as I want to stay with you all night, I'm going to take you home."

* * *

Her eyes drifted open and she stared at the high ceiling for several minutes, trying to ascertain whether or not the day before had been a dream. She couldn't believe they were really engaged. One glance at the beautiful antique sapphire ring on her finger, and she was giddy with excitement.

And more than anything, she wished she could tell Venti. Their dragon friend would be so happy. Frey was a little glad Venti hadn't been around for Leon's struggle, however--she imagined Venti would feel even more guilty than she already had for his sacrifice.

Rolling less than gracefully out of bed, Frey donned her clothes and rushed outside, but not before tucking the ring safely away in her jewelry box. She wanted to be finished as soon as possible so she could go visit Leon. She had already slept later than normal because their picnic had run so late, but it had been more than worth it.

Several hours later, exhausted from an enormous tomato harvest, she shuffled to the bath house. It was an especially hot day, not a single cloud in the sky to provide a moment's solace, so she was looking forward to cleaning up more than normal.

"You're late," she heard Leon's voice say, and she looked up in surprise to see that he was sitting in the lobby with Lin Fa and Xiao Pai. The three of them looked comfortable, like they had been engrossed in conversation for some time.

"I might've overslept a bit," she admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Late night, huh?" he teased, winking knowingly at her. She wondered if her heart would always skip a beat when he looked at her like that.

"In my defense, I also picked about five dozen tomatoes this morning, not to mention all the squash and peppers," she said wearily. "Were you waiting on me?"

"I was updating these two on everything that happened yesterday," he said. "Well, almost everything. I was waiting on you before I shared the last bit."

"Oh." She suddenly found herself blushing as Lin Fa and Xiao Pai looked at her expectantly. She raised her left hand to brush a stray green lock out of her eyes. "Well--"

"My, what is _that_?"Lin Fa gasped, practically leaping from her chair.

"What is what, mama?" Xiao Pai asked excitedly, following her to Frey's side.

"It reflected the sun at me from across the room," Lin Fa marveled, giggling melodically. She took Frey's hand to gaze at the gleaming sapphire.

"Don't worry, Leo, I took it off before working the fields this morning," she assured him. He smiled softly at her from where he stood across the room, looking content.

"It's beautiful, Frey!" Xiao Pai exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I'm so happy everything worked out. You are the person Leon needed at that moment in his life, and now we hope you both will be very happy together from now on."

"Thank you, Xiao Pai. And you, too, Lin Fa. You helped us so much along the way."

"Oh, Frey, you and Leon have done so much for this town. The least we can do is support you in times of need. We're happy to help any way we can," Lin Fa smiled. "Speaking of which, I can't wait to assist with wedding preparations."

"Oh, yes," Xiao Pai chimed in. "We need to prepare. When is the wedding?"

"Well, we haven't exactly discussed that yet. Everything has been happening so fast. I'll let you know as soon as we decide."

"Wonderful," said Lin Fa. "I'm so happy."

"Me, too," Frey responded cheerfully. And she truly was, but there was still that niggling thought in the back of her mind.

* * *

When she went upstairs after her bath, his door was wide open for the first time in weeks. She almost shouted with joy, but instead, she crept inside.

He was sitting at his desk and quietly examining an old, dusty tome, appearing to be referencing something in it while scribbling notes. His posture exuded concentration. All was as it should be.

She held her breath and tiptoed closer, willing the floorboards not to creak. His ears twitched and she stopped moving abruptly, gnawing on her lip. He continued writing so she took another step.

Inch by inch, she was eventually right behind him. She inhaled deeply, silently, and then threw her arms around his neck. He didn't even flinch.

"I heard you come upstairs," he chuckled, writing several more impeccably neat characters on the page in front of him as if nothing had happened. "Nice try, though."

"Damn, I thought I had you this time," she groaned, sighing dejectedly. She collapsed into a heap on his bed, something she'd never dared to do before. "Your ears are too keen."

The sound of her lounging on his bed attracted his full attention, apparently, because he shut the tome with a 'thud' and turned to look at her. "You should keep your guard up more," he warned cheekily, "or I might get into trouble."

"Maybe I want you to get into trouble," she tittered, and his azure eyes widened dramatically.

"Oh-ho, really, Love?" he drawled, rising from his chair and approaching her like a fox stalking its prey. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Be careful what you wish for…"

"Eep!" she squeaked as he pounced on her, knocking her backwards into his bed. He pulled her into his lap and his fingers quickly attacked her midsection.

"You're so adorable," he cooed, laughing as she tried to squirm away. He quickly discovered her most ticklish spot, right beneath her ribs, and she cackled hysterically. "That's what you get for toying with me."

Frey wriggled around, desperately trying to get an arm free, but he was much stronger than her. He let his guard down for just one brief second and that was all it took, though. She broke away and immediately shot her hand out to tickle his ears.

He laughed and shouted simultaneously, trying to regain control of her. But to no avail. She turned the tables and knocked him onto his back, lying on top of him and continuing her onslaught.

"You could have just told me you wanted a kiss, you know. You didn't have to go to all this effort," he said coyly, grabbing her wrists and leaning up to press his lips to hers.

She returned his kiss eagerly, giggling against his mouth and bracing her forearms on both sides of his head. His hands wandered downward to grasp her hips and he tilted his head to kiss her more deeply, drawing a moan from her.

The primal sound awakened something within him and he broke the kiss, moving on to her neck and clavicle. His hands wandered further still, up her skirt to squeeze the backs of her thighs, and she made an encouraging sound.

The sudden creak of someone climbing the stairs startled them both to the point that they almost fell off the bed. They sat up and moved a safe distance apart, and Leon grabbed a book just in case anyone walked in.

When the footsteps proceeded down the hallway, probably those of a guest, they broke into a fit of nervous laughter. He scooted next to her and put his arms around her, cuddling her and pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Since we're both done for the day," he said after taking a calming breath, "how about we go somewhere? It's dangerous to be alone here with you."

"Dangerous?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"I don't think I could have stopped without that little interruption," he admitted, running a hand through his hair. "I pride myself in having an excessive amount of patience, but, well… with you, it's much more of a trial."

"I wouldn't have minded…" she said honestly, feeling her cheeks heat.

"Shh, don't tell me that," he whispered harshly. "I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes, but I'm rather traditional in some ways. Do people not typically wait until their wedding night anymore?"

"Well," she began thoughtfully. "It's never come up for me before, at least not that I remember, so I haven't really thought much about it."

"There's something to be said for waiting," he mused, looking down at her lovingly. "That goes for anything. The longer you wait for it and work towards it, the more exquisite and valued it is."

"So you're saying… you want to wait."

"I didn't say I _wanted_ to wait." He idly fiddled with her ring while he spoke. "But like so many things I don't necessarily want to do, because they require so much restraint and self discipline, I know it will be worth it in the end. So…"

"So we wait. You're an honorable man, Leo. I doubt many people have the ability to look at this from your perspective."

"It comes with the territory. I've had to be excessively patient many times in my life, and you're the best reason so far. So yes, we wait. Unless _you_ don't think you can…"

"I can wait, but I'm still not convinced _you_ can, as much as you may want to."

"Ah, so now it's a challenge," he chuckled. "Although… maybe we should have established this first, but when are we getting married? This could get painful."

"What about fall? The weather is absolutely beautiful," she said dreamily. "Or maybe winter. I think a snowy winter wedding would be so romantic…"

"Fall is perfect."

"You think so? Why?"

"Because it will be here sooner," he laughed, squeezing her.

"What happened to your patience? Already dwindling?"

"Hush, you," he said, pulling her to her feet. "Now we really must get out of here before I change my mind."


	8. Omni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew she missed Venti just as much, if not more, than he did. The dragon's absence had been hardest on her, there was no question. But her determination to bring her back, at almost any cost, scared him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written from Leon's POV much, so I tried my hand at it in this chapter.

The sweltering summer days continued to pass blissfully. He spent them by finalizing the translation of Maria’s letters, starting on another project for Arthur, and spending nearly every afternoon with his soon-to-be wife. Things were ideal. Well, just shy of ideal.

No matter how often he thought about it and came to the same conclusion, the possibility of somehow bringing Venti back home was always in the back of his mind. He found himself dwelling on it multiple times per day, and the thought nagged him incessantly, accusing him of not doing enough. What hadn’t he thought of?

There was so much he wanted to tell Venti. He felt like he’d barely gotten to know her again when he first came to Selphia, only to have her finally pass into the Forest of Beginnings last winter. He couldn’t help but feel like his sacrifice, and that of the other Guardians, had been in vain. He knew that wasn’t the case--they had saved many people in the process, after all--but he couldn’t accept that after everything, she was gone.

He wondered, as he completed his work for the day, whether or not Frey would keep insisting that her solution would work. He knew she missed Venti just as much, if not more, than he did. The dragon's absence had been hardest on her, there was no question. But her determination to bring her back, at almost any cost, scared him.

They all struggled with the idea that they might be selfish for trying to drag her back from the Forest. Venti had said, after all, that it was her time--her life had already been extended well beyond what she had expected. She had lived well. Even still, they had all agreed that they were willing to face the consequences.

Sighing, frustrated with too much thought and no action, he decided he needed some fresh air. He walked downstairs just as Frey came practically skipping out of the bath house, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Her pure, radiating beauty never failed to startle him every time she appeared, and she was especially vibrant today.

She was wearing a strapless blue summer dress, which he was certain he had never seen before. He definitely would have remembered, not only because she was so rarely in anything but work clothes or armor, but because it made him feel things that he was currently trying very desperately to suppress. If she really was trying to make this a challenge, she was succeeding.

“Happy birthday!” she exclaimed upon spotting him, hurrying over and throwing her arms around his neck. “Are you still coming over in about an hour? I just had my bath and I’m on my way back home to finish everything up.”

“I don’t know, I’ve got other places to be,” he teased, squeezing her and breathing her in. She smelled strongly of jasmine, today, and she felt so soft and pliable. He had to mentally command his hands not to wander.

“I bet those other places don’t have what I have,” she said smugly, bright green eyes locking with his.

“No, they most certainly do not,” he drawled, stepping back to admire her. He lifted her hand over her head and spun her around once, humming appreciatively.

“I didn’t mean me!” she squeaked, blushing hotly, which was like a siren’s song to him. He wouldn’t be able to leave her alone now.

“Oh, you didn’t mean you? But you’re wearing a new dress for some reason. Is it because you’re my birthday present?” he purred.

“Leo!” She glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. “Yes, it’s your birthday, but you still have to behave.”

“Just in public, or in private, too?” he asked, lowering his voice suggestively.

“Both,” she warned sternly.

“But it’s awfully hot today. Can we please just take all our clothes off? We can go skinny dipping in the lake before dinner.”

“You are in rare form today,” she said, shooting him an incredulous look. She pecked him on the cheek hastily, like he was a trap about to spring. “I’ve got to get back and start dinner. Come hungry!”

* * *

When he arrived at the castle a bit later, he walked inside to find her setting the table in her kitchen. She had told him not to bother knocking anymore since they were engaged, so he never did, which led to lots of fun scenarios--like the one he was going to create right now. Truly, he didn’t know why or how she put up with him.

Her back was to him as she set out silverware and napkins, and she was humming softly to herself, oblivious to his presence. She really set herself up perfectly sometimes. Once he had watched her for several moments, ensuring that she didn’t have a knife in close reach, he pounced.

She shrieked beautifully, as anticipated, and a couple of silver spoons clattered loudly to the tile floor. He burst into laughter and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek before releasing her.

“Leo!” She turned to glare at him and crossed her arms indignantly. “Why did I ever tell you that you can come in without knocking?”

“I was just wondering the same thing, myself,” he chuckled, before inhaling deeply and leaning around her to look at the table. “I smell seafood. Is that lamp squid? You spoil me. I almost want to apologize for scaring you.”

“Almost? That figures,” she said, screwing her face up at him. “Everything’s ready, so you can dig in. I made all of your favorites.”

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, kissing her lips softly. “I don’t see any dessert. Are you my dessert?”

“I thought you didn’t care for sweets.”

“I’ll make an exception for you,” he murmured, pressing his lips along her jaw and down her neck. “You’re not made of milk, are you? No, you can’t be. You taste too good.”

He felt her shiver and her arms encircled his torso, which encouraged him, so he nibbled the soft flesh just below her ear. He kissed his way to her bare shoulder and then all the way back up to her mouth, fisting his hands in the fabric of her dress.

“Your food is going to get cold,” she said breathlessly, placing her palms on his chest and pushing him back a step. “Besides, you’re supposed to have dessert _after_ dinner.”

“Says who?” he asked, planting one more kiss on her lips before sitting at the table. “Surely a special occasion like this calls for a little rule breaking.”

“I have a feeling that once you start breaking rules, you’ll never stop,” she said knowingly.

“Hmm… you know me too well,” he agreed, adding a healthy portion of lamp squid and rainbow trout to his plate. He took a bite and closed his eyes happily. “Your cooking tastes even better every time, you know.”

“Thank you. I'm glad you think so,” she smiled. She avoided the squid, but took some trout from the platter in the center of the table. She had started to develop a taste for fish, having cooked it so often now. She had a stash of sour drop that would make Porcoline jealous.

“Where did you manage to get lamp squid? If my memory serves me well, you’ve had trouble catching them in the past. I thought you gave up.”

“I had to enlist Dylas’ help,” she admitted sheepishly. “We went fishing in Idra Cave this morning. I didn’t know you could catch them there, and I had much better luck than at the lake.”

“So you were all alone in the dark with Dylas,” he glowered, ears twitching as he stabbed another bite of squid.

“Oh, please. I know you’re not jealous of him,” she grinned impishly. “You should be thankful to him for helping me. I honestly didn’t think he’d agree, since I’m never sure what mood he’s going to be in. He was happy to help for your sake, though.”

“I guess I’ll allow it, then. Only because it worked out in my favor,” he teased, winking playfully at her. “This roasted squash is amazing, too, by the way. You always know how to get me to eat my vegetables.”

“If I didn’t intervene, you would live off of nothing but fish,” she giggled, rolling her eyes. “Although I guess there are worse things.”

“Much worse things,” he nodded. “You have no idea. I have adventurous tastes.”

“I’m a little scared to find out just how adventurous,” she said, cringing.

“All in due time, my Love,” he said cryptically.

"I can't wait," she said, but her tone definitely belied that. "By the way, I was thinking about our wedding date…"

"Want to elope tomorrow? Done."

"I just can't help feeling… I don't want to get married without Venti," she blurted.

He chewed thoughtfully and put his fork down, leaning back in his chair and staring at her with a sigh. "Damn it, I know. I've been wracking my brain, but I still can't figure it out."

"What do the other Guardians think? I still want to give my idea a shot," she sighed.

"Don't say 'Omni Gate' to me ever again. Absolutely not. The consensus is that we will only attempt bringing her back if it doesn't involve that."

"But, Leon…"

"It didn't work when you tried to bring me here, did it? You could have died. When Barrett told me that story weeks afterward, I was amazed that you survived it."

"That was over a year ago," she argued. "I'm much stronger now. I have a better handle on my power."

"There are too many unknowns, Frey." He only called her that when he wanted her to take him completely seriously, and it always got her attention. "Promise me you won't try it."

"I can't promise that, Leo," she said matter of factly.

"Frey," he growled, rising to his feet and stalking toward her.

"I can't promise I'll never do it, in case that ends up being our only option."

"If that's our only option, then it's no longer an option at all anymore," he insisted.

"Leon!" she nearly shouted, standing as well. "I can't really explain it, but I feel compelled to do it. I can't stop thinking about it."

"I can't lose you," he said sternly, closing the gap between them and grasping her slight shoulders. His blue eyes bored into her. "I will _not_ lose you to this. Venti wouldn't want you to attempt it, either."

"You're not going to lose me. That I _will_ promise," she said earnestly.

"Don't make promises you can't keep… you know what that did to me."

"I _promise,_ Leo."

* * *

When he got back to the hotel that night, after somehow managing to peel himself off of Frey, Dylas was waiting for him out front. He could never tell if his fellow Guardian was angry or if he simply had resting horse face, as he liked to think of it.

"Leon."

"Dylas."

"Do you have a minute?"

"It's not about Frey, is it?"

"Actually, yes."

"She mentioned something about being alone in the dark with you earlier. I'm glad you came to me because I was about to go out looking for you."

"Are you joking right now? I was only with her because she asked me to, and I went with her as a favor to you."

"That's not what she told me."

"Then you heard wrong, even with those giant ears of yours."

"Ha ha, nice one. Just kidding. You should've seen your face."

"Damn you," Dylas scoffed. "Happy birthday, by the way, asshole. Hope you enjoyed your lamp squid."

"Much appreciated. And I did," Leon said cheerfully. "What would you have done if I was serious and started a fight?"

"Beat your ass, obviously," Dylas sneered.

"Well now I wish I would have kept it going," Leon grinned. "I'd like to see that."

"Enough messing around. I'm actually here for an important reason."

"Oh? Well spit it out."

"I would if you'd shut up for five seconds," Dylas grimaced. "I've been talking to Dolce and Amber about Frey's idea. We've all come up empty-handed so far, and at this point, we're willing to support her because she's so adamant. But I wanted to see how you felt about it, considering--"

"Considering I'll lose my future wife when she kills herself attempting Omni Gate again? No. I won't stand for it."

"Don't you think it's better for her to do it with all of us there to support her and help her in case something goes wrong, instead of her eventually attempting it by herself? You of all people should know that she never gives up when she's got her mind set on something. She's going to do it regardless. It's just a matter of time."

"Do you have any idea what I would do if something went wrong, Dylas? Because I don't. I can't even begin to fathom it. How can I tell her I support her in this, knowing that it might kill her?"

"I understand that you're worried. We all are. Just don't forget that even though Frey is about to be your wife, she's also an Earthmate, and that will never change. She's strong and she's capable."

"Dylas…"

"I know you want to protect her. I get it. But just like when you two went to fight the Sechs Empire, she pulled through against all odds. I believe she will now, too, or else I wouldn't be trying to convince you. The same goes for Dolce and Amber."

"Damn it all," Leon groaned in frustration, rubbing a hand roughly over his face. "I'm tired of everything falling on her. She ends up handling everything on her own, as much as I try to help her."

"The perks of being an Earthmate, I guess. We Guardians also have our perks. I wonder what it's like to be a common, lazy bum like Doug."

"Ha ha. I actually feel like I am one, now. I have it so easy compared to what I endured before. It's making me soft."

"I can tell."

"Shut up."

* * *

"I'll be fine. I know I can handle this. I love you," were the last words she spoke to him before she stood in the very center of Venti's room. He watched her take a steadying breath, just as brave as she always was, not a hint of worry on her face. Simply pure determination.

He took a deep breath, as well, knowing that all he could do for her now was be supportive. He would watch her for any signs of trouble and try to help her, if the need arose. The concern at the forefront of his mind was that the explosive rune energy would push her body to the breaking point, and then he wasn't sure what he could do, if anything.

His heart clenched painfully and he forced the negative thoughts away. _I made the right choice, didn't I? She was going to do this anyway. No one, not even Venti, has ever been able to change her mind in situations like this. But what if… no. No what-ifs._

Dolce and Amber came to stand on either side of him, taking his hands in a gesture of support. He wasn't positive whether they were trying to give him comfort or draw it _from_ him, because he knew they were struggling with this decision, as well. None of them had wanted it to come to this.

Dylas stood nearby, his expression stoic, though Leon thought he saw a touch of worry in his eyes. His words the night before had coerced him to reconsider, and he'd ended up talking things over with Frey that morning. When she was as resolute as ever, he had reluctantly agreed with tears in his eyes.

Frey, being Frey, had smiled her bright smile and made him believe everything would be just fine. She had thanked him for trusting in her and for making sure she took this decision seriously. He'd still had his reservations, of course, and he had even more of them now… seeing her standing there by herself, knowing the volatility of the spell she was about to attempt, was a true test of his willpower.

She glanced at his face one last time, and he hoped his expression was reassuring as he locked eyes with her and nodded. She must have liked what she saw, because she smiled confidently at him before assuming a powerful stance and shouting the spell.

"Omni Gate!" she cried, and the immense power that immediately erupted, engulfing her, was unlike anything he could have anticipated. The piercing white light was so blinding that he couldn't see her anymore, and he shouted her name.

He didn't realize he was trying to run towards her until Amber and Dolce were pulling him backward with all their might. He felt a much stronger set of hands yanking on him then, presumably belonging to Dylas, and then all at once the sphere of energy exploded… with Frey in the center of it all.

The blast sent them reeling, the air thick with a current of impossible energy. And then just as abruptly as it had materialized, it was gone. Frey was tossed against the marble floor like a rag doll, landing flat on her back, and Leon scrambled to reach her.

"Frey!" he yelled as he fell to his knees at her side, gingerly taking her face in his hands. She looked lifeless. He couldn't bear it. His voice became desperate. "Love! Please wake up. Please, Frey… you have to hear me."

When she didn't respond, he pressed his ear above her heart and heard it thumping away, then felt the slight rise and fall of her chest. Tears pricked his eyes and he let out a shuddering sigh, gathering her into his arms and propping her head up on his shoulder. 

"She's alive, but she's unconscious," he said as the other three Guardians gathered around them. Their expressions told him that they were wrought with guilt. "This is like what happened last time, but worse, according to what Barrett told me. He said that when you try to transfer too much rune energy, like she did when she tried to use Omni Gate on me, that this is how the spell reacts. But she wasn't knocked unconscious last time… I remember him saying that she answered him right away."

"Her hand is twitching," Amber gasped, pointing at Frey's left hand. Her fingers, including the one that displayed his sapphire ring, were moving about.

"Frey," Leon said firmly, grasping her hand. Whether it was reflex or a true response, he didn't know, but she squeezed his hand in return. "Are you all right? Please open your eyes for me."

Her whole body stirred, then, and her brows knitted together as her eyelashes fluttered. He held onto her tightly, kissing her temple, and continued speaking to her.

At last, her eyes popped open and he searched them frantically for signs of recognition. With all his might, he forced his voice to sound calm so he didn't startle her. "Love... Love, are you all right?"

"Leo," she murmured sleepily. "Is Venti here?"

"No, she's not," he replied gently, helping her sit up.

"But I just saw her," she insisted, clambering to her feet. She glanced urgently around the room, as if the massive dragon was only perched in a corner.

"Take it easy," he ordered, steadying her. "You saw her?"

"Yes," Frey nodded. Drawing a deep breath and appearing to clear her mind, she added, "I think… I saw her dreams."

"Venti's dreams? What was she dreaming about?" Dylas asked.

"The four of you, first, and then me," she responded, suddenly tearful. "She was saying… she didn't want to go. She wants to be here, home with us."

"So we were right," Dolce said, turning away to hide her face. Pico floated silently next to her, hanging her head sadly.

"What else did you see?" Dylas asked, his expression pained.

"Well… I saw her apologizing before she had to erase each of your memories, when you first arrived here… she was saying how much you all meant to her."

"Maybe don't share that part," Dylas sighed, and Leon heard him sniffle.

"Did you see where she is?" Amber asked hopefully. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"No, nothing like that. Just her thoughts." She looked each of them in the eyes confidently. "We're going to get her back."

"I'm going to check in with Arthur. I asked him to do some research for us. Maybe he has some new information," Dylas said, walking toward the door. "Get some rest for now, Frey."

"Let's go with him, Dolce. I'm too anxious to wait for Dylas to report back." Amber looked at Frey fondly and hugged her. "You did your best, Frey. Even though it didn't work out like we hoped, now we know for sure that Venti wants to come back. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yes, now we don't have to wonder," Dolce said softly. "I want her home more than ever, now."

"Me, too," Frey responded as they left the room together. Then she turned to Leon, embracing him tightly. He had been uncharacteristically quiet for the last few minutes.

"You kept your promise, in the end, but please…" he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Please don't ever attempt that again."

"Okay," she said simply, leaning back to look into his eyes. Her expression was soft. "I love you."

"And I love you," he replied, caressing her cheek. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I feel fine, honestly. Maybe a little tapped out." A smile tugged at her lips. "I unintentionally eavesdropped on you and Venti."

"Hm." He tried to think back and remember his first conversations with Venti in this time period. "I think I see where this is going."

"Even after only knowing me for a few moments, you already thought I was entertaining," she teased, tugging his vest. 

"You were," he grinned. "I also seem to remember us referring to you as reckless and headstrong, which is more accurate now than ever."

"Hmph."

"I love that about you, though," he said affectionately. "Even if it nearly gives me a heart attack and I wish you would be more careful."

"I am careful," she argued.

"You're too impulsive to be careful."

"You're one to talk!"

He sighed with exasperation and smirked down at her, but his eyes were soft. Then he kissed her slowly, breathing her in, making sure she was still real.

"Sorry for interrupting," Arthur said as he walked briskly into the room, his footsteps echoing. "I thought you would want this information right away."

"What is it?" Leon asked, his curiosity preventing him from being too annoyed by the interruption. He watched Dylas, Dolce, and Amber trail in behind him. 

"As you well know, rune spheres have the power to disrupt the natural order. The power to change the world," Arthur began. "And if anything were to hold power of a level that you four held as Guardians…"

"That'd be a rune sphere!" interjected Kiel, bursting into the room excitedly.

"Were you just waiting for the perfect moment, Kiel?" Frey giggled.

"I ran here when I realized Arthur left without me!"

"My apologies. I guess my excitement took hold of me," Arthur said sheepishly.

"You've been working on this, too, Kiel?" Leon asked.

"Of course. I've been trying to help Arthur as much as I can. We don't want to give up on Lady Ventuswill, either."

"We appreciate it."

"So, what do you all think?" Arthur revealed the rune sphere that he had concealed, wrapped in thick brown cloth. The purple stone glowed with obvious power.

"I'll take it," Frey volunteered without hesitation. Leon's eyes immediately flickered to her face.

"I think that's wise. In fact, I insist that you take it, Frey," Arthur said, extending the stone to her.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked hastily.

"Well, it's just a theory," Kiel began explaining. "But we think the world changing ability of the rune spheres can only be utilized by Earthmates."

"If we're correct, then an Earthmate's power, along with a rune sphere, is needed to open the gate to the Forest of Beginnings," Arthur added, placing the rune sphere carefully into Frey's open hands.

"Once again, Love, we're all depending on you," Leon said pensively. "I won't let you go alone, though."

"Let's go bring Venti home together. For good this time," she smiled.


	9. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t help but let the previous memories here, good and bad, come flooding in. At the forefront of his mind was his impromptu proposal to Frey, and he felt even more determined to finish this. They would soon be married and Venti would be there to preside over the ceremony--there was no question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has major Arc 3 spoilers, which I feel the need to note because there may be 3DS players reading this who haven't triggered that event yet (god it was a pain to trigger on 3DS), or new Switch players who haven't progressed that far in the game yet. 
> 
> That said, I hate Rune Prana. For obvious reasons I changed lots of things up to flow with the story, and didn't explain every fight--how boring would that be? I hope what I ended up writing isn't too tough to get through. Oh, also it's from Leon's POV again. Did I mention I hate Rune Prana?

"You're so comfy," she murmured, sounding nearly delirious with exhaustion.

They were lying side by side in Frey's bed, feeling opposed to sleeping apart after what had transpired that day, and especially knowing what was on the horizon. He was curled around her protectively, her head tucked under his chin, and they sighed contentedly in unison.

"I'm glad to know that I'm a suitable pillow," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. Her hair was still damp from her bath and she smelled sweetly of citrus, this time. Apparently there was a more varied selection of bath oils on the womens' side.

After her attempt at Omni Gate that morning, they had spent the rest of the day upgrading their weapons, making repairs to their armor, and crafting potions. It had been hard to decide when to stop, so they just kept crafting until they couldn’t realistically carry more items with them.

"I love you," she mumbled.

"I know. I'm quite fond of you, myself. Get some sleep, Love."

"I can't. I'm so tired but I keep feeling like we're forgetting something."

"We're not. I know it feels strange, but time has no meaning in Rune Prana. All we need to bring with us is the rune sphere and our weapons. We won't feel hungry and we won't need to sleep."

"But--"

"No buts."

She fell silent again, breathing deeply, and his own eyes drifted shut. But the room had started to grow warmer and although the cicadas were outside, they were so loud that they might as well have been in the bed with them.

"Leo?"

"Hm?"

"I really can't sleep."

"Me, either."

"It's too hot," she complained, sitting up in bed. She leaned her back against the wall and gazed at him wearily.

"My body heat probably isn't helping," he said, piling his silver hair on top of his head in a messy top knot. "Turn around."

"Hm? Okay," she agreed, looking too tired to argue.

She shifted around and turned her back to him. He scooted behind her and pulled her mint colored hair, which was loose and still damp, into three sections and set to work plaiting it.

"Um, Leo… are you braiding my hair?" she asked incredulously.

"It would appear so," he chuckled, his fingers sliding nimbly through her tresses. "I wasn't sure if I still remembered how to do this. Maria taught me."

"You're full of surprises," she giggled. "What else did she teach you?"

"You already know I'm not the best cook in the world, but I'm capable, and she's the one who taught me," he said. Talking about Maria no longer made him melancholy, but quite the opposite. It felt right to speak her name and keep her alive in that respect.

"Why do I feel like you gave her a lot of trouble?"

"Ha ha. I did. Poor Maria," he laughed, tying off the end of the braid. "She taught me to sew, too, and I was always getting knots in the thread. I know how to patch my clothes, thanks to her, though."

"She must have had a lot of patience," she grinned, turning to him. She smoothed her lengthy braid over her shoulder to inspect it, admiring his handiwork. 

"When you spend a lot of time with me, patience is a requirement," he said, lying back down next to her and propping himself up with his elbow. "You look awfully cute with a braid, you know."

She crawled over to him and flopped onto her stomach, sighing drowsily, and he had to chuckle at how adorable she was. When they spent downtime together, which was often lately, he fell more and more in love with her vulnerable side. Not that he didn't love her fearless warrior side just as much, but he did enjoy taking care of her sometimes.

He leaned over and began to massage her back through the thin fabric of her nightgown. When she hummed gratefully, sounding sleepier still, he continued silently. He didn't stop until she was sound asleep, her back rising and falling ever so slightly with each breath.

Gazing at her sweet face, so relaxed as she finally slept, he realized he would do anything for her. Absolutely anything. He might tease her relentlessly for the rest of their lives together, but he would also go to great lengths to ensure her happiness. 

* * *

The following morning, they approached the familiar tower as soon as the sun began to rise. He couldn’t help but let the previous memories here, good and bad, come flooding in. At the forefront of his mind was his impromptu proposal to Frey, and he felt even more determined to finish this. They would soon be married and Venti would be there to preside over the ceremony--there was no question.

Frey stood in front of the stone door and unwrapped the glowing purple rune sphere, but nothing happened. She glanced at him for help and he looked around thoughtfully, trying to recall any information about the tower.

“We probably have to open it at the very top,” he said, gazing up through the clouds, shading his eyes with his hand. “And now that I think of it, I bet Sano and Uno are guarding the switch. Maybe even…”

“Maybe even...?” she asked when he didn’t finish.

“Nevermind. I guess we’ll find out in a moment.”

They walked around to the side of the tower, deciding to ascend the ladder on the east side. The last time he had used it was the previous fall, when Ethelberd had teleported him here and it ended up being exactly where he needed to be.

“I’ll go first so I won’t be tempted to look up your skirt,” he said casually.

“Leo! Even now?” She sighed and shook her head at him.

“It’s as good a time as any,” he teased, grasping the rungs of the ladder and beginning to climb. He glanced down at her once he was about halfway up, making sure she was being careful, but also assuring that she wasn’t about to yank him off the ladder for his comment.

At the top, he hoisted himself up and turned around to offer a hand to Frey. When they were both standing, he walked forward, gazing up at Sano and Uno’s stone statues.

“It is you… Leon Bastet VIII,” the foxes boomed.

“So formal,” Leon joked. “How long have we known each other, again?”

"Centuries. And just as we guarded you, now we will guard Rune Prana for all eternity," Sano said nobly.

"Will you open the door at the bottom of the tower for us? We need to enter Rune Prana to rescue Ventuswill." Frey stood humbly before them, and Leon admired her ability to get straight to the point.

"Your preparedness to enter Rune Prana is unseeable. However, your reputations precede you. We will allow entry into Sarcophagus’ chamber and you will prove your worth there. Go forth and remake this world," Uno spoke.

"Thank you," Leon said, bowing his head toward them. "We won't let you down."

"Yes, thank you," Frey repeated, and she heard a mechanism whirring. The doors inside the tower's stone ears opened with a groan.

No sooner had they stepped inside the right ear, walking carefully down the darkened steps, than a blinding white light engulfed them.

"Something's happening," she groaned, grabbing her head. "I can hear…"

"Love?" He reached out and steadied her, holding her up as her knees gave out. Her eyes drifted shut for what felt like an eternity to him, when in reality it was only seconds.

"Leo," she gasped as her eyes snapped back open.

"Are you okay? What did you see?" He searched her wild eyes for clues.

"You," she replied, smiling fondly up at him. "Before you became a Guardian. You were so… casual about it. You didn't look or sound scared at all."

"I just knew it was what I had to do, as her priest. My job was to protect her. And it still is, alongside you.”

"You spoke of the future to the Earthmate who cast the spell on you. You trusted that they would find a solution. And here you are with me, hundreds of years later, bringing that to fruition," she said in awe.

"It's truly all thanks to you," he replied sincerely, dropping his large hand on her shoulder. "I'm just lucky you were the one who woke me up."

When they walked through the familiar, cramped chamber, his eyes immediately flickered to Sarcophagus at the far end of the connected room. Frey abruptly grasped his arm, glancing up at him with worry etched in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Love. I suspected this would happen. It might be a little odd to fight ‘myself,’ but how many people can say they’ve done the same? Just something else to brag about."

“Leo, only you would see it that way. So it’s guarding the switch?"

"One way to find out," he replied, rolling his shoulders and popping his neck. He was actually intrigued to be on the receiving end of Sarcophagus' power. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

As soon as he stepped completely into the room, Sarcophagus levitated off the floor and rose to attention, dominating the musty chamber. Not wasting a second, it sent a chain of fire bursting forth.

Leon dodged it easily, glancing at Frey to ensure she followed suit, and then sprinted back behind his old monster form. He lodged his spear in it and yanked it back out just before it vanished, only to appear on the opposite side of the room.

Frey seemed to have anticipated this and was prepared, raising her staff and raining explosive magic on it as soon as it reappeared. Sarcophagus abruptly turned on its back and screamed toward her, blasting a cannon from its inner chamber.

She leapt out of the way and deftly unsheathed her short sword, slashing the monster across the back as it passed her. The cannon blast hit the nearby wall and sent debris scattering. Sarcophagus flickered out of sight again, closer to Leon this time, and he used the length of his spear to his advantage. 

Suddenly it spun in place, spraying fire, and he narrowly avoided getting singed. He could feel the heat radiating off of it and nearly scalding his left arm. He decided to give it a taste of its own medicine and sent a line of fire chasing after it, following it with earth, the magic bursting from his hands and causing them to tingle with energy. It had been a while since he’d used magic and he had almost forgotten how invigorating it was.

When he glanced at Frey, she was already preparing her next attack. Sarcophagus set its sights on him and he narrowly evaded again, but on purpose this time, seeking the opening he needed. It provided an opportunity for Frey, too, and they attacked in unison, smashing it into the floor.

The monster flashed red and moved faster still, appearing for a brief second in each corner of the room. It seemed nearly impossible to track, now, but Frey managed to anticipate its next movement and squeeze a couple of hits in. He followed her lead and impaled it again, and while he had it distracted, Frey lit it up.

Finally, following that attack, it started flashing and imploded, disappearing in a sphere of white light. Panting, he immediately turned to Frey and checked her over.

"You okay?" she asked, casting cure to relieve them of any injury they may have sustained. They had both learned long ago that when adrenaline was pumping, injuries often went unnoticed. 

"I'm fine as long as you are," he replied, shivering slightly as the spell refreshed him. "You did that all by yourself last time?"

"Yes, but this time was much easier. I almost died last time," she admitted.

"And then nearly got stuck in the Forest for my sake," he reminded her, taking hold of her hand and kissing the top of it. "You're pretty impressive, you know."

"I try," she grinned. "I heard something down below. Do you think the door unlocked?"

"I heard it, too. Let's go check."

The wind tugged at their clothes and hair as they descended the bronze ladder. The sun was high in the sky now, beating down on them, so they had already been here several hours. He thought they would have been in Rune Prana by now but, as usual, not much went as planned. 

When they approached the tower door again, it was open, and they found themselves staring into the abyss. The gate was massive and swirling with dark energy, louder than a typhoon. Monsters began appearing at an alarming rate, and the pair turned to regard each other.

"Here we go. Just like we discussed," he shouted over the noise, readying his spear. "Focus on the gate and I'll protect you!"

Frey nodded resolutely and directed a burst of light magic at the gate as they ran towards it, but the spell appeared to shatter against it. It wasn't going to allow them in without a fight, that much was obvious.

He swung his spear in a wide arc and sent two huge green trolls tumbling to the ground away from her. Almost in the same breath, a fearsome red minotaur materialized next to her and he leapt toward it, impaling it and watching it implode with satisfaction.

She slashed a goblin with her short sword as it popped up in front of her, then tried the same move on the gate. It flickered but didn't budge, so she did as he instructed and attacked it with all her might. Meanwhile he sent monsters back to the Forest from all sides of her, standing guard over her as promised.

She lobbed another ball of light magic, watching as it hurtled directly into the center of the gate, and this time the gate started pulsating. The noise was deafening now, and he realized it was drawing her in.

"Leo!" she yelled over the wind, reaching toward him. "It’s calling me! Hurry!" He finished off another troll as it appeared between them, then leapt forward and grabbed her hand just as the gate pulled her through.

They both landed, hard, on solid stone. They helped each other to their feet, breathless, and glanced around the large empty room. The weathered door was shut tightly behind them, so they had made it to the other side.

"That was fun," he said when he caught his breath. "Are you good?"

"Yep," she nodded, dusting herself off. She cast a quick cure spell, making sure they were at full health before they continued, then looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Let's go get her."

“But first,” he said, pulling her toward him. He kissed her briefly but passionately, gazing into her eyes as he pulled back with a smile. When she blushed in response, he felt like his energy was renewed. “Okay. I’m ready.”

“Okay,” she breathed, returning his smile. “There’s only one way to go from here, it looks like.”

“Let me see,” he said, striding across the room to the only other door. “I think if I just push it…”

The sound of stone grating against stone echoed against the walls as he leaned his shoulder against the door and pushed, and Frey ran over to help him. With their combined effort, it finally budged, revealing an expansive hallway lit with magic candles.

They walked forward together, ever cautious. The room had another large door at the end, but at each side of the room, it branched off into other chambers.

“Which way should we go first?” Frey asked. “I feel like we should go left, for some reason.”

“Then we should definitely go right,” Leon chuckled, taking a step back when she swung halfheartedly at him. “What? You’re drawn toward danger, is all.”

“But where it’s most dangerous is probably where Venti is.”

“True, I can’t argue with you.”

“For once…”

“What was that?”

They walked side by side along the left hallway, and as it began to open up into another room, they quickly noticed that it was full of fire mages. Their green skin, red fur, and horns were strange to behold.

“Yeah, should have gone right,” Leon said, releasing an exasperated sigh. “I hate these things.”

“Me, too,” Frey agreed, readying her short sword and shield. “There are six of them. I think we should take out one at a time, since they heal each other. If we split up, they’re just going to keep undoing all of our work.”

“Smart, as usual. I’ll follow your lead and try to keep the others from ganging up on you.”

She rushed forward and attacked the nearest one, spinning gracefully and slashing, her twintails flying wildly around her. The mage immediately countered with fire and Frey raised her shield, deflecting most of it. When the blaze relented, she slashed again, and Leon was already having to fend off the other mages.

He swung his spear, knocking three to the floor at once and stunning them temporarily. Two more rained fire upon him and he cast water laser, sending them flying back against the far wall. While those five were incapacitated, he spun around to help Frey with the first one, but he needn’t have worried. It burst into a ball of light and she moved on to the next one, cutting it down before it had a chance to scramble back to its feet.

They continued on like that, taking the mages out one by one, successfully keeping them from healing one another. Finally they were down to the last one, and when it disappeared, they sighed with relief in unison.

“Well played, my Love,” he said with a wink, then glanced around to take inventory of the room. “So what were they protecting, you think?”

“Hmm. I wonder if there’s another switch to open the next door. That would make sense, right?”

“It would,” he replied, searching along the wall and behind some clay pots.

“Here!” she shouted from the other side of the room. She had moved an old chest over, and below it, there was what appeared to be a floor switch.

“Well, would you look at that,” he commented, jogging over to her. “I’m a little concerned it’s going to spring a trap when we press it. Keep your guard up.”

She tentatively pressed the switch with her foot and he surveyed the room watchfully, but nothing happened. The switch remained pressed down, though, just beneath the surface of the floor, so it had to have accomplished something.

“That was anticlimactic,” he scoffed, then held out his hand to her. “There’s probably a second switch. Come on.”

Hand in hand, they took the right hallway this time. When they approached the yet unexplored room, they released each others’ hands and readied their weapons, unsure of what to expect.

“Dragons,” he said softly, searching the room with his eyes. “Two of them.”

“You take the right one and I’ll take the left,” she said quickly, not wasting any time.

Frey charged at the green monster, its scales glinting in the candle light, and hopped over it’s tail as it swung at her. She slashed its back and landed at its side, avoiding sharp claws as she pirouetted and hastily cut again.

Knowing she could handle herself, Leon attacked the other dragon, deftly avoiding its sharp teeth and keeping his distance thanks to his spear. He managed to stab it in the jaw and it roared angrily, ceasing its cry only when he jabbed it again and it exploded into light.

He immediately turned to check on Frey, and her dragon had just disappeared as well, leaving them alone in the large room. She jogged over to him and cast cure again before glancing around.

“Where are you hiding…” Leon murmured, seeking the switch. He walked the perimeter of the room, moving broken pots and discarded armor out of the way as he searched along. Finally, he relocated a large wooden barrel and another switch was hiding beneath it.

“You found it,” Frey said excitedly, clapping her hands together. “I hope this opens the next door.”

He pushed it with his foot, still wary about traps, and this time something clicked and whirred in the wall. He quickly stood in front of Frey, holding his arms out protectively, but nothing else happened.

“Maybe the door opened,” he said, and they ran back to the main room.

“Leo!” she gasped happily, heading toward the newly opened door. “Do you think... ?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, shaking his head. “I’m afraid we’ll be facing more trials for a while yet.”

“Whatever it takes,” she said. “I’m not leaving without her.”

“Agreed.” He briefly wondered what Venti was enduring by herself now, and he couldn’t bear allowing that to go on any longer. He knew what it was like to be alone with nothing but your own thoughts and dreams to accompany you.

As it turned out, he had been right. They hacked and slashed their way through dozens more monsters, ranging from scorpions to elefuns and more. Ever so often, the scenery would change or their world would turn white and Frey would nearly collapse again. She shared her visions of Dylas, Dolce, and Amber. It seemed that the memories of all the Guardians echoed here, and as an Earthmate, she was able to hear them.

“There’s no end in sight,” she breathed, panting, leaning against a large stone. They had just finished defeating a vicious siren in a shallow cave pool, the toughest challenge yet.

“We’re getting close… shut your eyes for a moment and think of her. She’s here. We’re going to find her,” he said soothingly, and she looked back at him with renewed determination.

She followed his instruction and closed her eyes, then smiled after a few moments. “You’re right. I feel her, too.”

They had been smart to pack as many potions as they could carry, because they were going through them quickly. They each popped another miracle potion and grimaced, but their energy began to return and each took a deep breath before nodding at each other.

“Okay. Bring it,” he said.

“Don’t tempt them!”

More time passed but they had no way of knowing how long they had actually been there. It could have been days or weeks, he didn’t know. Literally the only good thing about Rune Prana was that he didn’t have to eat or sleep, but even so, they were both starting to feel weary. The endless fighting was taking its toll. 

“We’re down to four miracle potions,” Frey sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. They were sitting with their backs against a large tree stump in yet another cave, grimy and physically exhausted. Dappled sunlight was streaming in from the nearby forest.

“We went through a lot of them during that last fight. The chimera was something else. At least I got his stupid tail.”

“I’m glad you’ve retained your sense of humor throughout this,” Frey laughed softly. “It’s the only thing keeping me going, besides thinking of Venti.”

“Her spirit feels closer now. I’d even dare to say that we’re about to see her again. You ready to go?”

“After you said that, yes!” she exclaimed, hopping to her feet and dragging him up with her. “I feel like she’s nearby, too, but I thought I was imagining it.”

“This is the only path we haven’t taken yet,” he said, approaching the next opening in the cave. There was a long, dark hallway, but he could glimpse light at the end.

“I’m ready when you are,” she replied, following him.

The light grew nearer as they walked and he steeled himself, reading his spear when the narrow path finally opened up into a much larger chamber. The floor was littered with branches, and gnarled roots grew up from the damp ground. Stumps lined the perimeter of the irregularly shaped cave, and sunlight streamed in through holes in the rocky ceiling.

Before them, a light abruptly flashed, and a familiar figure stood before them. Just not the one they wanted to see.

“So… I get a second chance to defeat him alongside you,” Leon said, pointing his spear at the old man.

“It looks that way, though he doesn’t seem cognizant.”

“I’ll take what I can get,” he responded, and then he charged at him with an explosive shout.

He struck him with his spear but, like before, Ethelberd was extremely quick. He disappeared and reappeared frequently all over the cave, only stopping to shower them with black magic. Leon and Frey both struggled to get around it, having to bide their time and wait for his spells to disperse before sneaking a few hits in.

Frey switched to her staff and settled on shooting fire at him, one of her main methods of attack the last time, gradually whittling him down. Leon joined in, hitting him with water laser and summoning earth spikes from the ground, keeping his distance as much as possible.

All at once, Ethelberd stood in the center of the room and an explosive energy emanated from him, shocking the entire area, and they both slammed against the rock wall next to each other. He felt like he was being crushed and struggled to breathe, frantically reaching for Frey to make sure she was all right.

His body tingled as the electricity from Ethelberd’s spell continued to crackle over his skin, and he heard Frey’s voice, though he suddenly couldn’t understand what she was saying. She tipped something foul into his mouth and he resisted spitting it out, realizing it was a miracle potion--probably the last one.

“Are you all right?” he managed to ask. He shook his head as he stood up, his vision and hearing returning.

“I kept asking you that,” she replied, reaching out to steady him. “I think he’s recharging. We’ve got to go back after him immediately.”

“Let’s do it,” he agreed, strength renewed. He knew they had to end this, now, before it was too late. Now that they were out of potions, Frey would be relying on only cure spells to heal them, and she needed to save her energy for attacks.

Probably trying to conserve said energy, she went after him with her short sword for a while, but struggled to maintain proximity to him. Leon had a bit more success, using his spear, and continued using it in conjunction with earth spike while Frey hit him with light magic and fire from afar.

Finally, Ethelberd’s form was blinking rapidly, and Leon used every last bit of his energy to attack him. He swung and jabbed endlessly with his spear, watching Frey’s magic attacks continue to land accurately, and suddenly the old man was nothing but a ball of blinding white light.

“Frey!” Leon shouted immediately, turning to her, and she was flattened on the ground with exhaustion. Panting, he helped her up, pulling her into his arms and squeezing her. “I think we did it, Love. We did it… we just need to…”

“Let’s help each other walk. She’s right here. I know she is.”

“Yes, she is.”

They stumbled across the uneven cave floor with difficulty, arms around each other’s shoulders, and passed through into the next chamber. It was glowing with pure white light and they were temporarily blinded as their vision adjusted, and then they were gazing at each other with wide eyes in an entirely white room.

“Venti! We feel you,” Frey said, tears stinging her eyes. “Say something!”

The silence was deafening for several long moments, and then suddenly, “What are you two doing here?”

Leon and Frey stared at each other, eyes shining with unshed tears, and Frey motioned for him to speak. He could only think of one suitable response.

“We need you to marry us, Venti,” he said with a chuckle. “So come the hell home, already. We all miss you.”

“Go back,” the dragon said simply.

“Is that really what you want?” Frey asked. “We brought a rune sphere with us. Many people were involved in making this, all hoping to save you.”

“No!” Venti shouted.

“Why, Venti? Quit being so stubborn,” Leon said firmly.

“Because I know the spell Frey is going to attempt. Her body won’t be able to handle it. Earthmates spent their entire lives learning how to use it.”

“I can do it,” Frey replied, determination evident in her voice. “This rune sphere has the collective energy of Guardians and Earthmates over generations, the will of everyone in Selphia… I have the power to save you now.”

“I believe in her, Venti,” Leon added resolutely. “You should, as well.”

“I do, but… I can’t bear the thought of any of you sacrificing yourselves for my sake again," the dragon replied sadly.

“And none of us are this time. But we won’t give up until you’re home,” Frey said.

Venti was silent.

Leon held Frey close, kissing the top of her head, before leaning down and whispering in her ear, “She’s never going to agree. Just do it.”

She nodded, smiling confidently at him, and took several steps forward into the blank room. He watched her take a deep breath, shaky with excitement at the prospect of finally bringing her home.

“Etherlink!” she cried, and blue and white light engulfed her. It was completely unlike the last time, attempting Omni Gate--this time she radiated pure energy, levitating into the air, and the power of the rune sphere swirled around her before finally dispersing into the air.

She dropped the short distance to her feet, stumbling only slightly, and he caught her in his arms. He could feel how tired she was, but she didn’t complain, only smiled brightly at him.

“Venti?” he questioned the empty room, which remained unchanged.

  
“Venti!” Frey called desperately. “What happened… why didn’t it work?”

“I don’t know, Love… you did everything right,” he soothed, stroking her hair out of her eyes.

“Venti, please… answer us…,” Frey pleaded, choking back a sob.

The rune sphere remained there, on the white floor, emitting a silent light. They both stared at it for a long moment, supporting each other in body and mind. But nothing changed.

“Let’s go home, Love… there’s nothing else we can do here.”

“But…”

“We’re too spent. We need to rest."

“I don’t want to give up,” she cried.

“We won’t. We’re going to try something else. Just give me time to think,” he said softly.

Reluctantly, she held tightly onto him and mumbled ‘escape.’


	10. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She spun in his arms, then, just so she could glare at him. He wore his lopsided grin and his eyes were sparkling with mirth. He leaned down and barely touched his lips to hers, teasing her like he loved to do. As much as she wanted to resist, she also desperately wanted to kiss him, so she resolved to tease him back as long as she could. His ego was already inflated enough as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert if you haven't played Leon's newlywed mode. This chapter mentions something that happens in it, and elaborates on one of the things they do together. I thought it'd be interesting to write what would happen if they planned their honeymoon before the wedding instead of after, so anyway... also, I think I had too much fun with them in this chapter, but I'm not apologizing for it, haha. Leon's control is slipping more and more.

“Love, please don’t blame yourself,” Leon said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders and holding her close. “You did everything right.”

They were sitting on the stone steps that led from the airship. The nearby lamppost cast a hazy glow over them, and it was very late, because they were all alone on the street. The only sounds were that of the nearby stream and dead leaves skittering by, caught in the breeze.

“But I didn’t. If I had, _she_ would have flown us home instead of the airship.” Frey held her face in her hands, sagging against him in despair. Her messy twintails hung limply around her shoulders. “And the worst part is, we don’t even know what happened to her. What if I cast the spell incorrectly and made her disappear forever, somehow?”

“No, no,” he soothed, squeezing her more tightly. “I can say for certain that that’s not the case.”

“Everything we went through… and for what?” she asked tearfully, sitting up and turning her head to look at him. 

“Well, at the very least, we gained some valuable experience,” he said reassuringly. “And we spent lots of time together. It reinforced my opinion of you.”

“What’s your opinion of me?” she sniffed, swiping at her tears.

“That you’re resilient,” he replied earnestly, gazing softly into her eyes. “I couldn’t have picked a better wife in all the world.”

“Leo…,” she murmured, feeling her bottom lip quiver. She bit down on it.

“You’ll get through this, and I’ll get through it with you. All right?” His demeanor was calm, soothing, and everything she needed in that moment.

“All right,” she agreed, nodding her head and managing to smile. “But I don’t know where to start.”

“We’ll start with something easy. Let’s go take a bath,” he said, standing and helping her to her feet.

She took his hand and they started the short walk to the Bell Hotel, but a sudden realization startled her. The wind was chilly, and the brown leaves blowing across the street around them spoke of fall.

“Leo,” she gasped, “how much time passed here while we were gone?”

“We left at the tail end of summer and it looks like we’re well into fall, now. I wouldn’t be surprised if about a month has passed.”

“A month,” she repeated, inhaling and releasing the breath slowly and shakily.

“Trust me, I know how disconcerting it is to miss out on a chunk of time like that,” he said softly.

“I’m sorry, Leo. I’m freaking out about a single month and you endured so much worse,” she said as he held the door open for her.

“You have, too,” he reminded her gently.

“No one is awake." She sighed and checked the clock when they walked in. “It’s after midnight. I guess we’re going to have to bathe in the lake.”

“Nope,” he replied cheerily. “Perks of living here. Lin Fa gave me a key to the mens’ bath a while back.”

“I can’t go in the mens’ side,” she cringed, screwing her face up at him.

“Sure you can. I’m so tired, I might drown if I go in there by myself.”

“That is the worst excuse for a woman to enter the mens’ bath that I’ve ever heard. But considering the circumstances, I guess it’s actually a valid concern.”

“Exactly. Come on, the key is in my room.”

They crept upstairs, careful not to wake anyone, and entered his room. It hadn’t changed, but it was clean and had clearly been dusted recently.

Leon opened a small box on his dresser and produced a silver key, then rummaged through the drawers for clean clothes. He handed her a pair of soft linen pants and what looked like a white undershirt.

“These are going to be comically huge on you. I can’t wait to see,” he chuckled, grabbing another pair of pants for himself.

“Why do you have undershirts? You don’t even wear an overshirt,” she commented with a giggle.

“For the day your delicious cooking makes me fat and I have to start wearing shirts,” he pouted, turning toward her and jutting out his flat stomach. “Will you still love me when I look like this?”

She held her hands over her mouth in an effort to suppress her laughter, but was only partially successful. For that brief moment, she almost forgot how sad she was.

“Geez,” she muttered when she stopped laughing at his ridiculousness. He was grinning, clearly pleased with himself, as he gathered robes and towels.

Back downstairs, he unlocked the mens’ bath and held the door open for her. While he busied himself with hanging up their robes and towels, she set their clothes on the table and considered how this was going to work.

“So…” she began.

“I’ll turn my back and you get in first,” he said, sensing her hesitation. “Then I’ll get in, and you can choose whether to turn your back or not.”

“I won’t,” she replied, just to witness his reaction, and she giggled when he instantly blushed. “You always say things like that and then get embarrassed when I take you up on it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he huffed, recovering quickly.

“Okay, I’m going in. I’ll tell you when it’s safe to look,” she announced, quickly undressing and putting her dirty clothes in the neatest pile she could manage.

“I'm too tired to even try and get a glimpse of you naked,” he chuckled. “But rest assured that I will _never_ be this exhausted ever again.”

She flushed at his comment and slipped into the hot water, submerging herself up to her neck. She nearly cried because of how good it felt. It was like a soothing balm to her sore, aching body. Sighing gratefully, she started to lather soap over her skin.

“Are you good? Forget about me?”

“Oh! Sorry. You can come in,” she called, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to wash her hair. She actually felt tempted to look, so she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

“You did forget about me,” he chuckled as he got in, and she gradually opened her eyes to look at him. She thought he always looked so good with water running off of him, and now was no exception.

“Sorry. The water just felt so amazing that I got distracted.”

“You know what would feel even more amazing…” he purred, wading toward her. Her breath caught in her throat as he smoothed her hair back, gazing intently at her. “Let me wash your hair for you.”

“That’s… not what I thought you were going to say,” she tittered nervously.

“Oh? What did you think I was going to say?” he asked, smirking teasingly down at her.

“Don’t play dumb,” she giggled, turning her back to him. “You may wash my hair.”

Knowing he was naked beneath the water, in such close proximity, was impossible to ignore. Especially with him massaging his hands through her hair and over her scalp, it was nearly intoxicating. She found herself leaning backward into his touch, and her back grazed his chest, sending an electric tingle down her spine.

“Leo…”

“I’ll let you finish up. I’m getting out while I still have the willpower,” he said, his voice sounding strained.

She turned around to watch him rinse the remainder of the suds off, and then he started to wade out, his soaking wet hair cascading down his back. She bit her lip and turned away quickly, before his waist was above the water.

“I’m starting to resent our agreement,” she admitted when he returned, blushing hotly.

“Likewise,” he replied. He was wrapped securely in his robe with a towel around his neck, and he held out a fresh one for her. “Ready to get out?”

“Yes,” she said, suddenly feeling exhausted. He held the towel over his face to give her privacy while she stood up, then turned away as she took it out of her hands.

Wrapping herself in the soft, fluffy white fabric, she padded after him to the changing room. They each changed behind the curtain separately, and when she walked out in his oversized clothes, he froze in his tracks, staring at her with wide eyes. A blush darkened his cheeks.

“What?” she asked, flushing under his intense gaze. She looked down at herself to make sure nothing was amiss, and when she didn’t see anything, she glanced back up at him. “Leo?”

“You are _unbearably_ cute,” he gushed, walking slowly toward her. “I can’t stand it. I have to hug you.”

She laughed and snuggled into him when he did just that, breathing in his fresh, clean scent. When he pulled back, he kissed the top of her head, clearly not trusting himself to kiss her on the lips.

Upstairs, she collapsed into his bed as soon as they entered the room. They had only ever had two sleepovers, and both of them were in her room, so this was new to her. His bed was even cozier than she expected.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he snuggled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes.

"I had this sudden thought that Venti is home in the castle, and she’s making fun of us for not realizing she’s back," she murmured sleepily, nuzzling her face against his chest.

His eyes snapped open abruptly and he propped himself up on his elbow, staring down at her with an intense expression.

"What, Leo? You don't think…?"

"Etherlink worked too well... sent her straight home," he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wouldn't that be a riot."

"Well, when the rune sphere was created, everyone _did_ wish specifically for her to come home," Frey mused.

They stared at each other, eyes wide. Then he practically jumped out of bed and she followed just as frantically. 

"Don't bother getting dressed. No one is awake to see us, anyway. Come on," he said urgently, tugging her hand.

She yelped as the cold air chilled her, cutting through the thin linen as they ran together in the dark. They hurried down the street, crossed her field, and stopped abruptly when they reached the back door of the castle.

Leon stared at her with his hand on the door, taking a deep breath. She nodded. After a moment, he gingerly pushed it open to find that Ventuswill had turned around and sat facing the back door, waiting for them. She laid her massive head on the marble floor before them.

"After all this time, the two of you greet me in your bed clothes. And with dripping wet hair, at that."

"Venti…" Frey said, nearly speechless, her mouth agape.

"Did you really not think to check here before you wallowed around in self pity? Honestly," the dragon teased, rolling her eyes.

Leon started laughing and the other two quickly joined in, until the three of them were laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt.

"Oh my gosh," Frey chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes. "I can't believe this."

"Are we positive we're not simply delirious?" Leon asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I know one way to find out," Frey said deviously, approaching Venti. She wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck as far as she could, closing her eyes and hugging her.

"H-hey!" Venti gasped and a blush spread across her green, scaly cheeks.

"Leo, she feels real to me, but I need you to make sure."

"Of course," he replied, embracing the dragon from the other side. Together, they managed to completely encircle her neck.

"You two! I can't believe you have the audacity to… but, well, I'm only allowing it because of what you just went through to bring me back."

"Just admit that you love us, Venti," Frey said, squeezing harder.

"Damn it, you already know I do… and I'm eternally grateful to you both. Thank you. I missed you _so much_."

* * *

The following week was a whirlwind. The town of Selphia awoke to find that Ventuswill was safely back in the castle, their two heroes were home, and there was a wedding to plan. It was the happiest everyone had been since the previous fall, but this time, it wouldn't be short-lived. Venti was here to stay.

"I just want to get married to Leo, and I want Venti to officiate. Beyond that, I have no idea what I want the wedding to look like," Frey was telling Margaret and Amber over brunch in Porcoline's Kitchen.

"Well, it'll probably help if you start with picking colors. What about blue, to match Leon's eyes?" Meg had automatically become the wedding planner, notepad in hand.

"I like that idea," Frey said as a blush dusted her cheeks. "He does have gorgeous eyes…"

"Stay focused," Meg tittered, taking quick notes. "White and blue will be so elegant. I love it."

"What about flowers? Illuminata and I could use blue roses," Amber enthused.

"I definitely trust your opinion on the flowers, Amber. Blue roses sound perfect."

"Ooh, blue roses, okay," Meg murmured to herself, adding more notes. "Now for food."

"Well, we have to have seafood," Frey giggled. "I think the food and drink will be Leo's favorite part, so we've got to get that right."

"Porcoline can make such a wide variety of seafood. Something for everyone," Meg gushed. "Right, Porco?"

"That's riiiiight," the portly man sang behind the counter, where he was preparing dough for pastries. "But you should be marrying moi, instead, Frey! Let me know if you change your miiiind!"

"Yes, I'm sure any seafood menu he wants to serve will be fantastic," Frey grinned, ignoring his comment.

"Have you thought about music?" the elf asked hopefully.

"I'd love for you to play piano and sing, Meg."

"Perfect! I've been working really hard on this romantic ballad you inspired me to write," she giggled, blushing slightly.

"You saw the dressmaker this morning, right?" Amber asked.

"Yes, and I go in for my first fitting on Wednesday."

"Honestly, Frey, we can have everything ready in about a week. I know you’ve been waiting long enough already," Meg said happily.

“Really?” Frey asked excitedly. “You’re the best, Meg. Thank you.”

* * *

"Gotcha," she heard in her ear as a familiar pair of arms encircled her waist from behind. He had startled her, as usual, but she tried to play it off and continue sorting apples.

"Hi, Leo."

"Hi, Love. What are you doing with all these apples?"

"My apple trees are producing like crazy so I'm going to make a bunch of apple pies to share with everyone, to thank them for helping with the wedding."

"What wedding?"

"The one you're even more excited about than I am," she scoffed.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot." He leaned his head on her shoulder from behind and kissed her neck. "It's in a few days, right?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Wow, that's soon," he gasped, feigning surprise.

She spun in his arms, then, just so she could glare at him. He wore his lopsided grin and his eyes were sparkling with mirth. He leaned down and barely touched his lips to hers, teasing her like he loved to do. As much as she wanted to resist, she also desperately wanted to kiss him, so she resolved to tease him back as long as she could. His ego was already inflated enough as it was.

She turned back around and resumed her task, and she could feel the surprise emanating from him. He was probably shocked that she didn't take the bait like she usually did. Two could play at this game. 

She took his hands, which were gripping the counter on both sides of her, and placed them on her hips. He didn't say a word, so after a few moments, she moved them up to her waist. When he still didn't break, she started to slide them up towards her breasts, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Ah, you're trying to sabotage me at the last second," he gasped, jerking his hands away. "Very sneaky. I actually came to ask you if you needed help with anything, but now I'm too scandalized."

"Give me a break," she giggled, turning around in his arms again. She touched her nose to his and grinned. "And actually, I do need your help. Remember how Arthur has been looking into sending us to Fenith Island for our honeymoon?"

"Now _that_ I do remember."

"He says Venti has to approve, so we need to convince her."

"That should be easy. Why would she say no?"

"Well… I talked to her this morning, and she's worried you won't behave. Fenith Island is outside of her jurisdiction, so if you go over there and cause a ruckus, it'll fall back on her."

"Ha, you two are worried for nothing. The only misbehaving I intend to do is with you," he said, winking flirtatiously at her.

"As long as all of our misbehaving is done in private, we should be fine," she replied, feeling herself flush at the thought.

"Of course. In fact, I don't intend to leave our room at all," he drawled, stroking her jaw and tilting her face toward him.

"Not even for lava diving?" she giggled. Her body shivered from the way he was gazing at her.

"Hm, maybe for lava diving," he agreed. "But otherwise, you're the only entertainment I need."

He finally lowered his mouth to hers again, tilting his head and just barely caressing her lips with his. Then he slowly withdrew and stepped back, but she grabbed his vest and reeled him back in, causing him to hum with amusement.

He lifted her up until she was sitting on the counter, and he stood between her legs, finally claiming her lips. She fisted her hands in his silky hair to anchor him to her. He was cradling the back of her head as he kissed her sweetly, then roughly, making her yearn for him. 

Eventually, he broke away with a shuddering sigh, and he stroked her swollen lips with his thumb. She stared at him with her hands still on his shoulders, listening to her pulse pound in her ears.

"These last two days might be the longest of my life, and that's saying something," he chuckled. "When do you want to go talk to Venti?"

"Let's go now," she replied, taking his hand and hopping down. "We need to get everything squared away."

When they entered Venti's room, she took one look at them and commented, "You two look like trouble."

"So I hear. You really don't think I can behave myself on Fenith Island, Venti? I promise to be good." Leon replied, smirking and crossing his arms.

"Look at you. You can't even say it without looking mischievous, so I want you to prove your resolve through purification."

"Purification?" Frey asked, quirking a brow.

"Yes. I want _both_ of you to stand under the waterfall in Yokmir Forest and cleanse yourselves of impurities. Perhaps that will be enough to wash away some of your… tendencies, Leon."

"What? But that waterfall is ice cold!" Frey complained, already hugging herself just thinking about it.

"What in the name of Adonea…?" Leon sighed, staring glumly at the dragon.

"If you cannot show at least that much determination, I will not allow you to visit Fenith Island."

"Understood," Frey said hesitantly, clenching her fists. "If that's what it takes, we'll do it. Right, Leo?"

"So be it. Let's go now, while the sun is still out."

"A little walk will be nice, anyway. See you in a bit, Venti," Frey said cheerfully.

They left the castle hand in hand, enjoying the cool breeze and warm sunshine. It was a windy day so fall leaves were swirling about, skittering across the path in front of them as they walked.

"Venti is officially back. This has got to be the strangest errand she’s ever sent me on," Frey said, laughing. "Is there really any truth to the waterfall having cleansing properties, or is she just messing with us?"

"Well, it is an enchanted forest," he mused. "I guess you'll know pretty quickly if it works or not. I'll suddenly be soft spoken and stop teasing you."

"I hope it doesn't work _that_ well," she giggled.

"Aha, so you do enjoy my teasing." He released her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, instead, squeezing her.

"Well… you wouldn't be you if you didn't tease everyone all the time."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I don't see myself changing any time soon. Or ever."

They reached the entrance to Yokmir Forest and Frey inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air. It was spring here, so the weather was still cool, but at least it wasn't as cold as Selphia.

It was a short walk to the waterfall, and only a few orcs stood in their way. They quickly dispatched them and stood on the natural bridge above the water, peering down warily. It even _looked_ cold.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Strip."

“What?” Frey squeaked, shaking her head frantically. “It’s way too cold for that.”

“We didn’t think to bring a change of clothes, did we? Hmm. It sounds pretty miserable to be soaking wet on the way home.”

"Ugh. We're supposed to be cleansing ourselves of impurities. Isn't this kind of counterproductive?"

“Depends on how you look at it. Isn’t being naked as the day you were born considered pure?”

"Let's compromise and keep our underwear on. I don't want you to see me naked for the first time like this," she laughed, blushing.

"It would be the second time. I saw you last week in the bath."

"I thought you said you were too tired to look!"

"You believed me? There's not a man alive who's that honorable, but I'm touched you think so highly of me."

"Well, not anymore!" she exclaimed, laughing incredulously and turning crimson. "I guess you do need to be cleansed of impurities, after all!"

She tackled him and then shrieked as she realized her mistake. He grabbed onto her and jumped off the bridge, taking her along with him, and they crashed into the frigid water below.

"Leo!" she sputtered when they surfaced, shocked by the freezing water. She was still clinging to him and she could hear him laughing, even over the thundering waterfall.

"Do you feel pure yet?" he asked, kicking his legs to keep them afloat. His electric blue eyes were wild with mischief.

"How about you!?" She pushed off of his chest and splashed him with all her might, and he immediately retaliated, flinging water right back at her.

She yelped and swam as quickly as she could toward the rushing waterfall, dipping under it and pulling herself onto the dry rock ledge behind it. She shivered, panting, and watched him follow her.

He surfaced a few feet away and hoisted himself up on the ledge next to her, and water cascaded from his hair. He pulled off his headdress and turned it upside down, pouring water out of it. She struggled not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Frey," he said, turning to her sadly. "I feel enlightened. I'm done playing games and teasing everyone all the time. I've realized, now, that I need to behave like a proper priest."

"Umm…" 

"I hope you'll forgive me for all my past transgressions," he continued humbly. "In fact, let me list them all…"

"Um, Leo?" she questioned nervously.

"I apologize for thinking impure thoughts about you since the day we met, for convincing you that my bathing suit was the foxes turned into cloth and letting you believe it for a week, for--"

"Leon!"

"Huh?" He shook his head quickly back and forth, rubbed his eyes, and looked at her with confusion. 

"Stop it! You're freaking me out."

"Stop what?"

"Damn it, Leon! Why do you always have to mess with me?"

He burst out laughing, then, and it was obvious he had been suppressing it for a while. "Oh, Love. I can't resist teasing you."

"Obviously," she said, crossing her arms and glowering at him. Then she started to laugh, too, against her will. "Okay, it was pretty funny… but I'm still mad at you for pulling me in! I'm freezing!"

"It wasn't even that cold. I found it refreshing," he said, moving to sit next to her. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms snugly around her.

"Well, you're unnatural."

"If you mean unnaturally handsome, I'll take it."

"Okay, I think the waterfall actually made you worse. I'm going to tell Venti she needs to come up with a more potent remedy," she threatened. She snuggled against his chest, still shivering.

"No, whatever you do, don't tell her that," he laughed, trying to warm her up by rubbing her arms vigorously. "I'll be good."

"You'd better be."

"I guess I probably shouldn't try to convince Venti that I'm a reformed priest when we get back?"

"Leo!"


	11. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here she was, beginning her new life--the life she chose, not one born by circumstance or by falling out of the sky. It was hers to shape alongside Leon, and they would both be healed in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I have a bonus honeymoon chapter that would change this fic's rating to explicit, but I decided to start a series of one shots with it. So if you're into that kind of thing, look for my only other fic. ;)

She barely recognized the woman gazing back at her, but that was nothing new. Frey was her, sure. She was Frey. But that was the only thing she could ever really say for certain; it was the only fact she could recall from her past life.

Her memories merely encompassed the last two--almost three--years of her life in Selphia, and sometimes it felt like she had only been alive for that long. There was so much to discover, not only about the world, but about herself.

How could she say what she liked or what she disliked? Her values? Her fears? Was all of that so deeply ingrained, set in stone, from the previous life that she couldn’t remember? Or maybe she was inventing it on the spot as she went along, but even that would have to be born of past experience.

The only thing she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, was that her name was Frey, soon to be Frey Bastet. Everything else was subjective, wasn’t it? She had decided who she was, who she wanted to be, and had brought that vision to fruition. The person she had become _was her_.

As she stared back at her reflection, she smiled at herself reassuringly. She hadn’t expected her wedding day to cause so much introspection, but then, it came with the territory. Weddings were rumored to be the best day of your life, even the day your life truly began. In fact, Volkanon had spoken those very words to her that morning.

Frey decided she would take that idea to heart. Here she was, beginning her new life--the life she chose, not one born by circumstance or by falling out of the sky. It was hers to shape alongside Leon, and they would both be healed in the process.

“Frey, it’s almost time,” a cheerful voice announced, breaking her from her thoughts. “You look so incredibly beautiful. I can’t wait for everyone to see you.”

“Thank you so much, Clorica,” Frey replied, smoothing her dress. The silky material was so white it was almost glowing, and it hugged her figure perfectly. Her typical twintails were embellished with immaculate blue roses and a flowing white veil, setting it all off.

The other women had been clustered around her all morning in a flurry, dressing her and applying makeup. They were truly so happy for her and had done absolutely everything to make this day go off without a hitch. She felt so fortunate to call them all her friends.

“Miss Frey, are you ready?” Volkanon asked, appearing at her side. Every time she had seen him today, he’d had tears in his eyes, and now was no exception. The large man was fit to burst.

“Yes,” she nodded, reminding herself to breathe. She felt more excited than anxious, and she was more than ready to finally marry Leon. Their relationship had been hard-won, but loving him was easy.

“Then take my arm,” Volkanon sniffled, holding his elbow out to her. “I feel almost like I’m your father, Miss Frey. I’m beyond honored to walk you down the aisle.”

“You have been a father figure to me, Mr. Volkanon,” she said, smiling brightly at him. “Thank you for everything.”

“Clorica, I’m going to need more tissues,” the emotional butler wailed.

“I just gave you an entire box this morning!” Clorica responded, astonished.

“This is a special day!” he shouted, tears flowing from his eyes.

“Keep it together,” Frey giggled nervously, patting him on the arm. “Let’s not keep everyone waiting.”

“Okay, I can do this. This is the best day of my life,” he said dabbing his face with the fresh batch of tissues Clorica handed him.

“Erm…” Frey started to say.

“Let’s be off!” he shouted with renewed vigor, marching out the door.

The ceremony was set up in front of the castle, so they had to take a detour and circle back around through the village. It was strangely quiet for this time of day, presumably because everyone was waiting in the town center.

Thankfully, it had turned out to be the perfect fall day--better than she had imagined, in fact. The sky was blue, the sun was out, and there wasn’t a single cloud as far as the eye could see. The temperature was brisk but she hardly minded, considering how many layers of fabric she was currently wearing.

As Volkanon led her down the cobbled street and past the Bell Hotel, she couldn’t help but feel sentimental. There were countless memories with Leo here. She giggled when she remembered racing him to the door of the hotel, and how Volkanon yelled at them in this very spot.

This was where they had met and parted so many times over the past year. She had kissed him in the rain, skipped hand in hand with him, returned from various dungeons, and made many declarations of love on this stretch of the street. And the next time they walked it together, they would be husband and wife.

As they turned the corner into the residential area, passing Kiel and Forte’s house, she thought of more difficult times several months ago. They had hurried back and forth so much, here, fretting over translations and trying to figure things out with Kiel’s help.

When they crossed the bridge over the stream, her mind drifted to all of the times she’d happened across him fishing or teasing Forte there. She remembered when she had taken her shoes off and he had carried her home, after telling her he preferred her in work clothes or armor. She wondered what he would think of her wedding dress.

Finally, Volkanon halted just before the town center, glancing fondly down at her. His eyes were still misty with tears, but he appeared to be staying calm--though not without difficulty. “Here we are, Miss Frey. Onward to the first day of the rest of your life.”

“I’m ready,” she said, and then her breath caught as they approached. Absolutely everyone in the entire town was there, as well as dozens of tourists. Apparently they had heard the Princess of Selphia was getting married, and just like that, her wedding was a tourist attraction.

The only unoccupied space was the aisle, just wide enough for her to walk down side by side with Volkanon. He guided her at a steady pace, and she couldn’t help but smile widely at everyone as they passed. She felt giddy with excitement and she could hardly believe this was really, truly happening.

As they approached the castle, she could finally glimpse Leon. He was clad in a white suit with blue details, matching her, and she thought he looked positively dashing. He was standing in the same way and in the same place he often waited on her, gazing at her as intently as he always did.

Her pulse quickened and she smiled brilliantly at Leon as she and Volkanon stood before him. The butler was crying again as he took her gloved hand and placed it in Leon’s waiting one. Her soon-to-be husband looked very serious and slightly flustered, probably having trouble enduring all of this attention without being able to make a joke.

She almost felt bad for putting him through this, but then she very quickly changed her mind as he smiled at her and kissed her hand. The crowd went wild over that simple show of affection, and they both blushed, turning toward the castle. She felt relieved that they would soon be inside, sheltered from the large crowd, although the doors were open so they could all gather around and witness the exchange of vows.

"Today I am honored to join my two best friends in marriage," Ventuswill boomed as they entered, and Leon and Frey glanced at each other in surprise, then at the dragon with their mouths agape. Neither of them had expected a public declaration from her.

"From the time each of them became residents of Selphia," she continued, "they have proven time and time again to be selfless and dependable. Several of us, including myself, would not be here today without them. So let us join together in supporting them in their new lives together."

"Venti…," Frey whispered, blinking away tears. She glanced sideways at Leon and noticed that his eyes were misty, too. "Thank you."

Venti smiled almost imperceptibly, a smile that was reserved for just the two of them, and then she stood regally to her full height, projecting her voice.

"Frey. Do you love Leon and pledge your companionship and devotion from this day forward?"

"I do." She spoke without hesitation, gazing into Leon's impossibly blue eyes. He was staring back at her calmly, not a touch of nervousness in his expression.

"Excellent," the dragon said. "Leon. Do you love Frey and pledge your companionship and devotion from this day forward?"

"I do," he said firmly, tightening his grip on her hands. He smiled at her in a way that made her knees shaky.

"Very well. Henceforth, you shall be known as Mr. and Mrs. Leon and Frey Bastet. I hereby pronounce you man and wife. May the Native Dragons bless this newlywed couple!" Venti announced, looking pleased.

Frey stared at Leon, somewhat dazedly, as he gently pulled her close and lowered his lips to hers. It was much tamer and more publically appropriate than his typical kisses lately, which she appreciated, and they only separated once the cheers became too embarrassing for them to continue.

"There's something so romantic about a Guardian and an Earthmate ending up together," Venti chuckled. "May you both be happy together forevermore."

They joined hands and faced her, giving her their thanks, and then the two of them took the planned route into Frey's room. They were to wait a few minutes for the butlers to set up the post wedding festivities in the town center, where there would soon be dinner and dancing.

As soon as they crossed the threshold into her room and they were blissfully alone, Leon picked her up and spun her around the room. She yelped in surprise and he chuckled at her reaction, stopping only so he could kiss her.

"You had already set the bar pretty high, but wow," he gushed, twirling her around so he could appreciate her entire ensemble. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

"You look like a prince," she said, grinning. "Is this the first time I've ever seen you fully clothed?"

"A prince?" he asked, grimacing.

"What would you rather look like?"

"A rogue priest, obviously," he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"That's what you usually look like," she giggled, winding her arms around his neck and kissing him thoroughly. He responded a little too eagerly, mussing her hair.

"Don't ruin my hair and makeup just yet," she warned, holding him at arm's length and glancing in the mirror to fix her veil.

"Not _yet_ , she says. Duly noted."

"In fact, if you don't mess it up later, I'll be disappointed."

"Hmm… are you sure you don't want to skip the party and sneak off to the airship now?"

"I'm sure. If we've waited this long, we can wait a few more hours, right?"

"I don't know, I might drag you off to a dark corner during dinner."

"Not if I drag you off first."

* * *

When they exited Frey's room to join the party, the town center had been transformed. Dusk was setting in and there were fairy lights twinkling overhead, spanning from light post to light post. Vases bursting with blue roses were set out everywhere.

About a dozen tables were arranged in a circle, where all of their friends were already seated, clapping and cheering. In the center of the circle, they had created a space for a dance floor, and Meg's piano was off to one side.

Porcoline was busy at a large buffet table, scuttling back and forth, tasting here and there as usual. Dylas was nearby, assisting him and trying to keep him from eating everything, also as usual.

"I smell seafood," Leon said happily, grinning down at her. "And I know it's not your favorite. You do love me."

"It's grown on me," she replied. "But I'm still not eating squid anytime soon."

"I just have to come up with a good enough incentive, is all," he said, winking and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"It better be _really_ good," she giggled.

Vishnal appeared and cheerfully railroaded them over to the table of honor, where they sat and were served copious amounts of fish and drinks. Leon kept sneaking squid onto her plate whenever she looked away to talk to someone.

When everyone had had their fill and it was time to dance, Frey realized she couldn't remember ever dancing before--well, besides when Venti said she was bored. She had done a goofy dance for her on more than one occasion, much to the dragon's amusement.

"Um, Leo?"

"Yes, dear wife?" he asked, tilting the corner of his mouth up at her.

"Do you know how to dance? Because, well…"

"Don't worry, I'll lead."

"Okay," she replied nervously as he escorted her to the dance floor for their first dance.

"Have I ever told you how cute it is," he began, placing his hands on the small of her back and adjusting her hands on his shoulders, "that you're fearless until it comes to things like this?"

"I don't think it's that cute," she replied, tempted to stick her tongue out at him.

"But it really is," he chuckled. "I love that about you. You're only brave where it really counts."

"That's kind of a backhanded compliment," she scowled.

"Now, now, don't look so peeved at me while everyone is watching. They're going to think there's trouble in paradise already."

"You're a jerk," she said through her teeth, smiling her brightest smile.

"That's more like it," he laughed, twirling her and then spinning her back into his arms. "Also, in case you didn't notice, you've been dancing beautifully this entire time."

"Huh?" she questioned, flushing, only just now realizing it.

"You were so focused on being irritated with me that your subconscious took over. You do know how to dance, Love."

"Ah! Now that I'm thinking about it, I can't do it anymore," she squeaked. "Quick, make me mad again!"

"It might also work if I distract you in other ways," he said mischievously, eyes glinting. "Like by telling you what I'm going to do to you later."

"Then I'll be all flustered and red-faced, though," she replied, and a blush was spreading across her cheeks already.

"I don't see the problem," he murmured into her ear, and his voice made her spine tingle. "You're so cute that I'm going to kiss you all over."

"At least wait until we're alone," she whimpered as he kissed her neck. She didn't dare look around to check who had noticed.

Thankfully Meg finished singing and the ballad ended, forcing them to detach, because Frey feared her face was nearing tomato red. Everyone looked happy and was clapping, crowding onto the dance floor now that it was free game.

"I'm going to go chew the guys' ears off about you for a bit," he said, smiling fondly at her. "Dance with me again in a few minutes."

"Okay," she tittered, feeling her blush beginning to cool. "I love you."

"And I love you," he said softly, tilting her chin up toward him and kissing her slowly.

Just like that, her face was on fire again, and she glanced over her shoulder at him as they parted. He was looking back at her, too, and something about it made her giddy.

She giggled breathlessly as she walked over to the refreshment table and the other women instantly crowded around her, gushing over her dress and how cute she and Leo looked together. 

"I didn't know you and Leon could dance, Frey," Amber commented cheerily.

"I didn't, either," Frey laughed, sipping a glass of champagne.

"You didn't take lessons? You were so in rhythm," Meg added. "Not to mention you got a little hot and heavy there at the end."

"That was all Leo," Frey said, hiding her face with her free hand. "He likes to embarrass me."

"I can't imagine what it would be like to be married to someone like that," Forte chimed in. "Er, sorry! That sounded awful. I just mean that getting teased all day every day would be difficult."

"I know it may seem like it, but he's really not like that all the time," Frey replied, only slightly defensively.

They all stared at her awkwardly.

"Okay, most of the time," she sighed, and they laughed. "But he has a really sweet and sensitive side, too."

"Dolly thinks he only shows that side to you because he loves you so much. Right, Dolly?" Pico asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Were you even invited, Pico?" Dolce asked with venom in her voice.

"Well I think that's exactly right," Xiao Pai said. "Frey is the only one who can make Leon act like Leon and stop hiding behind his teasing."

"I think it's sweet," Amber cooed, fluttering her wings. 

"I guess I still don't understand," Forte sighed.

"Hey, there. Are all you gossipy hens finished clucking?" Leon's voice came from behind her.

"No, we're not. I guess you and your pack of wolves finished howling at the moon?" Frey replied, giggling.

"For now, anyway. I brought you another drink, Love, but it appears you already have one. Here, Forte. You could stand to loosen up."

Forte glowered at him but accepted the glass, apparently trying to keep the peace for Frey's sake. Frey looked at her apologetically as she reluctantly sipped the drink.

"Oops. I guess we just sit back and see what happens," Leon said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Forte asked hesitantly, holding the half empty glass midway to her lips. "What did you do?"

"Well, I originally brought that drink for Frey, and Porcoline said it's a special love potion cocktail. I'm not really sure what the effects are. You might be pretty lovey dovey here in a few minutes."

"Leo! Seriously?" Frey gasped, scowling at him. "You didn't think of that before you gave it to her?"

"Oh no… I think I'm feeling something…," Forte groaned.

"What do you feel?!" Meg asked urgently, taking the glass from Forte's slack hand. "Leon, what did you do to her?"

"I feel like… I know what love is," Forte gasped. "I understand what you all have been trying to teach me, now. I just want to hug everyone!"

And she did just that, hugging each of them--even Leon--before sprinting off to bestow her embrace upon all the remaining Selphians. As Frey looked after her, she realized that Dylas was doing the same thing.

"Leo…"

"Yes, my Love?"

"Did you happen to share one of Porcoline's cocktails with Dylas, too?"

"It's just a regular old alcoholic cocktail," he revealed, barely containing his laughter. "Ah, the power of suggestion is a beautiful thing."

"Leo! What am I going to do with you?"

He was saved from answering that question because Dylas had made his way over to their group, and he tackled Leon in a bear hug. Then he moved on to Frey, nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"I'm so happy for you two," he gushed. "I only hope I can find love anywhere close to what you have one day."

Meg, Dolce, Pico, Amber, and Xiao Pai just looked on in shock. Then they all erupted into laughter, and Frey wondered how boring Selphia might be without Leon.

* * *

"Are you all partied out?" Venti asked, amusement lacing her voice as they entered her chamber. "I enjoyed watching you all dance and have fun. And the fish was delicious."

"It was perfect," Frey said, sighing happily. "I'm so glad you're here, Venti. There was no way we could get married without you."

"I'm still pretty impressed that you waited just for me. I know it wasn't easy, with the sickening way you look at each other." Her laugh echoed off the walls.

"It was torture," Leon deadpanned, smirking up at his old friend. "But truly, we wouldn't have it any other way, no matter how long it took to bring you home."

"Not only did we want you here because we love you, but you're the reason we're together at all. You sent me to rescue Leon and then you basically forced me into confessing to him almost a year ago."

"True… I guess it is mostly my doing. All right, I will happily accept all of the credit," Venti grinned. "And now I think you have an airship to catch. Have fun on Fenith Island, but not too much fun. Don't take your eyes off of him, Frey. I suspect that won't be a problem."

"I won't leave her side," Leon said, taking her hand. "You can trust me on that."

"Please keep in mind that I am aware of the love potion incident tonight," the dragon added, and Leon's ears flattened. "But you're getting a pass… only because it was absolutely the most entertaining thing I have witnessed in quite some time."

"Hah… you don't miss anything, do you, Venti?" Leon asked, looking the slightest bit flustered.

"You better believe it. Now get out of here. Have a wonderful honeymoon."

As they boarded the airship, Leon abruptly stopped and looked pensive.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"I just realized... this is the first time we're boarding the airship to do something just for us. Something fun. Something _exciting._ "

His eyes were fiery with expectation, and she knew that she was in for quite a honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! *crickets* :-D


End file.
